Anctipation
by dickard23
Summary: Brenda and Fritz having conflicting work schedules. They never see each other anymore and are dying for a night of romance. Will they succeed? Will others interfere with their quest?
1. Anticipation

Monday

It had been almost a month since Brenda and Fritz had any sexual contact and at least two weeks since they had spent any meaningful time together whatsoever. Their schedules were antagonizing. He would listen to wires at night and come home to sleep. His wife would just be waking up and going to work. She'd get home, and he'd be getting ready to leave.

They had a window of opportunity when Brenda was supposed to come back from a meeting in San Diego. She should have had a few hours with Fritz before he had to go to work.

Unfortunately, a robbery occurred in the hotel where her conference was located. Gabriel shot the shooter and this created a jurisdictional nightmare. FID wanted to investigate as Gabriel was an officer. SDPD wanted the case because it was their city. They battled it out, and Brenda and Gabriel couldn't drive back until it was resolved. By the time Brenda got back, she was exhausted and Fritz had to go anyway.

Fritz was cranky. He wanted his wife, to kiss her big lips, touch her breasts, have her the way a husband should. He got a call from his wife. "Brenda, what is it honey?"

"Fritzi, Friday night, you and I are finally going to act like husband and wife. Dinner, and then the rest of the night, the house is ours."

"But what about the kids?" Fritz and Brenda had two young children, Aiden and Raven.

"Uncle Jimmy is taking them for the night."

"Just you and me."

"Yes."

Fritz was happier than he had been in a while, just a few more days.

Wednesday

Brenda forgot that it was Andrea's birthday party on Friday, and she said she would go. "Brenda," Andrea reminded her. "The party starts at 8. See you there."

Oh Crap! Andrea was gone before Brenda could say anything. Her date night was in trouble.

Fritz was drinking his coffee when Henry stopped by. "Fritz, Friday night, don't forget it."

Shit! He forgot about Henry's party. He'd promised that he'd go. Maybe, he could make a quick appearance and then take Brenda out to dinner.

"Brenda," he said into the phone as he spoke to his wife. "Don't be mad at me?"

"You are not going to work on Friday night."

"Not work, but I promised I'd go to this party. I forgot all about it."

"I said I'd go to one too," she admitted.

"How about we both go for an hour, make our rounds and then go home to each other, have a late dinner and then have the rest of the night to ourselves?"

"Sounds like a deal."

They held out until Friday. Fritz took a cold shower when he felt the urge to jerk off. He wanted to make sure that he gave Brenda a fucking to remember.

Brenda had the slowest day at work. She was bored by her cases, uninterested in her co-workers contributions and just wanted to go home, to her husband. Finally, 5PM came. She drove home, handed her tiny tots off to Jimmy and got in the shower. She made sure she was perfectly groomed for tonight. She looked for an outfit to wear, suddenly remembering it was a costume party. She took out a leather vest that zipped all the way in the front and wore it with a pushup bra. She put on a dark jean skirt and boots. She looked fantastic. She put on her makeup. Her hair was curly and in a long ponytail. She put on a choker collar which emphasized her breasts. She wanted to knock off Fritz's socks when she got home. Sharon picked her up to take her to the party. She was stunned at Brenda's appearance. "You look great," Brenda. Sharon went with a more conservative outfit, jeans, simple blouse and a leather jacket.

Fritz got home and took a shower. He thought about shaving, but he decided to trim his beard instead. He shampooed it and used conditioner, so it would be nice and soft. He planned on putting his mouth al over Brenda's body. He put on moisturizer, wanting everything to be perfect for tonight. He wore her favorite cologne for him and put on an old-fashioned overcoat and a matching suit.

He got in his car and drove to the party.

Brenda arrived and said "Happy Birthday to Andrea." She donated a bottle of tequila to the party and began to mingle. The party had two floors. Brenda went to check out the different rooms.. Everyone took notice of her. Some were turned on and others were jealous. Everyone had a reaction. Mikki saw her and her breath was taken away. She looked so fuckable.

Henry opened the door for Fritz and he stepped inside. He started mingling with people downstairs, not intending to spend much time in the house. A girl he used to work with was excited to see him. "Fritzi," she yelled as she hugged him. He did not hug her back, but she did not seem to care too much. "You look so good." He wore an old fashioned cop uniform. The theme was "the man." Another agent spotted his plight and encouraged him to come upstairs.

Brenda had a couple of shots and was feeling pretty good. This was a fun party. She just wanted to have her husband in the worst way possible. Her lust burned more than any chocolate craving she had ever felt.

Fritz got to looking around He was confused by the costumes. Some people were clearly dressed up but he couldn't figure out where they could have possibly been considered "the man."

The hallway was long and full of people talking, drinking and moving about. Somehow, the groups moved perfectly at the same time, so you could see from one end of the hallway to the other. Just when this happened, Brenda looked down the hall to see her husband looking back at her. They had ended up at the same party. She ran to him. Everyone cautious to stay out her way. She jumped onto him gracefully. Somehow, she managed to wrap her legs around his hips in mid air and kiss him in one swift motion. Fritz wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately, pressing her to the wall.

Not everyone in the room knew they were married and thought they had witnessed the world's fastest seduction. The audience was stunned. The couple's energy level was off the charts, their passion intense, and the room filled with lust.

Brenda couldn't contain herself. She needed her husband, and her lips and hands told him so. Her hands pressed his head into her mouth roughly as her lips danced with his. She nibbled his lower lip and her tongue darted in and out of his mouth.

Fritz needed her. His erection was throbbing and pressed against her pussy. He knew she was wet and wanted to plunge into her. He carried her into an empty room and closed the door, locking it behind him. The room was small, but it had a padded bench and a soft carpet, all they needed. He took off his overcoat and Brenda unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off him. He placed her on the bench, not breaking the kiss. His hands found his way under her skirt and he pulled her panties off her.

She reached to unzip his pants and could feel his hardness as she pulled him out of his boxers. He plunged into her and she swiftly wrapped her legs around him. He started thrusting into her. She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I need you," she husked into his ear. "to fuck me, right now." Normally he would tease and tantalize her before he gave her what she wanted. She couldn't stand for that tonight. She needed to get fucked like a bitch.

Fritz gave her what she wanted. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the floor. He pounded her, nice and hard, as she begged him for more. "Yes! That's it. Give it to me. Fuck me, Fritzi. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me into oblivion. I need you to come inside me."

Brenda started bucking her hips into him as he thrusted. Missionary position wasn't the most orgasm-inducing for Brenda, but she was on fire. She had so much pent up lust that it didn't take much to set her over the edge. She started cumming.

Fritz was amazed that he got her off so quickly. He liked that he could make her feel so good. It got his ego going, and he wanted to give her more. He pulled her on top of him and began to thrust. She began rocking her hips back and forth. He unzipped her shirt, letting it fall off her. He began groping her breasts, rubbing them and pulling on her nipples. "oOOoH! That feels good. Keep doing that Fritzi. Ooh you make me feel so good."

Fritz loved hearing her moan. He kept touching her as she rode him. Brenda was able to grind her clit into his public bone as she rode him, and it wasn't long before she came again.

Fritz needed to cum. He kept getting closer to his release but he didn't quite get there. He flipped her onto her hands and knees and took her from behind.

"Oh yes! FUCK ME FUCK ME!" she cried as he grabbed her hips and banged her like there was no tomorrow.

Luckily, the music was loud, so no one could hear their impassioned lovemaking.

Sharon saw Brenda and Fritz embrace each other before they vanished. She was a little jealous. Fritz was a handsome guy, but she was more jealous of him than of Brenda. Sharon always took male lovers, but she appreciated feminine beauty. Tonight, however, Brenda had evoked a lust that Sharon had hidden deep within. She didn't know how to deal with these new emotions. Suddenly, Mikki came up from behind her. "Hey Sharon!"

"Hey Mikki. I didn't see you there."

"Did I scare you?"

"I was just wrapped in thought. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I finally took your advice and kicked Sally out. I just got sick of her lies."

"You will find someone better. I know you will."

"Want to get a drink?"

"Yes." The two girls went on to find some whiskey.

Henry and Andrea were doing shots together. They had a joint birthday party. His theme was the man. Hers was fight the man. The juxtaposition worked perfectly. People had lots to talk about as they saw different costumes. One guy came as red tape. One woman came as a bag of money.

Gavin gave Henry a hug. "Happy Birthday!" They looked at each other, eyes twinkling. Andrea left them alone and went to mingle.

Flynn and Provenza were chatting up two young ladies. Flynn saw Andrea and wondered off. "Happy Birthday, Andrea!"

"I'm glad you came. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course. Great music. Lots of people. A beautiful birthday girl. What more could a man want?"

"Oh Stop!"

"No really. You look great."

"What about those girls over there?"

"Provenza can have them both."

"He's sure trying."

Flynn and Andrea both looked over and laughed.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Brenda grunted as Fritz piledrived her. She was close to losing it again and started to furiously rub her clit. Fritz loved watching her play with herself and began to get even more excited, which he hadn't realized was possible. "FUCK! You feel so good!" Fritz hissed as he pistoned into his wife. Brenda bucked her hips backwards. She was so close. "AWWWW GOD!" she came for a third time. Fritz followed her and shot his load deep within her. They collapsed on the floor and held each other.

"I needed that," she told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Me too! I've missed you."

They kissed and cuddled for a bit. Then, they got dressed. Brenda had to reapply her makeup. Luckily, she packed a hand mirror. The overcoat covered all of the wrinkles that were in Fritz's shirt. They went back to the party, with a distinct afterglow and clearly smelling of sex.

Mikki and Sharon got whiskey sours and were chatting as they saw Brenda and Fritz walk down stairs. Both of them recognized the glow on their faces and knew the reasons behind their smiles.

"Hi Mikki, Sharon, how are you doing tonight?" Fritz was oblivious that the women knew his and his wife's dirty little secret. He also didn't notice the way they both lusted for her, and how the pheromones she gave off were driving them both crazy.

They made small talk. Brenda got a margarita and got Fritz a cranberry juice. The couple went off to continue mingling. As people encountered them, the women were instantly drawn to Fritz and the men to Brenda. Both were disappointed as it was clear that these two were going home, together.

"Are you alright?" Mikki asked Sharon.

"I'm fine." Sharon was blushing.

"I think I know what's bothering you."

"What?"

"The Chief" she whispered into Sharon's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"I can tell when a woman is into another woman. Lesbians have a 6th sense about this kind of stuff and I can tell the way you were looking at her. I don't blame you. She looks very good, even better with the afterglow."

"You noticed that too." Sharon implicitly accepted Mikki's theory when she said that. "Not that I think..."

Mikki's hand gently caressed Sharon's back. The touch got her to gasp. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." Sharon looked at Mikki. She was also very attractive and had a lustful look in her eyes.

"It's okay. I don't bite, unless you're into that."

Sharon got another drink.

Andrea and Flynn were in the hot tub. It was hidden from the rest of the party. The room required a key that only Henry and Andrea had. Flynn hadn't brought a swimsuit, so he was naked. Even though Andrea had a swim suit, he convinced her to be naked too, so he wouldn't feel silly.

He really just wanted to kiss her. They started on opposite ends of the tub, looking at each other as they talked. As the night progressed, they both moved closer and closer to each other. Eventually, they were side by side. He slipped his arm around her, and she turned to him. She almost fell onto his lap, her hand accidentally grazed his hard penis as she went to brace herself. They both blushed. Flynn kissed her. She paused at first, not kissing him back but not pushing him away either. She decided to return the kiss and put her hands on his face. They kissed softly, exploring each other's mouths for the first time.

Flynn didn't want to rush this. He kept his hands on the back of her shoulders. "You can touch me," she whispered into his ear. His hands slipped to her waist, and the kiss deepened. His hands felt really good on Andrea's skin, both of them became turned on with his work. She rolled herself onto him and took control of the kiss. His hands found her, ass and he began to grope her.

Sharon and Mikki found a place where they could be alone, outside in the backyard. They sat on the bench outside and Mikki kissed her softly. Sharon returned the kiss, more intensely than she had meant to, but her feelings of lust overtook her body. She pulled Mikki on top of her and began to run her fingers through her hair. Mikki liked the response she got and began to use her hands to work Sharon's body, gently rubbing her shoulders, touching her sides. She kept getting good feedback. Her hands slipped to Sharon's nice, round ass, and Sharon groaned. They made out intently. Mikki's hands slid their way up to Sharon's breasts. She squeezed them. Sharon gasped. "I want to take you home," Mikki told Sharon. Sharon agreed.

They came back inside. Fritz saw them as they came inside holding hands. He could see the spark between them and was a little turned on. He noted to his wife that he thought Mikki and Sharon were going to hook up. The idea excited Brenda, but she didn't know why. She kissed her husband, and he returned it, both turned on by the idea that Mikki and Sharon were going to fuck.

Andrea and Flynn were getting ready to go the next level. Flynn picked up Andrea and put her on the edge of the tub. "It's your birthday. I'm going to make you feel really good."

He kissed his way down her body. She arched her back to give him easier access. He got to her breasts, and he began to suck on them. "OH GOD!" she gasped as his lips and teeth teased her sensitive orbs. He kept going for a few minutes, driving her crazy. His lips traveled down to her wet folds and he began to kiss her thighs. She spread her legs for him, and he began to trace her folds with his finger. She groaned as he teased her. He poked her clit; it was hard and swollen. He slowly pushed a finger into her.

Her blue eyes darkened, and she began to bite her lip. He pushed his finger in deeper and got her to groan loudly. He pushed his finger in and out of her, eliciting gasps and grunts and moans. One finger became two, and he replaced both fingers with his tongue. He began sucking her clit and then using his tongue to explore her pussy. He would switch back and forth, driving her wild. After a few minutes, he returned with his hands, sucking her clit as he fingered her. She lost control and gushed all over his face.

He licked her clean and began kissing his way up her body. She pulled him to her and hugged him.

Sharon and Mikki mingled around the party together. They clearly looked happy together and some could see that they had intentions with one another. Others didn't notice. Some guys hit on Sharon. Some girls hit on Mikki. Mikki had came with a friend and her friend drove. So Mikki was able to drive Sharon back to her house.

Brenda and Fritz realized they were both hungry, as they never ate dinner. They decided to get some late night sushi and then go home. They got an eel bowl and a sashimi plate to share, and then they went back to the house. They kissed intently as they made their way into the front door.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Fritz whispered into her ear.

"I want you make love to me, nice and slow, all night long."

He smiled and scooped her into his arms. That's exactly what they did.

Andy was still hard. He had a beautiful blonde woman in his arms, and he had just given her the best orgasm she had had in a long time, possibly ever. She kissed his face. "Do you want me to suck you?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded, her breath on his ear froze his vocal chords.

Now, he sat on the edge of the tub and she was inside. She kissed her way down his chest and began to rub it. She loved his body and wanted time to play. She kissed her way to his stomach. She nibbled on his thigh and kissed his knee caps. His eyes grew with anticipation. She kissed her way down to his cock and gently kissed the underside of the head, causing him to grunt. She began licking him up and down and slowly drew him into her mouth. She started to bob up and down slowly. She hoped that she was pleasing him.

Flynn felt fucking fantastic. Her lips and mouth were incredible. He grunted groaned as she moved up and down his shaft. After a few minutes, her jaw started to get a little tired. She gave her mouth a break and began to stroke him. He growled and his head leaned back as she used her hand. After a couple of minutes, she began sucking the head as she stroked his shaft. It was the perfect combination ,and he started cumming in her mouth. She swallowed him and then smiled when she looked up at him. He smiled at her and slipped into the tub, his arms embracing her body.

Mikki's Residence

Mikki drove them to her house. She parked Sharon's car in the driveway behind hers and they went inside. Sharon fumbled for the light switch, but Mikki started kissing her neck before they got there. Sharon turned around they started kissing and touching. Sharon's hands found Mikki's hips and she held onto them as Mikki began to take off her jacket. "I want you naked and in my bed," Mikki told her. Sharon nodded and Mikki led her to the bedroom. Sharon took off her clothes and got under the covers. She was very wet and wanted to touch herself. She needed a release.

Mikki kissed her and told her to be patient. "I'm going to make you feel amazing," she promised. She took off her clothes, revealing her beautiful, Argentinian frame, and she began sucking on Sharon's breasts. She quickly got a lot of moaning and groaning. She worked her way down to Sharon's pussy and began to eat her. There were days when Mikki teased and tormented her lovers before she gave them pleasure, but she wanted to fuck Sharon now. She didn't want to wait for the foreplay, and they both got tormented enough seeing Brenda in that sexy outfit prancing at that party. They had both been worked up for quite a while. Her tongue explored Sharon's folds and her fingers rubbed Sharon's clit. "AWWW FUCK!" Sharon yelled as Mikki made her hips buck forward.

"You like that don't you."

"YES!"

"You want me to fuck you like a whore, don't you." Mikki wasn't sure if Sharon was into dirty talk. She hoped she was.

"YES! FUCK ME!" Sharon wanted Mikki so bad; she didn't know how to handle herself. She wanted to be Mikki's whore, to be on her hands and knees for her and to do exactly what Mikki wanted her to do.

Mikki used her fingers to begin fucking Sharon. Sharon rode her fingers and cursed loudly. Mikki started to lick Sharon's clit. It only took a few seconds to get Sharon to cum all over her face.

Mikki looked at her conquest: Sharon's normally perfect hair was strewn all over, her green eyes filled with lust, her cheeks nice and rosy, her lips full, her breasts heaving and hips nice and wide. She had great legs to boot. Mikki was very proud of herself for landing such a sexy lady.

"You dirty little whore," Mikki told her. Sharon smiled. "I'm going to fuck you all night long."

Sharon was beaming. She wanted more, a lot more. Mikki left and went to her closet. She came back with a strap-on, a big black one. Sharon's eyes got big. It was huge.

"You want to take this for me."

Sharon nodded and opened her legs. It was like she was in a trance.

Mikki smiled and slowly entered Sharon.

"OOOOOHHHH" Sharon moaned as Mikki pushed into her. It felt really good. Mikki grabbed her hips and began to slowly thrust.

Sharon adjusted to her readily and began to buck her hips back into Mikki. Mikki began to thrust harder, working her way faster and harder until she was pounding Sharon.

"OOHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!" she yelled as she wrapped her legs around Mikki and demanded more.

Mikki smiled as she continued to fuck. She began pinching Sharon's nipples as she thrusted into her, causing Sharon to yelp. The pain felt so good. It wasn't long before Sharon came again and again. Mikki just kept bucking into her. This was the best part of fucking with a strap-on. She could fuck Sharon all night.

Mikki finally slowed down and stopped. Sharon was able to catch her breath. Not for long though because Mikki began kissing her intently. Sharon could still taste herself on Mikki's lips, and she liked it.

"Get on your hands and knees," Mikki barked at her.

Sharon obeyed her and without much warning, Mikki thrusted all the way into Sharon, causing her to scream, "AWWW FUCK!" Mikki kissed Sharon on the side of the face and began to do her doggie-style. Sharon was very vocal in this position. The deep penetration got her going as she yelled and screamed.

"You love to fuck don't you."

"Yes!" Sharon always liked sex, but never like this. This was something else.

"You love it when I fuck you."

"YES FUCK ME!"

Mikki went harder and faster, trying to make Sharon cum as hard as she could as fast as she could. It worked. Sharon came and Mikki would continue to fuck her and she would cum again. After countless orgasms, Sharon finally couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the bed. "OHH GOD!" she cried out. Her pussy was very sore.

Mikki saw Sharon lying on her stomach, and she looked hot. Her ass was in the air, and it was very enticing. She wasn't sure, though, if Sharon wanted to be touched there. Mikki kissed Sharon's face and lied next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely incredible."

"I want to continue to make you feel good."

"My pussy can't take anymore."

"I wasn't talking about that."

Sharon looked at her, confused.

"I want your ass," Mikki told her.

"What?"

"I want to fuck you in the ass." Mikki wasn't one for dancing about things. She just said what was on her mind.

Sharon was a little taken aback. She had never done anything like that before. However, She hadn't done anything with a girl before tonight, and they had done was amazing.

"I've never done that before."

Mikki kissed her gently. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just think I can make you feel really good."

"Will you be gentle?"

"Of course." Mikki got a smaller dildo to use on Sharon. She also came back with massage oils and began to slowly rub Sharon's back. The oils got hot as you touched them, and as they warmed Sharon's body, she began to relax. Mikki started pressing knots out of her back and shoulders. Sharon gasped at the touch. Mikki washed her hands to get the oil off. She came back and started rimming Sharon.

Sharon wasn't expecting a tongue, and it felt really nice. She slumped forward as Mikki got to work on her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, and then, she was shocked at the cold feeling of lube being pressed into her. Mikki pressed into Sharon with her fingers. She took this slowly. She didn't want to hurt Sharon.

She applied a generous amount of lube to the dildo. She whispered into Sharon's ear, "If you want me to stop, just tell me, and I will." Sharon nodded.

Mikki slowly pressed the dildo into Sharon. She had to pause a few times and wait for Sharon to relax. She didn't go all the way in at first, just slow shallow thrusts as Sharon got used to it. Sharon started to grunt. It hurt but felt good at the same time.

Mikki would slowly press a little deeper and sometimes a little bit faster, but she generally moved slowly. She gave Sharon a kiss. Sharon began biting her neck and scratching her back.

Mikki started going a little harder and a little faster. Sharon moaned and grunted as Mikki had her way with her. "OHHHHH FUCK ME!" Sharon cried out. Mikki slowly picked up the pace and after a long-slow session Sharon came for her. Sharon kissed her roughly, and they rolled around the bed. Sharon got on her hands and knees. Mikki mounted her from behind and took her ass again. This time, Sharon spent it yelling and screaming for more, and Sharon came hard. They called it a night, and they fell asleep together.


	2. Mission Accomplished

Flynn held Andrea in his arms. "Let's get out before we get pruny."

They toweled dry and got dressed. They left the room and went back to the party.

Henry appeared. "Where were you two?"

Andrea blushed and Flynn said nothing. He just took her hand in his.

"Hot tub, right." Henry went on his way.

Provenza was trying to get both girls to go home with him. "Flynn, you gotta drive me."

"What?"

"I'm too drunk to drive, man."

Flynn looked at Andrea. "I'll wait for you."

"Okay. Let's go Provenza."

Flynn drove the trio and came right back.

While he was gone, Andrea started to thank her guests for coming, started offering drinks. She remembered that she actually was a host.

"So you came back to your own party," Gavin teased.

"I never left."

"Really, Henry couldn't find you anywhere. Were you with someone?"

"I was, and he was fantastic." Andrea smiled and poured herself a drink.

"Oooohhh Tell me!"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"I wasn't asking a lady."

Andrea smiled. "It's killing you isn't it."

"Yes! Gavin loved the gossip."

"Well, you're an astute lawyer. Maybe you can figure it out all on your own."

"I will." Gavin went to investigate.

The guests started to head home.

Gavin looked around. He didn't see any of the men here as a likely culprit. He ran into Henry.

"Do you know with whom Andrea's getting it on with

"Come again?"

"She's glowing. She's definitely getting busy with one of the guests, but she won't tell me the guy's name."

Henry smiled.

"You know, don't you."

"I do, but I'm not telling."

"Why is it such a secret?"

"It's not, but it's fun to keep you out of the loop."

"Bitch!"

"Look who's talking."

Henry resumed cleaning up the place, putting away glasses, tossing out trash.

Gavin pouted. He looked over the staircase and saw Flynn return. Andrea greeted him at the door with a kiss. "Her and Flynn," Gavin was all smiles.

"I want you to take me home," she whispered.

"When did I become a cabbie?" Andy joked.

"I want you to stay with me tonight."

"I love being a cabbie."

The guests left. Andrea, Flynn and Henry cleaned up the house. Gavin and Henry went to the jacuzzi. Andrea and Flynn went to her house.

Fritz looked into his wife's eyes. They were twinkling in the moonlight that shone through their bedroom window. He kissed her softly. "I love you," she told him as he continued to have his way with her.

He smiled as he continued with his kisses. "I love you, always."

It was early morning. They had been in bed for the rest of the night, kissing, touching, making love and cuddling afterwards. The cycle kept repeating.

"What are you thinking about?" Brenda asked her husband, recognizing his facial expression.

"How amazing this night was. This month has been crap, but it all led to an amazing night, a once in a life time moment. It was all worth it."

"You're always worth it," she told him as she kissed his face.

"This night was special, for several people."

"Like Sharon and Mikki." They both smiled at that idea. "I bet Mikki showed Sharon a lot of things tonight."

They both blushed after Brenda said that. "I also meant Andrea and Flynn," Fritz added.

"Ohh What did you see?"

"Well, Provenza found these two young women for himself and for Flynn."

"Tell me they're not stewardesses."

Fritz laughed. "Anyway, Flynn sees Andrea walk by and that's it. He forgets all about the two girls and he's off with her."

"Flynn and Andrea? Really."

"I know that look. She's all he wanted."

"How sweet."

Fritz kissed her. "Do you want to cuddle in the living room and fall asleep watching an old movie?"

"Yes!" They grabbed a bunch of blankets and made a makeshift bed out of the couch. They grabbed some water, both thirsty after the long night. They put on the Thin Man and began to watch it. Joel saw the party, and he nestled on to Fritz's lap. All three fell asleep as the movie continued to play on loop.

Mikki's Apartment.

Sharon liked watching Mikki sleep. She had no sheet over herself, just lying naked under the sun rays coming into the room. Her nipples were hard and long, and Sharon wanted to suck them. She kissed Mikki's neck and then bit her chest.

Mikki woke up, surprised to see Sharon's mouth on her.

"Rise and shine," Sharon told her lover.

"Good morning. Let's go back to bed until the afternoon."

"I want to have you."

"You had me all night."

"You had me. I want to kiss you and touch you." Sharon began to suck on Mikki's nipple.

"Oooh that feels good."

Sharon continued to kiss her breasts and nip at her nipples. Her hands explored Mikki's body and Mikki groaned for more contact.

Sharon kissed her way down to Mikki's thighs and began to bite them and tease them all over. Mikki got wet for her easily, and Sharon began to trace her mound with the tip of her finger.

"That's it," Mikki told her as Sharon began to slowly press into her body.

Sharon smiled and pushed Mikki's knees towards her chest. She got down and began to lick Mikki. She didn't know exactly what to do, so she tried to remember what Mikki did to her. She remembered Mikki using her tongue and curling it forwards, so Sharon did that. She remembered her clit being rubbed, so she rubbed Mikki's. She felt it get hard and swollen. Sharon pulled it into her mouth and sucked hard.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Mikki yelled as Sharon drove her over the edge. Sharon slipped her fingers into Mikki and began to push in and out, while continuing to suck, until Mikki lost it and started to cum. Mikki's back arched as she lost control of her body. She usually was the giver. She preferred that, but Sharon was very good.

"Where and when did you learn to do that?"

"This bed, last night," Sharon answered with a smile."

Mikki pulled Sharon towards her and they cuddled. Mikki wanted to take Sharon again. She started to rub Sharon's thighs, her fingers moving to Sharon's wetness and rubbing her clit. "My pussy is still sore from last night." Mikki's hands travelled to Sharon's ass. Sharon didn't object when Mikki's fingers began to probe her.

Mikki grabbed yet another dildo and covered it in lube. The first two were in cleaning solution in the bathroom. She attached it to a strap-on and came back to bed. Mikki was gong to get Sharon on her hands and knees.

"I want to ride you," Sharon told her. Sharon had gone from being a tight end to a wide receiver.

Mikki lied down, and Sharon straddled her. Sharon knew how to ride. She slowly build up to her pace, grinding back and forth. She had excellent hip control. Mikki took the opportunity to grope Sharon's breasts and ass. Sharon's breasts bounced up and down as she rode Mikki. She started to cum. Mikki rolled her onto her hands and knees and took her ass again. Sharon yelled and cursed, harder, faster, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

It wasn't long until they both collapsed into bed, ready to wait for the afternoon.

Andrea's House.

She had a nice home, small but well decorated and filled with nice appliances and furniture.

Andy carried her into her house and brought her to bed. She started to kiss him. He returned the favor, and she started to undress him.

"We don't have to rush," he whispered into his ear.

"I want you," she hissed into his ear as she pulled off his pants. "I want you so bad."

The sound of her voice and the things she told him got Flynn hard, quickly. He kissed her and began to undress her. It wasn't long before they were both naked and were kissing intently. Andrea wrapped her legs around Flynn's hips, and he began to pound her.

Her cunt was amazing, wet, hot, tight. Flynn grunted and panted as he continued to give it to her.

Andrea loved the feeling of his cock. She needed to have him inside her. She raised her hips to meet his on the thrusts.

Flynn took her hip movements as a signal. He picked up the pace until he was fucking her hard. She yelled and screamed for it, and he was all smiles. They fucked and fucked until she was gushing all over the bed. He followed her, cumming deep inside of her.


	3. Dinner Date

Major Crimes

It was Monday and Brenda was typing away. She had quite the weekend. Never had she felt so much lust and passion, but now it was time for work. She was supposed to have this report done already, but she and Fritz spent a lot of quality time together.

Knock Knock

Come in.

Sharon opened the door.

"I am almost done," Brenda told her.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not ready yet anyway."

"You, Sharon Raydor didn't get a report done on time."

"It's just an internal document. I thought it could wait."

"Malarky! Something came up or … someone came hard."

"Brenda Leigh!"

"You got some, didn't you?"

Sharon blushed.

"Good for you. It's good to see that you had some fun."

"You're not the only one who has fun, Chief."

"Touche. So why did you stop by?"

"My friend is opening a French-Thai restaurant on Friday and I was wondering if you and Fritz would like to come."

"We would love to. When should we get there?"

"I have a table for 7:30."

"Perfect. Will you be bringing a date?"

"Perhaps." Sharon said no more.

"Tell Mikki I say hi."

"Why would I...?" It was no use. Brenda already knew.

Sharon got back to her office. Mikki was waiting outside of it.

"Hello, Captain Sexy."

Sharon opened her door. They walked inside.

"You look fabulous," she told Sharon as she stole a kiss.

"Why thank you. Brenda says hi."

"Have you been seeing that tramp behind my back?"

"Well …."

"And you didn't invite me, Bitch!"

"Like I have the energy for another lover. Not the way you tire me out."

"Good. I am the kind that gets jealous."

They kissed again. "Are you busy Friday night?"

"No. What is it, Sharon?"

"My friend's opening her restaurant on Friday night, and I thought you might like to come."

"Fancy food, a sexy broad, how could I refuse?"

"Good. Brenda and Fritz will be joining us."

"Two women for the price of one." Mikki kissed her again.

"Fritz might object."

"He might want to watch."

They both laughed at that. "What is it with men and lesbians?"

"I'll see you Friday." Mikki pinched Sharon's butt before she left.

Sharon smiled. Now she really had to work. She sat down and began to type.

Friday afternoon

Brenda took a hot shower. Her husband hopped in behind her. "Hey, Baby!" He began kissing her neck. He took a loofah and began washing her breasts. She arched her back to get more contact from her. He scrubbed her stomach and her thighs. He made his way all over her body, getting rather close to her wetness, but he didn't enter her. He was going to take this nice and slow. She turned around and washed him. She saw an erection forming and began to stroke him.

"FUCK!" he hissed as she worked him quickly. She got down on her knees and began to suck him. He bit his tongue, trying not to lose control, but she was an expert, and she knew all of his sensitive spots. She knew exactly where on the head he liked to be licked, exactly where on his shaft to stroke and her other hand made its way to his balls, and she began to massage them. It wasn't long before he came all over her breasts and face. She smiled, and he rinsed her off.

They dried off with towels. He grabbed a chair and washed her hair. She moaned as his hands worked their way across her scalp. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his work. Fritz enjoyed these moments with his wife. He found them quite intimate. Before Brenda, he never thought to wash a woman's hair. Brenda groaned. "That feels so good."

He put her head under the sink and washed out the shampoo. He dried her face with a towel and began to massage in the conditioner. "Touch me," she groaned. He left the conditioner in her hair and rinsed his hands. He began kissing his way down her body until he reached her wetness. She leaned back and raised her hips as he began to tease her with his fingers.

"Ooooh give it to me," she begged.

"Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes Fritzi. Have me. I'm all yours."

He smiled and knelt down in front of her. He slowly pushed a finger into her.

"Yes! YES!"

He began moving finger faster and faster. She started to inch her hips towards him, desperate for more.

He slipped another finger into his wife. Her hips started bucking. She leaned forward and began to ride his fingers. "Do you like this?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Please."

He grinned and sucked her clit. Her legs rested on his shoulders, and she began to ride his face. She pushed his head into her, desperate.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she yelled as he sucked harder and harder. She collapsed on top of him, covering him in her sticky juices. He put her back in the chair and licked her clean. He gave her a sloppy kiss. She could taste herself on his face. He washed the conditioner out of her hair and got out the blowdryer. She dried it and straightened it, and he washed his face.

Once she was done with her hair, they started to kiss. "You still smell like me," Brenda hissed into his ear as she claimed his mouth.

They got it on in their bed and then they had to rush to get ready for dinner. "Your hair looks perfect," he told her.

"You always say that after sex."

"And I always mean it. You make bed hair a work of art."

They got dressed. Brenda put on a pretty, blue dress with an open back. Fritz donned a suit. She put on her best perfume, and he his best cologne. He wore a nice watch. She put on her best pearl earrings and put up her hair. She packed her makeup in her bag in case it got smudged, and they got in the car.

Sharon arrived early at the restaurant. She was nervous. This was technically her first date with Mikki. Brenda and Fritz arrived. Brenda greeted her with a quick hug. "Sharon, you look great." Sharon got her hair done and wore a nice, black dress. The dress was strapless and she had a shawl to go over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Sharon blushed when Brenda touched her. She looked and smelled amazing. Sharon detected peaches, Frederic Fekkai, and she faintly smelled of sex. Of course she did, Sharon thought to herself. She probably did have great sex, with her husband.

Mikki arrived, wearing a pink dress. Sharon was stunned. "Don't make fun of me," Mikki told her. "All of my dress pants were dirty."

"You look amazing."

"Don't get used to it."

Brenda took a picture.

"You better delete that."

"Never," Brenda smiled. "No one would believe me otherwise, and to think, you clean up so nicely."

"Hush, woman."

They were seated and handed menus.

"Shall I start you with drinks?"

"A sidecar please," said Mikki.

"A gin and tonic for me," ordered Sharon

"A brandy with sprite." Brenda wanted something bubbly

"A lychee Ramune." Fritz wanted something bubbly as well.

"We have two dinner specials tonight. The family-style dish is the chili-spiced roast duck served with roasted asparagus and almonds, rice and sauteed mushrooms. The individual special is a thai-basil fried sole.

The foursome looked at each other. "The duck sounds amazing," said Brenda.

"Is one duck going to be enough? I haven't eaten all day," said Mikki.

"We could get an appetizer," suggested Fritz.

"How about the fish cakes?" said Sharon.

"And the chicken satay," added Brenda.

"It's a deal," agreed Mikki.

"Also, the hot desserts are made to order."

"Brenda ordered the chocolate souffle. Fritz got the pistachio crème brulee. Mikki got a beignets and Sharon ordered crepes with a red bean filling.

Sharon also ordered a bottle of pinot noir to come with the meal. "It will pair well with the duck," she said. Brenda was impressed. She knew nothing of wine and food pairings. She just always went with merlot.

Sharon was a bundle of nerves. She hoped her friend's opening night would be a roaring success. She was nervous about her relationship with Mikki. She had no idea what was going on other than she was infatuated with her, and Brenda was such a distraction, looking so sexy across from her.

The rolls came. Mikki took one and handed to Sharon, who was distracted by Brenda's figure. "Sharon, do you want a roll?"

"Oh thank you." Sharon almost jumped out of her seat. She took one and passed the basket to Brenda. Brenda took one and passed the basket to her husband. He took a small one and put some butter on it. He buttered Brenda's as well.

The drinks came. Sharon started to sip hers rather quickly. Brenda took a sip and set her glass down. She licked her lips afterwards. Mikki's hand slipped to Sharon's thigh. She rubbed it. Sharon bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. Mikki smiled. She knew Sharon liked to look at Brenda, who didn't? But, Sharon couldn't resist Mikki's touch. Mikki was taking her home tonight.

The appetizers came. Mikki went straight for a chicken skewer. Brenda grabbed a fishcake. "Do you want to split it, Fritzi?" He cut the cake in half.

Sharon tried one of the fish cakes. They were very tasty, nice and crisp, hot and the herbed sauce they were served with really contrasted nicely with the cake.

"This food is excellent," Brenda told Sharon. "Is your friend the owner?"

"She's a co-owner and the executive chef. She makes the menu and creates the recipes. Her partner does the marketing and financing."

"Well, if she's half as amazing as her food, I think we should be friends."

Fritz grabbed another fish cake. He offered his wife half.

They were so damn cute, Sharon thought.

Mikki took the last cake. The others tried the chicken. The sauce was peanutty but also a little spicy- not hot, but a spice that was hard to recognize.

"This sauce is so good," said Sharon.

"I know," joined Brenda. "I can't figure out what this spice is."

"I think it's saffron," answered Fritz.

"What's saffron?" asked Mikki.

"It's a spice that's a little sweet, a little hay-like. It's popular because it's a complex flavor."

Fritz knows spices. Sharon knows wine. Brenda needed to learn something. Mikki looked at her, thinking the same thing.

The waiter took their plates and brought them new ones. They also got new forks.

A man came out and asked them how they found their appetizers.

"They were awesome," said Mikki. "I wish we had ordered more."

"Dinner will be here soon," Sharon laughed.

"That sauce is the best thing ever," said Brenda.

"People really like the saffron. Carly added it on a whim."

Fritz smiled.

"Show off," Brenda ribbed him.

"Thank you for coming, and hopefully, you will enjoy the main course just as well."

They talked about the restaurant. The lighting was nice. The décor was beautiful, and the music was pleasant, audible but not too loud to carry a conversation. Mikki kissed Sharon on her cheek. She blushed.

"You two are so cute," Brenda told them. Fritz smiled as a concurrence.

Sharon got even redder. Mikki kissed her gently. Sharon returned the kiss.

Fritz and Brenda both liked to watch. Fritz started to rub Brenda's thigh. He wanted to gauge how wet she was. She was pretty wet.

The sommelier came and poured the wine for them. Brenda took a sip and saved the rest for her dinner. It was amazing. Their dinner came. Sharon's friend came out and carved the duck for them. "Thank you for coming." Her hands were magical. She moved so swiftly and the duck pieces just fell right off. "I hope you enjoy."

"We will Anna. This place is excellent."

Anna smiled and went back to the kitchen.

They started to eat. The duck was perfect, the flavor, the seasoning, the crispy skin the tender meat. The asparagus was crisp, the almonds gave a nice crunch, the mushrooms were divine and the rice made a perfect bed for the food.

"What kind of mushrooms are these?" asked Mikki.

"Chantarelles," Fritz and Sharon said at the same time.

"They're heavenly," said Brenda. "If food could cause orgasms, I'd be having one right now."

They all looked at her and laughed.

"What! Tell me this food isn't setting you on fire. Ohhh so good."

It was the perfect amount of food. Anna came back to ask how it was. It was all gone.

"I hope that's a good sign," she said.

"Would you like to come to dinner one night?" Mikki asked her.

"Would you like to come forever?" Brenda asked her.

She laughed. "It would be nice once I can afford a night away from the restaurant. I'm still working on the finishing touches."

"Of course."

"That food was the best thing ever," said Brenda. "Better than world peace."

Fritz laughed. "She might be on to something."

Anna smiled and went to check on her sous chefs.

The waiter came and asked if they'd like anything else to drink. The wine was long gone. It had gone perfectly with the duck. They got some port. Fritz got a coffee.

The port was tasty, and twice as alcoholic as the pinot noir. Brenda didn't notice until after she finished her glass. The wine started to make her feel lightheaded. Fritz's hands found her lower back. She was excited, by everyone at her table. In a perfect world, she would be able to have all of them, at the same time.

Mikki could see the way Brenda was eyeing Sharon as could Fritz. The two had been eyebanging all night, both trying to hide their glances from the other.

Sharon excused herself and went to the bathroom. Brenda did the same.

Mikki and Fritz had a chat.

"So your wife, and my girlfriend seem to like each other."

"That they do. They've been eye-fucking all night."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Can't say I blame her. Your girlfriend's pretty hot and so are you."

"What did you mean by that?"

"Brenda gets a little distracted when you two are in the room. I think I know what she wants, and I think you know too."

Mikki smiled. "How do you feel about that?"

"Can I watch?"

Mikki's eyes got huge.

"I was teasing. I know Brenda has an attraction, but I don't know if she's comfortable acting on it. I'll talk to her after dinner."

Sharon was washing her hands in the bathroom. Brenda was washing her hands too. Sharon looked in the mirror and froze. Her heart was racing. Everything was triggering her. Brenda smelled fantastic. She looked amazing, and Mikki had been teasing her all night.

"Sharon," Brenda called. She didn't get a response. Brenda rubbed her back, "ready to go back." Sharon nodded. "Is there something wrong?"

Sharon nodded. Their eyes locked. They both wanted it so bad. "I think I know what it is," she whispered into Sharon's ear, her hot breath causing Sharon to tremble. "I like you, too." That's all Brenda said as she returned to the table. Sharon followed her afterwards, her hormones going into overdrive.

"So you finally came back," said Fritz.

"I was betting you two ran away together."

"Oh Stop!" Sharon said.

"Just teasing," Mikki kissed her again. Her hand moved towards Sharon's center; she could feel the heat radiating. The dessert came.

Brenda took a bite from the souffle. It was delicious. "It just melts in my mouth," Brenda licked her lips seductively. Sharon took notice.

Fritz tried his dessert, sweet, salty, crunchy and creamy. He was a fan. He offered Brenda a bite. She took some off his spoon, and she gave him a bite of hers.

Sharon tried her crepes. They were so good.

Mikki bit into a beignet. "Reminds me of New Orleans."

"You've been," Brenda looked at her.

"I went for a spring vacation last year. The jazz festival was fabulous."

"I love New Orleans. The people are happy, the food is delicious, public drinking is legal." Everyone laughed at that.

"Would you like to try it Sharon?" Brenda offered her a bite. Sharon opened her mouth. Brenda had perfect aim.

Mikki and Fritz looked at each other. They all continued to eat. Dessert was done, and they continued to talk. Fritz asked Brenda if she wanted to take a walk with him. They had a courtyard outside the restaurant. They excused themselves and walked. The sky was beautiful. The moon was almost full. The courtyard was full of trees and flower bushes and a fountain. He kissed her under the moonlight and pulled her close. He could feel her heat radiating against him. "Mikki and I were talking while you were away," he whispered into her ear.

"What about?"

"About you and Sharon and the sexual tension in the air."

"Fritzi I..."

"Here me out. You and Sharon have been eye-fucking all night. Mikki and I thought that maybe it would be best if you two just gave into temptation."

"What!"

"I want you to fuck her," he hissed into her ear. She could feel his erection growing as he held her close. "I want you to get her naked and do all of the nasty things you think about when you look at her."

She was panting. The thought of it got her even wetter. He slipped his hand between her legs and began to rub her through her soaked panties. He found her clit. She groaned.

"You want it so bad, don't you."

"Yes," she confessed into his ear.

"You want her to bend you over and fuck you silly, don't you."

"Yes. Yes," she cried as Fritz plunged his fingers into her. He shielded her body behind the trees as he fingered her. She came for him readily. She was so fucking horny.

Sharon and Mikki talked at the table

"Do you want to fuck Brenda?"

"What!" Sharon couldn't believe she just said that. It was true, of course, but how could she tell her girlfriend she wanted to fuck another.

"Let me rephrase. It's obvious you want to fuck her. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh!" Where is this going?

"Tomorrow, Brenda is free. Fritz is willing to forego her for an evening, so that you two can get it on."

Sharon was speechless. Her mouth dropped open.

"A bug will fly in there if you don't close your mouth."

"You won't be mad."

"I will be jealous, but I won't be mad. Do you want to?"

Before she could answer, Brenda and Fritz came back. She was smelling of sex. Her arousal was floral and pungent. Her face was flushed. Fritz had a proud smirk on her face.

"Are we on?" Mikki asked Fritz. They planned to go to a Dodgers came while Sharon and Brenda enjoyed each other. She looked at Sharon who nodded.

"I'll drop Brenda off at 5, which should give us plenty of time to get to the game."

"Game?"

"We're going to see the Dodgers."

The check came. They split the bill, and they headed out.

Sharon and Mikki got to the Raydor house. Mikki took off her dress immediately. "Won't be wearing this ever!" Sharon was going to speak, but she liked having Mikki in just her underwear. She turned around. Mikki unzipped her dress and began to rub her breasts. Sharon's nipples were very hard. Her breasts were sore and she moaned and groaned as Mikki kneaded them. "On a scale of 1-10, how horny are you?" Mikki hissed into her ear.

"11."

"Brenda really gets you going, doesn't she?"

Sharon moaned as Mikki slipped a finger into her. "She smelled good," Sharon told her.

"She smelled like sex. Especially after their walk."

Sharon smelled like sex too. Mikki entered a second finger, and a third one. She lead Sharon to the couch, fingering her all the way. She thrusted in and out until Sharon was on the verge of cumming. She removed all her fingers and sucked Sharon's clit, hard. A couple of sucks, and Sharon exploded, cum gushing everywhere. Mikki lapped it all up, loving the taste of her juices.

Mikki got Sharon on her hands and knees and plunged into her with a strap on.

"FUCK!" Sharon yelled as Mikki went all the way in.

"That's the right word." Mikki started to fuck her, fast and hard. She knew Sharon was going to explode again. She was too worked up to be done after only one orgasm.

"Ohh! Ooh! Ooh! Fuck!" Sharon yelled and screamed for more. She was sopping wet and horny as hell.

Mikki's hands held her hips as she bucked backwards trying to get more. Mikki was determined. She wanted to give Sharon a good fucking before tomorrow, something to remember.

"Fuck me! Fuck!"

"You want it like a whore."

"Yes Mikki! AHHHHHH!" Sharon started cumming again. Mikki kept going. After another orgasm, she pulled out. "Good night, Sharon."

Fritz got Brenda home. He had a throbbing erection and his wife had a wet cunt. He pinned her to the wall and began to fuck her immediately.

"OH GOD FRITZI!" she screamed as he plunged in her. He fucked the breath out of her as she panted loudly. It wasn't long before she was cumming again. He continued to slam into her. His hands found her soft ass, and he began to grope her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and she began to thrust into him. His lips found hers for a ferocious kiss, and he continued to pound her as she had another orgasm. He came deep inside of her.

The next day, Fritz and Brenda ate breakfast together.

"Are you excited?" He asked her

"About tonight?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I'm also a little nervous."

"Don't be. Just enjoy it." They kissed and then went back to eating.

Sharon woke up in Mikki's arms. Mikki made her feel so good. Mikki's hands could find Sharon's breasts, even when she was sleeping. She kissed her lover's neck and went back to sleep.

They lied in bed for another hour. Sharon got up and made them breakfast. Eventually, Mikki was roused from bed, and they ate together. They frolicked in a shared shower, and spent the rest of the day lounging about.

Sharon washed the sheets and made the bed. Mikki looked through her closet. "You should where this." It was a light green neglige. Sharon smiled and kissed Mikki. The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Sharon."

"Brenda, hey what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to bring anything."

"I have plenty of food. Wine is always nice."

"I can do that. I actually meant more like toys, lubes, accessories."

"Oh! Bring whatever you would like to use."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Brenda took her favorite toys and dropped them in cleaning solution. They were already clean, but she wanted them to be double clean.

She packed some fuzzy handcuffs, a key, some silk rope and a blindfold. She also packed a bathrobe and a change of underwear.

Fritz came up behind her and gave her a kiss. "You kinky little girl. What are you packing?"

"Toys," she told him.

He smiled and nibbled on her ear.

Fritz took a shower and got dressed. He wore a jersey and jeans.

Brenda took a shower. She put on some lacy lingerie and a simple sundress to go overtop.

They shared a quick kiss and Brenda grabbed a bottle of wine. They got in the car. They made small talk the whole way. When they got to Sharon's house, Brenda's cheeks turned bright red. She got out and rang the doorbell.

Mikki answered it. "Right on time, come in." Brenda and Fritz came inside. She had a beautiful home. Sharon came out wearing a blouse and a skirt. She blushed when she saw Brenda. Mikki was looking more like her normal self, dark jeans and a Dodgers t-shirt. She also had a hat on.

"Ready to go, Howard."

"Yep!" They said their goodbyes, and Mikki and Fritz left.

Brenda and Sharon looked at each other longingly, neither of them knowing where to start.

"What do we do now?" Brenda finally asked.

"We could talk."

"Okay."

They looked at each other. "You look nice," Brenda finally said something.

"Thank you. I like your dress."

"I hoped you would."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"God yes!"

Sharon poured two glasses of Sangria. They clicked their glasses and began to drink. The alcohol instantly settled Brenda's nerves.

"That's much better. I was just a bundle of nerves."

"Me too."

"I thought I was going to burst last night," Brenda admitted.

"I could barely talk."

"Thank you for inviting us. Anna's restaurant is spectacular."

"I'm so glad you came."

Brenda blushed.

"What did I say?"

"We might have had some fun in the courtyard."

"You little slut. I thought I detected a glow on you."

"I couldn't help it. I was very aroused last night. You had something to do with it."

"Little old me."

"You're not old," Brenda moved closer. Sharon smelled amazing. "You smell good."

"So do you."

They were face to face, ready to have more, but neither of them wanted to rush. "Would you like to make dinner with me?" Sharon asked

"Yes."

"I was thinking something light. We ate so much yesterday."

"Light sounds perfect."

"Grilled cheese."

"Tasty."

They got to the kitchen. Sharon had sourdough. Brenda looked for cheese. She found a Wisconsin black-wax cheddar. "Can you get the bacon and the rosemary as well?"

Brenda found them and the butter.

Sharon heated up a pan and Brenda started slicing the cheese. Sharon chopped the rosemary and took out a mortar and pestle and some tellicherry peppercorns. She crushed the peppercorns.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asked.

"If you crush the peppercorns so they're coarse, then the flavor is more concentrated. You can taste the piperine It's also fresher."

"What's piperine?"

"It's like capsaicin, but it's milder."

"You know so much about food."

"It helps when your friend is a world-class chef. We've known each other a long time."

"Could you teach me?"

"Of course."

Sharon flipped the bacon. "Can you get the paper towels?"

Brenda folded some over paper towels and Sharon put the bacon on it to get out some of the grease."

Sharon poured most of the grease into a jar and added a little butter and some rosemary. She put the sourdough in the pan.

"You didn't add any cheese."

"I cook the bread on both sides. It's better when both sides are toasted."

Sharon flipped the bread and added more butter to the bottom. Brenda added the cheese and the bacon. Sharon added the rest of the rosemary, sea salt and the crushed peppercorn. Once the cheese started to melt, Sharon formed the sandwiches. Brenda poured more sangria.

Dinner was done. They ate and drank.

"This is delicious," Brenda told her.

Sharon smiled.

After dinner, they cleared the table. Brenda did the dishes.

Sharon put on some music. Brenda returned. She wrapped her arms around Sharon. "Dance with me."

Their arms wrapped around each other. Their hips moved slowly with the music. Brenda rested her head on Sharon's shoulder. Sharon's hands slipped to her ass. They looked at each other. The sun was going to set soon. The light was beautiful as it shone through the window. Brenda kissed Sharon. It was soft and gentle. Their lips danced around each other. Their tongues slowly darted in and out of each other's mouths, learning the landscape. Sharon led Brenda to the couch where the kiss continued. They went slow and easy, exploring each other's mouths thoroughly.

Brenda broke the kiss. Sharon sighed. Brenda started to touch Sharon's breasts and nibble on her neck. Sharon purred for her.

Brenda's hands made their way all over Sharon's body. Sharon moaned for her. Brenda straddled her and got to work, kissing her all over, taking off her clothes. Brenda tossed the dress off her head, knocking out her ponytail in the same motion. As Brenda's long hair fell back down, Sharon saw the lingerie she wore underneath the dress. Sharon started breathing heavily. Brenda kissed her and began to grind on top of her. The feeling of Brenda on her hips got her really horny and she started to grope Brenda's ass. She was wearing a thong to top it off.

They got their underclothes off. Sharon carried Brenda to the bed. Brenda was very wet. Sharon began to kiss and touch her all over. She got down to Brenda's aching center and began to finger her.

"Yes!" Brenda cried as Sharon finally began to probe her. Sharon could see the fire in her eyes, and she inserted a second finger. She kept going.

"Please, Fuck me Sharon!"Brenda lied on her back and opened her legs wide.

Sharon knelt in front of her and began to eat her out. Brenda's hips started thrashing about. There was too much pleasure. Sharon knew exactly where to lick her, where to suck her, where to probe her. It was like she was a pussy dragon-slayer. Brenda cried and begged as Sharon worked her over.

She stopped and kissed her way back up to Brenda's mouth. They made out furiously. "I want you to pound me," Brenda hissed. Sharon smiled and left the bed. She came back with a dildo and a strap-on.

Brenda's eyes got wide. It was a big dildo. "I think you can take it. You're very wet."

Brenda blushed. Sharon got ready and slipped into Brenda. She went in easily. Brenda groaned when she got all the way in. Her legs locked around Sharon's hips. Sharon began to thrust.

"Ohh Yes!" She kissed Sharon roughly, getting all of her juices from Sharon's mouth. Sharon began to pound her. Brenda begged for more and more, and she started to cum, over and over again.

Eventually, Brenda's legs fell back to the bed and she leaned back. Sharon pulled out of her and kissed her neck. They embraced.

Once Brenda recovered, she sat up. "I want to make you feel good, too."

"You will."

"Wait here." Brenda went to get her bag. She told Sharon to close her eyes and to get on her hands and knees. Sharon did as she was told. Brenda tied a rope to each of the four bed posts and quickly tied each rope to Sharon's wrist or ankle.

"What are you doing?" She opened her eyes to see she was tied up. "What on Earth!"

"I'm going to make you feel good." Brenda smiled and kissed her new lover. Sharon accepted the kiss, how could she not?

Brenda slid under Sharon and began to suckle her breasts and bite on her nipples. She got to Sharon's wetness and began to lick her. She used her fingers to probe her cunt as she licked her clit. Sharon moaned and groaned as Brenda would heat her up and then cool her down. Brenda started rimming her.

Sharon loved it. "That's the spot. Yes!"

Once she was out of control horny, Brenda made her a deal. "Can I blindfold you?"

"You want to blindfold me too?"

"I'll untie you if I can blindfold you."

"You can do both if you fuck me."

"I'll untie you and fuck you."

"Okay."

Brenda took out one of the dildo's she brought and put it on herself. She untied Sharon and blindfolded her. She led Sharon out of the room. She led Sharon out the sliding door to the grass and brought her to her hands and knees.

"You want to fuck me out..." Before she could finish the sentence, Brenda plunged into her, fucking her wildly, for the whole world to see.

"OHH!" Sharon yelled as Brenda began to pound her. They were quite a sight. Two beautiful women, naked as they came, fucking passionately under the moonlight. Sharon began to buck back into Brenda. She tried not to make too much noise, but she couldn't help herself. She was horny as fuck and Brenda was giving it to her, in her own backyard. Brenda began to rub her clit as she fucked her. It wasn't long before Sharon came all over the grass. Brenda kept going, not missing a beat. She kissed Sharon roughly and began to grope her breasts, kneading them intently. Sharon gasped.

She moaned and muttered and cursed as Brenda had her way with her. It wasn't long before Sharon came again. Brenda flipped her onto her back and went for it again. She put Sharon's legs on her ankles and continued to fuck her. She could see Sharon's beautiful body under the moonlight as she pounded her. She loved watching Sharon's breasts heave as she was fucked.

"Cum for me," she hissed into Sharon's ear. Sharon began to rub her own clit until she did, and Brenda continued to fuck her. Not yet satisfied. They did it again, and Brenda finally took it easy on Sharon.

They collapsed on the grass and looked up at the moon.

"Do you always fuck outside?" Sharon asked her

"Only when you turn me on."

Sharon smiled. "Let's go inside."

They were both covered in grass and dirt. They took a quick shower. Brenda came out with cuffs. "Do you want to cuff me?"

Sharon smiled. She cuffed Brenda's arms behind her back and began to rim her. Brenda moaned and groaned as Sharon took control. It wasn't long Brenda was on her knees, head down, ass in the air, begging to get fucked. Sharon grinned. She found the lube and got nice and ready. She started to probe Brenda's hole. Brenda was tight, but she easily loosened for Sharon's fingers. Sharon slipped her dildo into Brenda's ass.

"OHHH FUCK!" Brenda yelled as Sharon pushed into her.

Sharon held her position for a minute.

"What are you waiting for?" Brenda yelled. "FUCK ME!"

Sharon didn't have to be told twice. She pounded Brenda. Brenda came for her twice. Her ass was nice and tight, and it was very fun to fuck. Brenda bucked her hips into Sharon, trying to get more, needed more. Sharon took a vibrator to her clit. The stimulation overwhelmed Brenda, and Brenda came again. Sharon saw the time. We should get ready before Fritz and Mikki come back.

Brenda was exhausted. They threw the sheets in the washer machine. Brenda washed the toys. She put on her change of underwear and her dress.

Sharon put on a bathrobe. It was her house, after all.

They finally got packed up and the doorbell rang. Brenda answered it.

"Hey slut," Mikki walked in. Fritz kissed his wife. "You only vaguely smell of sex," he whispered.

"Oh hush!"

They said their goodbyes and Brenda and Fritz returned home.

"How was it?" he asked her.

"It was incredible. It was sweet and tender, but also animalistic and passionate."

He kissed her again, and they went to bed, to sleep.

Sharon lied on her bed, sans sheets.

"Your night was that wild. You just washed those."

"You have no idea. She's like the energizer bunny."

Mikki kissed her exhausted girlfriend, and they went to sleep.


	4. Back to Work

Fritz woke up to Brenda kissing his neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She slowly kissed her way down to his feet and back to his thighs, biting them roughly. He was wide awake now and she began to slowly stroke him as she bit his chest.

He grunted in response, and she took that as her cue. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and pinched the other one. She switched sides, and then kissed her way back down him again. He had a longing look in his eyes, and she slowly drew him into her mouth.

"Arrg!" he growled as she slowly moved her mouth up and down. Her behind wriggled as she performed on him. She had a great ass. He wanted to slap it, but he didn't want her to stop. She started to stroke him and suck on his balls. She sucked the head into her mouth, stroked him with one hand and massaged his nuts with the other. She moved like a well-oiled machine, and it wasn't long before he lost it.

"Good morning," she told him after she swallowed.

He smiled. "To what do I owe such a lovely greeting?"

"I wanted to please you."

"Can't complain about that."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Brunch?"

Sharon's House

"That sounds great." Brenda got out of bed and fed Joel. She returned to bed and snuggled with Fritz.

Sharon woke up to Mikki sleeping at her side. She rolled over and pulled Mikki into her arms. Mikki muttered something and then put her head on Sharon's shoulders. Sharon kissed her neck and began to explore her with her hands. Mikki opened an eye. "Hello, sexy."

Sharon kissed her mouth, and they began making out. Her hands found Mikki's ass and began to grope it aggressively.

"Oooh, that feels really good." Mikki moved to straddle Sharon and began grinding on her. Sharon's leg moved in between Mikki's, and they continued to kiss as they ground into each other.

The kissing evolved to necking with intermittent moaning and groaning. Mikki rolled her onto her back and began to eat her. Sharon returned the favor. They licked and fingered each other. It didn't take long for either of them to have an orgasm and fall on the bed.

After a couple of minutes, Mikki got up.

"Don't go."

"I'm just going to get some juice."

Sharon smiled. "I like it when you're here with me."

"I wonder why that is."

Brenda and Fritz roused their children to get some brunch. She got them to brush their teeth and put on deodorant. They had a boy, Aiden, and a girl, Raven. They were twins. She was blonde like her mother. Aiden had raven-colored hair like his father. Brenda got them dressed, and they were ready to go.

They got to the restaurant. Raven wanted fruit. Her brother wanted pancakes. They both sat in booster seats since they were only 3. Fritz grabbed Raven's plate. He got her pineapple, grapes and strawberries and some bacon and toast. Brenda got Aiden pancakes with some syrup and some fruit and bacon. Brenda got french toast for herself, and Fritz got eggs benedict. The waiter walked by with champagne flutes. Brenda got a mimosa.

"I want one too!" Aiden always wanted what his mother had.

Brenda asked the waiter to bring him juice in a champagne flute.

"How was your weekend?" Fritz asked them. They stayed with Uncle Jimmy.

"We went to the zoo!" Raven started.

"I like the snakes," said Aiden. The waiter returned with his juice.

The kids babbled about Uncle Jimmy and his friend Frank. Fritz was so happy to have his family all together. He had wanted to be a father for so long, and he wasn't sure if Brenda would ever want to be a mother, but one night, it was raining heavily. They made love all nights the thunder struck, and two months later, they realized she was pregnant. Fritz has loved rainstorms ever since.

Brenda loved her kids. She saw the best of her and Fritzi in them. Aiden had his father's handsome looks and was outgoing like his mother. Raven looked just like her mother but was more reserved, like her father. She was more studious, and her brother more adventurous. They completed each other well.

Andrea and Flynn were eating on the other end of the restaurant. They looked over to see the Howard family. "I always wanted a twin sister," Andrea told him.

"If you had a twin, I wouldn't get any sleep. I can barely keep up with you."

"Oh hush!"

He kissed her softly. "I'm glad you came out this morning."

"Me too."

The waiter brought the check. Andy insisted on paying.

Brenda saw them. "Fritzi, guess who else is here?"

Fritz turned to see Andrea and Flynn. "I told you. They're a thing now."

"Oh how cute."

Aiden saw Andy and ran out his seat straight towards him. "Uncle Andy," he yelled as he jumped on his lap, his sister right behind him.

"I'll get them," Fritz said as he walked over.

"How are you sprouts doing?" Andy and Provenza had their fair share of babysitting these two. Brenda had a way of asking them to watch the twins for a minute and somehow disappearing for two hours. They loved Provenza. No one, especially Provenza, knew why.

"We went to the zoo yesterday."

"I like the snakes."

Andrea laughed. Flynn was good with kids, even though he denies it.

"Are you his girlfriend?" asked Raven.

Andrea blushed.

"Sorry about that." Fritz came to scoop up his children.

"Daddy! Uncle Andy has a girlfriend," said Raven

"She's pretty," said Aiden.

"Let's get back to brunch. Have a nice day you two." Fritz ushered his kids back to their table.

"Damn. She's only three and she's already doing interrogations." Flynn kissed Andrea on the cheek. "She didn't scare you did she."

"She is her mother's daughter. Let's go." They held hands as they left the restaurant.

Monday

Flynn and Provenza were drinking coffee in the squad room. "Raven grilled Andrea at brunch."

"She tried. We got rescued by Fritz."

"She's only 3. At this rate, she'll have a badge at 6 and outrank me at 10."

"Andrea got so spooked by the girlfriend question. I think she's more scared of commitment than I am."

"That's impressive."

"I know right."

Brenda came in. She had already dropped off the twins at pre-school. "Raven was asking about you and Andrea." Brenda laughed.

"She's too young to be doing interrogations."

"I taught her nothing."

"Is it biological?" Provenza inquired.

"Guess so."

The rest of the squad stumbled in.

"Where are we on the Perkins case?" Chief was ready to start

"When her father died last year, she inherited $10,000," Tao started. Instead of paying back her best friend for the money she borrowed, she spent it all on purses and coke. They got into a row about a week before she died. The friend went to New York two days after the murder. She's due back today."

"Make sure we have the TSA detain her upon arrival."

Sanchez held up his thumb. He was on the phone with them now.

"Any other persons of interest?"

"She gave her ex-boyfriend the clap. He found out last month, and they got into a big argument at his sister's birthday party." Gabriel tried not to laugh.

"Bring him in here as well and the sister."

"The mother stopped talking to her over a year ago," Flynn added.

"Bring her too."

"Anyone else?"

"Chief Johnson, a word please."

Brenda followed Pope into her office.

"Does every investigation have to be a witch hunt?"

"We could make them scavenger hunts instead. Just leave easter eggs everywhere and wait for someone to confess."

"Really Brenda. Why do I have to take so much crap you you?"

"All I do is catch killers. I thought that's why you hired me."

Pope put down a tabloid. Ryan Perkins was on the front page.

"You really should find better reading material."

"The press is all over this case. The last thing I need is you giving everyone the perp walk."

"Do you really want to change procedure for a celebrity again? Do you remember the OJ trial?"

Pope shook his head. "Can you try do be discreet with this one?"

"I'll try, but once I make an arrest, everything will be insane."

"Try not to let it go crazy before then."

"Duly noted." Pope left.

Brenda rolled her eyes and walked back out.

"Chief's in the dog house!" Provenza ribbed.

"Do you want to join me?"

He shook his head.

"The mother just bought a ticket to Spain on her credit card," Sanchez told her. "Should I bring her in?"

"Let's wait for her at the airport. She might have something interesting in her luggage. Also, lets try and round up her friends and see what they have to tell us."

"Right now, they're probably getting ready for brunch," said Gabriel. "They eat at the W, every day at a special table."

"Let's wire the table, and send someone their to monitor them. Can we get an undercover to be their waiter?"


	5. Life in the Fast Lane

Sharon woke up alone. Her bed felt empty without Mikki in it. Before her, Sharon was used to sleeping alone. She hopped in the shower and got ready for work.

She was getting dressed when she got a phone call.

"Raydor speaking."

"Sharon. It's Brenda, we have a problem."

"Who shot whom, where?"

"No one got shot. Sanchez accidentally broke a civilians' nose."

"What?"

"We were watching this table at the W and hoping that they would talk about this murder that occurred earlier in the week, but then we saw a drug deal instead. We went to arrest them for that and then ask them about the murder but the guy tried to flee. We told him to stop, of course he didn't. Sanchez tackled him, and he fell into a table, breaking his nose."

"Is that all?"

"He's already threatening to sue."

"Great. I'll be there in twenty. Don't move anyone until I get there."

"He's already on his way to an ENT to get an assessment on his nose. Sanchez is waiting with his union rep. We detained all of the witnesses. They're still at the W. The manager is not happy."

"I got it. Hot mess at the W. Bye."

Sharon sighed. How could Brenda manage to make such a disaster out a simple ease dropping task?

She finished putting on her makeup and got in the car.

When she arrived, everyone was talking at once. Brenda was hiding in the corner. Pope was not amused. "Everyone, please calm down," Sharon tried. No use, everyone was going on.

Flynn saw her dilemma. "Hey SHUT UP NOW!" he bellowed. Everyone got quiet.

"I need to get this over with, so everyone can be on their way. First, I need everyone who witnessed the altercation to come with me. The friends lined up. "No talking," she told them. She separated them all into different rooms, each with an officer watching them. One by one, she heard their stories. They were clearly drunk and maybe high. They were chatting and drinking, then the fuzz came. One kid ran, he knocked over a waiter, causing pancakes to fly everywhere and then they heard screaming. None of the friends had seen Sanchez strike him. They just heard the aftermath. The stories were all a little garbled. Some remembered the waiter but not the pancakes. Some remembered the pancakes flying but didn't know how they got there. One person was so drunk, he just drooled. She shook her head. So much for an independent account.

She spoke to Sanchez next. He said that he was waiting in the back and Gabriel was in the front in case they bolted. Flynn and Provenza approached, and the kid ran for it, knocking over the waiter, sending pancakes everywhere. Sanchez told him to stop. He kept going. Sanchez tried to grab him, but the kid was going fast so they both fell on the table and the kid broke his nose.

"So you didn't tackle him on purpose."

"No. I thought I could grab him and pull him down. He wasn't very big."

Brenda approached. "Can we take the witnesses now?"

"I don't know if you can get anything useful out of them. They're pretty gone."

"You'd be surprised."

"All yours. I still need to talk to the victim first."

"Victim, don't you mean fool?"

Sharon shook her head.

"He's at Bethesda," Taylor told her.

"Are you sure?"

He scowled.

She was on her way.

Brenda called to her team. "Round up the drunks and bring them to the station."

"For what!" they whined.

"How about suspicion of possessing narcotics, purchasing narcotics, conspiracy and ruining my morning? Either you can come willingly, or I will arrest all of you."

"Can she do that?" Pope asked Taylor. He shrugged.

They all went to the station.

"This isn't fair," one girl went. "A little coke never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to John Belushi."

"Who?"

The chief shook her head. "I don't care about the cocaine. I care about Mandy Prescott."

They looked at her blankly.

Your friend. She was murdered a few days ago.

"What do you want from us?"

"Do you know why anyone would kill her?"

"She would steal people's drugs," one girl mentioned.

"She would steal people's boyfriends," added another.

"She never paid anyone back," said one guy..

"Didn't she have plenty of money?" Brenda asked.

"Her mother cut her off," said the other guy. "She blew through the money her father left her. What money she had she got from her 'modeling career.'"

"You didn't think much of her career," Brenda inquired.

"She got a couple of shoots by sucking dick," said one girl.

"She was pretty," added another, "but she hated being told what to do. She had Naomi Cambell's attitude without the talent."

"But you were all her friends."

"Yeah, she was pretty alright once you got past the other stuff."

"Did she have any recent arguments with anyone?"

"She tiffed Tammy for 2.5k," said one girl.

"Her agent was pissed at her. She showed up to a set high as shit, and they gave the part to someone else. She wouldn't pay his commission."

"What was his name?"

"Larry Cast."

The kids were starting to sober up. They didn't seem to know much else. Brenda cut them lose and told them not to do it again. They didn't really know what she was talking about.

Sharon arrived at the hospital to interview her victim. He was a nasty guy, kept cursing at the staff and demanding his father. He said he'd sue the pants of LAPD. He insisted that Sanchez purposefully drove his head into the table. Sharon asked the doctor if he could say anything about how the nose broke. According to the x-rays, it got smushed.

"Like he was slammed?" she asked.

"Or like someone fell on him. Can't see any difference."

Sharon shook her head, he said he said, story. She felt bad for Sanchez. It probably was an accident. Maybe they have security cameras she thought. She called the hotel. Unfortunately, they only keep the cameras in the elevators and hallways and the main desk in case of theft. She asked for the closest feeds anyway. Maybe it will show something useful

The videos got sent to Buzz. Sharon could view them when she returned to the precinct. She got there, and Pope and Brenda were arguing.

"What on Earth were you thinking?"

"That her friends might say something about her or her death that was useful."

"You decided to arrest them for cocaine."

"It would have bought me 48 hours to try and get something more substantial."

"Look how well that turned out."

"It's not my fault he ran. He would have been better off staying put."

"That's a great defense. Where are the others?"

"I cut them loose."

"Why?"

"They told me everything they knew. What? You're mad that I detained them and you're mad I let them go. Which one is it?"

"What if they hire lawyers?"

"For what. They got caught buying cocaine in a restaurant. They're lucky I cut them loose."

"I did not need you to make a spectacle of this case."

"You need me to get answers, and now I have a lot more than I did before."

"You actually learned something useful today."

"I did. Lieutenant Tao, see if you can find a Larry Cast for me. He's her agent."

Flynn poked his head in. "Tammy is in interview room one. Byron is in room 2."

Sharon went to the surveillance room with everyone else.

"They weren't at the hotel," Provenza told her.

"I know. I'm just curious as to what all this case is about."

Brenda sat down with Tammy.

"Thank you for coming to see us. We just have a few short questions."

"What is this about? I have to work."

"This is about Mandy Prescott. I understood you were friends."

"Best friends, since we were 8."

"You did everything together?"

"Absolutely."

"How well did you know Byron?"

"He had quite a temper. I didn't think he was good for Mandy."

"Did he ever get physical with her?"

"Not that I saw. He was more of the screaming and breaking plates kind of guy."

"Do you know if they had a row recently?"

"He accused her of giving him gonorrhea at his sister's party. She was pretty upset by it."

"I also heard you had a falling out."

"It was only a little squabble."

"I heard she ripped you off. 2.5k."

"Mandy could be a bit selfish, but I knew she would be able to get it together eventually. She had a lot of talent, when she actually applied herself."

"Thank you. That will be all."

Pope was stunned. That's it.

"Why the hell didn't you grill her on the money?"

"Did you see her watch? It was easily worth 5k. I have trouble believing that woman would kill for such a paltry amount of money. If she did it, it's for something else, we don't know, and I like having answers before I ask the questions. Also, Byron's looking pretty good right now, so if you'll excuse me..." She was off.

Byron had his arms folded. He was pissed.

"So Byron. I understand you used to have a relationship with Mandy Prescott."

"Unfortunately."

"Can you tell me when and why it ended?"

"Why is it your business?"

"She got murdered, so her whole life is my business as any of it could explain who killed her."

"I assumed she overdosed. She was pretty into the nose candy."

"Is that why you broke up?"

"Amongst other reasons."

"Like her giving you an STD."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Well, you went off on her during your sister's party. Word travels."

"She humiliated me. I had to take a physical for my health insurance for work. Imagine their surprise when they find out I failed the physical because I had the clap."

"You must have been really upset."

"I was pissed, but my sister calmed me down. I just decided to forget that bitch."

Tao knocked on the door. "The sister is next door," he whispered to the Chief.

"Please, excuse me for a few minutes. Would you like a drink or any food?"

"Can I get some nachos?" Tao went to the cafeteria.

Brenda and Gabriel went to interview Byron's sister.

She looked really upset.

"Were you and Mandy close?" Brenda asked her.

She just weeped.

"I understand your brother was upset with her. He accused her of cheating."

She looked at her, not saying a word.

"He said you calmed him down."

"He was yelling and screaming," she finally spoke. "He called her a whore and all kinds of names. I reminded him that Mama raised us better than that. He just needed to be alone."

Brenda let her go. She could tell the woman was holding back, but she needed answers first.

Tao checked the inventory found in Mandy's house. There was no medication for gonorrhea. He told the Chief. She excused herself for a minute and went to Byron.

"One more question. Do you have the prescription from when you got your medication?"

"At home, why?"

"We found no evidence that Mandy ever got treated."

"Why wouldn't she get treated?"

"Not all people get symptoms when they first get the disease. She might not have known she had it until you confronted her or she might have thought that you got it from someone else."

He said he'd fax over the prescription. He said he got it the day he found out, which was the morning of the party, just a few days before she was killed.

Brenda checked with Mandy's doctor. She had just gotten tested the day after the party. Her results hadn't come back yet from the lab, but Brenda already knew from the autopsy that she had it.


	6. Tension

Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. Aiden wanted mostly meatballs. Raven wanted mostly spaghetti.

"How was daycare?"

Aiden went first. "Raven got in trouble."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"What happened Raven?"

"There was this hawk on the roof, and I wanted to take a closer look, so I started climbing the ladder that was leaning on the wall, and Ms. Jones got mad. If I wasn't supposed to climb it, why was it there?"

Fritz shook his head. He saw Brenda in Raven so easily, endless curiosity, no boundaries. "It was probably left there by someone doing work on the building. Ladders are dangerous."

"Then she shouldn't have left it there."

Brenda laughed. "I'm surprised you wanted to climb a ladder." Sounded more like something Aiden would do

"Hawks are cool!"

"How was your day, Fritz!"

"Did you arrest anyone, Dad?" Raven asked.

"Did you shoot 'em?" asked Aiden.

"I didn't shoot or arrest anyone today."

"Awww!" the twins groaned.

Fritz laughed and looked at his wife. "I did, however, get a break on my drug case."

"That's great honey."

"We just need to find him."

"Who is he?"

"Ryan Fitzpatrick."

Brenda's face fell.

"Do you know him?"

"We arrested him this morning for drug dealing. He tried to flee the scene and broke his nose ,and now he's threatening to sue LAPD."

Fritz started laughing. "Of course, the one man I'm looking for, and you already found him. Can I talk to him tomorrow?"

"If his lawyer will let you. I'm sure he'll have one by then."

Fritz got a text from Liz. She put pictures of her party on facebook, and her coworker who wasn't invited saw them and get mad. "People forget that everyone can see what you're up to on facebook."

Brenda looked at her husband. "You're a genius. She kissed him and went to her laptop."

Fritz had no idea what he just said. The twins went to play. Fritz cleared the table.

Brenda started going through Mandy's facebook page. There were tons of photos from the party that night. She wanted to see them all at once. She could do that at work tomorrow. She had a feeling that the pictures would tie together the whole case. She e-mailed Tao, asking him if he could get all of the pictures from the party on facebook, and see if he could put them in order of when they were taken.

Fritz tucked in the twins. "Will Mommy sing to us?" He went to find his wife. "The twins would like a song." Brenda smiled and went to their room. Their favorite song was "Two Doves." By the time she was done singing, they were already sound asleep. Fritz loved it when she sang. He would listen at the door.

He went to bed. Brenda followed. Her lips found his. He pulled her legs apart and deepened the kiss. His lips found her neck and began to nibble. "Are you working with Sharon on this case?"

"We have to. Sanchez broke that punks nose."

"You're not excited to see her?"

"Not at work. When I see her there, it's usually a bad sign."

"You'd rather her be naked, in your bed."

"Exactly." She pulled Fritz and kissed him. "But right now, all I want is you."

He grinned. The clothes came off. He pulled her on top of him, and she began to ride him, reverse cowgirl. He loved watching her ass as she moved against him. His hands found her clit, and he began to rub her. It wasn't long until she burst all over him. He pushed her forward, so she would be on her hands and knees and began to fuck her. His hands were firm, and they held her hips in place. He moved quickly and deliberately.

She moaned and muttered as he had his way with her. His lips found her neck, and he started to whisper into her ear. "You like it like this, don't you."

She grunted for a yes and began to buck her hips back into him. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it as he rode her. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying everything. It wasn't long before she came again. He followed her, and they fell onto the bed. He looked at his wife. She was gorgeous. He wondered what it looked like on Saturday night. His wife naked and sweaty, entangled with another woman. He imagined them devouring each other, starting with passionate kisses, where they were both naked and their breasts mashed together. He imagined that the kisses became deeper and more sensual, and they took each other repeatedly in her bed. What he would give to watch them fuck.

Brenda looked ready to drift off to sleep.

The next day at work, Brenda came in feeling pretty good. They had Ryan in interview room 1 with his lawyer. She decided to let Fritz take the first crack at him. Until she had more information on her murder, she had no need for him. The agent was in interview room two. She started there.

"Mr. Cast, thank you for joining us."

"I would have come in earlier, but I've been so busy. The funeral arrangements and all."

"Her mother didn't take care of that?"

"She said, drop her in a hole."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you could tell me a bit about Mandy."

"Like what?"

"Like about what type of person she was, how your working relationship with her was, if she had problems with anyone."

"Well, problems, she had a bunch of those. She was talented, when she decided to go to work, but she didn't always do that. She got in arguments with her friend over nothing pretty much all day long. They would get drunk in the morning, argue all day and go clubbing at night. As you can probably tell, her mother cut her off entirely."

"Do you know why?"

"I think it was a culmination of things. She would lie, take jewelry, forge checks. Her mother got sick of her crap."

"You took her on as a client?"

"When she wanted to, she took amazing photos. Business is hard right now. I can't turn away clients who bring in money, even if they are undesirable."

"I heard she stiffed you on a job."

"Well she showed up, a little messed up, and she couldn't work. I wanted my commission, since I got her the job. Her own behavior lost it. She said, she didn't have money and I'd have to deal with it. I was just going to take it out of her next check. Guess that's not happening."

Tao was putting together the facebook photos. He found a lot more on their pages. He found out when people started dating and when they broke up. He found out where they went clubbing. Who went on vacation with whom, etc. He even found photos of previous parties. One girl, who didn't realize there was being a photo taken, was snorting something in a little spoon in the background. This was at Byron's sister's house. He kept looking for the little spoon in other pictures. He finally figured out what it came from. It was a little shovel that was a part of a figurine. He realized lots of people had one at the party. It must be how they distribute the coke.

He looked up the manufacturer and as it turns out, the sister ordered 50 of these figurines to be sent to her house. He knew the Chief would want to search the house. He started writing down the facts to get a search warrant.

Brenda went up to her squad room. "Chief!" Tao called her. "I'm working on a search warrant for the sister's home. I think she was distributing cocaine in these little figurines." He showed her the photo.

"Good work Tao. I'm going to take a look at these photos. Flynn and Provenza were watching Fritz's interview with Ryan and taking notes. Sanchez had to be on leave. Gabriel was by Brenda's side.

"Hey," she said looking at him. "Let's see what's going on with these photos." Brenda looked at them. Gabriel got distracted by the timeline information Tao printed out. Brenda saw people drinking. She could tell when they got high by their pupil changes through out the night. Some of the girls wore the figurines like necklaces. She looked through the earlier parties. She saw Mandy and the sister holding hands, and they disappeared into a room.

"Look at this Chief," Gabriel called. "The sister used to date Ryan. They broke up the day after Mandy died."

"I think I know why," the Chief responded.

Tao got the search warrant. They searched the house, looking for little figurines and any cocaine. The figurines were small, so they could search almost anywhere. Brenda found a prescription bottle in the cupboard. She noted the date and took the bottle. Gabriel found the rest of the figurines and a small bag of cocaine. They seized it and picked up the sister from work.

"Tao, Can you take this cocaine to SID and see if they can compare it to the cocaine we found on Ryan?"

"Yes, Chief," he was gone.

Brenda called Captain Raydor. "Could you get Ryan's medical records for me?"

"Those are confidential, Chief."

"Not if he's suing us for causing his injuries."

Sharon shook her head. "I'll see if we can get a release." Sharon was able to get the report from the doctor. She was surprised at what she saw. She brought the report to the Chief in her office.

"Thanks, Shar." She looked quite pretty today. "Is that a new suit?"

"No. I've had it for a while."

"It looks really good on you."

"Thanks, Brenda." They looked at each other, and then shyly looked away. "I better get going."

"Of course. Don't let me hold you."

I wish you would, Sharon thought to herself as she walked back to her office.

Brenda finally had a story that made sense. First, she interviewed the sister.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"We found cocaine in your house."

"Why were you in my house? You had no right."

"We have a warrant. We know you were distributing cocaine in these figurines." Brenda put one on the desk.

"I have never seen those before."

"Really," added Gabriel. "You ordered them from this website." He showed her the form that the manufacturer had faxed them.

"Those were just party favors."

"Your guests were dumb enough to put pictures on facebook. We saw them snorting the cocaine from these shovels." Brenda detached it from the figurine. Then she opened the head, where the cocaine could be easily stored.

"What do you want from me? This wasn't my idea."

"Whose idea was it?" Gabriel asked.

"If I talk, will you help me?"

"It depends on what you say," Brenda offered nothing

She sighed. "Ryan needed to expand his business. He said he had a lot more product going in and he wanted more customers. Mandy had an idea that if he gave out samples at the party, he could get a bunch of new customers. She invited a bunch of friends and she was supposed to get free product for everyone she turned to Ryan."

"So Ryan just started selling to her friends."

"Yes." Brenda knew that was a lie. Photos don't lie.

"What was your relationship with Mandy?"

"Friends."

"Just friends."

"Yes."

Brenda put the pill bottle on the table. "How do you explain this?" Mandy had gonorrhea too.

"That is private."

"I will ask you again. Were you and Mandy involved?"

"Yes," she screamed. "We were lovers. Are you happy now?"

"Did Byron know?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course not. We kept is a secret."

"What about Ryan?"

"How would he know?"

"When did you break up?"

"He broke up with me a few days ago. He didn't say why."

Brenda had what she needed.

"Will I go to jail?"

"That depends on what you can offer." Ryan seemed to be a bigger player anyway. Maybe she could catch a break. Maybe she wouldn't. Brenda was not very concerned for a coke distributor who was nailing her brother's girlfriend, gross.

Brenda called the doctor. "Can you tell me when Ryan started taking the medication?" It was the day after the party. Imagine that.

Brenda knocked on the door to interview 1.

Fritz came out. "I need to talk to the DA about offering him a deal. He can give us information on bigger dealers."

Brenda looked at him.

"What, he's a small fish?"

"He's also a killer."

Fritz's face fell. "Are you sure?"

Brenda nodded. "I have his girlfriend in interview room 2. She might be able to give you more information. She's also a liar."

"Good to know." They traded rooms.

"You're not the DA. I want a deal."

"I'm not here about the drug cases. I'm here about Mandy Perkins."

"What about her?"

"When did you find out?"

"Find out what."

"That she was sleeping with your girlfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's go through this shall we. Mandy was dating Byron. His sister was dating you. Here's a picture of a double date y'all went on. However, Mandy and your girlfriend started to see each other. Here's a picture of them at a party, sneaking off into a room, so they can be alone. Mandy gets an STD from somewhere. She gives it to Byron and his sister, and his sister gave it to you. Byron found out the morning of the party, and he confronted her there. You got tested the next day. Why else would you get tested? Unless you were sleeping with Mandy or Byron."

"Gross. I wouldn't touch either of them."

"So Mandy was sleeping with your girlfriend."

"I didn't know."

"Why did you dump her then?"

His face fell.

"It must have been really hard for you. You were a good boyfriend, gave her what she wanted, provided drugs for all of her obnoxious friends, were just trying to make a quick buck so you could get out of here and then she went and started sleeping with not only another woman, but Mandy Perkins, the trashiest girl in the whole group, talk about humiliating."

"You have no idea." He was seething.

"You went to the doctor, found out you were sick, then what?"

"I just wanted to talk to Mandy. I had no idea why she would do this. We were such good friends. I never hounded her for money. I always had what she needed, but she just looked at me and laughed. She said I wasn't man enough for any woman, much less my girlfriend, and to consider the clap the price I pay for being a lousy fuck."

"You showed her."

"I sure did. She'll never laugh at me again. I only meant to hit her once, but I saw the lamp and I just smashed it on her head. That was it. She never woke up."

Brenda arrested him for murder and left.

Fritz took the sister with him. She didn't know too many names, but she remembered the people who would drop off the drugs to Ryan. She was going to look at some photos.

Pope was floored. The media was going to go haywire for this story.

Brenda knocked on Sharon's door. "Come in."

"Thanks for that report. It closed this case."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Brenda looked at her again. "You look really great today." Brenda thought Sharon would look really great bent over her desk, wearing that outfit.

Sharon blushed.

"Bye Sharon."

Brenda went back to her office.


	7. Resolution

The FBI got some ids from the sister, but she didn't actually see them with the drugs. She just saw them drive the car to Ryan's house. They could argue that they were just giving him a ride and they didn't know what he was carrying. Ryan could give them the information they needed but he had a murder charge looming and was not in the mood to cooperate. Fritz thought that Brenda would be his biggest obstacle, but she was not even close. The media was going nuts. Powerful families were divided all of them making statements. Mrs. Perkins was all of the sudden a distraught mother seeking justice for her baby. LGBT was all over it once rumors got out she was killed because she was bisexual. The whole episode was a nightmare. Chances were whomever Ryan bought from skipped town as soon as his face was plastered all over every surface of this gossipy city. Fritz shook his head six months of work down the drain.

Brenda got home. She picked up the kids from daycare. She had to stay late and talk about Aiden. Apparently, he kissed a girl.

"It was a dare," he insisted.

"Sure it was," Raven had been teasing him.

Brenda opened the door. Her kids ran inside.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they yelled, searching the house for him.

"He's not home yet," Brenda told them, not that they listened. He was probably going to be working for a while. She sent him a text. "Will you be home for dinner?"

He sent a message back about five minutes later. "What time?"

"I can give the kids a snack and we could eat dinner at 7."

"I might be a little late."

"I'll wait for you. The kids, I make no promises."

After realizing dad wasn't there, they went in search of Joel. They found him, sleeping in the sink. Raven got on a step stool and scooped him up. She ran off with him. Aiden was in hot pursuit.

Brenda wanted to make something good for Fritz. She knew he was having a rough day. She opened the fridge and saw a bunch of seafood. "I'll make some paella," she said to herself as she started pulling food out of the fridge. She chopped onions, crushed garlic, and added some thyme to her pan. She sweated them all in some butter. She filtered out the garlic and the herbs, so they wouldn't burn. In the pan, she added some spanish rice and toasted it. She got a pot and used it to heat up some chicken broth.

She chopped an apple and put out a little bowl of peanut butter. "Snack!" she yelled. Her kids came running. "Wash your hands," she told them. "With soap," she added, looking at Aiden. They sat down, ate and were off again, playing in the living room.

She turned on the oven and roasted some chicken. She sprinkled it with salt and pepper and rubbed chili powder and brown sugar on it. Then, she baked some shrimp and roasted some carrots, parsnips and peppers. She took the open clams and set them aside. She added the broth to the pan and let the rice finish cooking in it. She broiled some scallops and added them to the pan. She smelled her concoction. It all smelled delciious. She turned the heat down low and added the clams. She crushed some garlic and added some chopped thyme. She added some salt and pepper. It was almost 7. She washed her hands one more time and brushed her hair.

The kids came out for food. "I smell garlic," said Raven.

"I smell chicken," said Aiden.

"Dinner's ready. I'm going to wait for your father, but …."

"Me too!" they yelled. They washed their hands and sat down. Their mother set the table and poured herself a glass of wine. The door opened. "Daddy!" they yelled, charging their old man.

"Hey, you too!" He dropped his bag and scooped them both up, spinning them around.

"Tell as about work, Daddy!"

"Did you shoot 'em?"

"Let's get some food, and I'll tell you about it."

He set them down. They went right to their plates. Brenda served them all and sat down with her plate. Fritz took a bite. "This is fantastic."

Raven took a small bite. There was a lot of different flavors. Some of them were quite good. Some of them were a little odd.

Aiden dug in. "Yummy!" he said as he stuffed his face.

"We were trying to work out a deal with the district attorney's office, but this guy wants immunity, which the DA won't do."

"This case is too high profile," Brenda answered. "Pope has been on my case all week. The media is stalking him. Everyone wants their piece of the pie."

"Someone's a little cynical today," he commented.

"What's cynical?" asked Aiden.

They kept talking.

"How can people be so greedy? This whole case started with a girl who did whatever she wanted and didn't care who she hurt. She sets off one too many people and gets herself killed, now everyone else wants to see how much money they can make off her unfortunate life. Her agents offering a tell-all book. Her mother who disowned her is now crying on every newstation. Her friends, who didn't even like her, are going on all the talk shows. It's like a never-ending greed pit."

"You did catch the guy," Fritz reminded her. She seemed to hate the outcome of this case more than he did.

"Normally, I feel good about that, but Pope wants to use this case to show how we can stop all crime, no matter how rich the killer is, no more OJ here, nonsense. The FBI is hoping the killer will flip on his suppliers and is trying to do whatever they can to make him happy enough to cooperate. Everyone wants their piece of the pie, but at the end of the day a girl is dead, and no one will miss her, no one at all."

"She had no friends?" Raven asked.

"Not really," Brenda answered, having forgotten her kids were at the table.

"How could someone not have friends?" asked Aiden.

"She wasn't very nice. She would take things from people and not give them back, and she would say mean things."

"No wonder she had no friends," answered Raven. "Ms. Jones says we have to share, even with Billy."

"What's wrong with Billy?"

"He's stinky," said Aiden.

"That's not nice," said Fritz.

"It's true," said Raven. "I don't think he takes baths."

"Well, be nice to him anyway," Brenda told them. They nodded. She finished her wine. What a day.

She took the kids to take their bath. Fritz started answering work e-mails. She washed the twins hair, and put them in their pjs. They brushed their teeth.

Fritz called to his wife, "could you come here Honey?"

She found him in the bedroom. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could let us have what you found when you served the search warrant."

"That should be fine. I don't think the DA is super concerned with charging her. What are you looking for?"

"We're trying to find out where all these drugs came from?"

"Well, we had SID test the batch at the party and Ryan's supply. Maybe they'll be able to tell you more about where else."

"Thanks." He sent another e-mail. Brenda had an idea, she didn't know if it was useful, but why not ask.

"Have you tried facebook?"

"For what?"

"We found all kinds of stuff for our case on it. The photos told us how they distributed the drugs, who was dating whom, when people started to use them."

"When they started to use them?"

"If you follow a person through out the party, you can track their pupil size and see how it changes through out the night. We were able to figure out when the cocaine started to be used. You might be able to find more, like maybe you'll see a dealer or someone partying there."

"That's a great idea," he kissed her forehead and continued to take notes.

Brenda read until she went to sleep.

The next day, Fritz dropped off the kids at daycare, and Brenda went straight to work. Pope was waiting for her outside his office. "This case has been a nightmare."

"You're telling me. Well, my work is done."

Pope looked at her.

"What? I caught the guy.

"He's claiming extreme emotional disturbance."

"What?"

"He was so incensed by his girlfriend sleeping with the victim that he went into a rage and killed her."

"He's using the gay-panic defense?" Brenda groaned.

"The LGBT community will flip if this a. gets to trial and b. if it works. We need you to figure out more about why he killed her, including any evidence that it was pre-meditated."

"I will need to search his home."

"The FBI already has and catalogued everything. Your husband should be able to give you a list of everything they found."

"I need his computer, cell phone, any access to his communication devices."

"You know how to get it."

Brenda shook her head. She thought she was done with this.

Her team came in. She explained to them what they were doing now.

Fritz came by. He brought over a list of everything the FBI found and who to call if she wanted it brought over. Tao showed him the chart that they made using facebook. He showed Agent Howard how to crosscheck the facebook photos with a photo of a particular suspect. "Could we just run this across our databases?"

"Sure," Tao answered, setting it all up.

They got copies of Ryan's facebook messages, texts, emails, phone history, calendar. They mapped the last month before the murder up until he got arrested. He got a lot of calls from a payphone in Compton. He got e-mails that were encrypted. The FBI was working on cracking them. Brenda thought of something. "Did he have a car?"

"Yes, but the FBI tore it apart and didn't find anything," Tao answered.

"What about his GPS?"

"No record of it here, Chief."

"Fritz, could the FBI download his GPS information and send it to us?"

"Sure, looking for anything in particular."

"No. I just want to know where he has been. It might shed some light on these cryptic communications."

Agent Howard had them fax over the information. As it turns out, he went to a gun shop the morning of the murder. He left without a gun, however, because it would have taken 24 hours for his background check to be complete.

"Premeditation," Brenda responded. "Can we cross check his gps locations with the e-mails?"

"We can't actually read them yet."

"But we know when they were sent. We might find a pattern. If the e-mails are where and when to meet and we know where and when he went places, we might be able to figure out what the e-mails are actually saying,"

"Reverse engineer the e-mails, that's genius!" Tao was on it.

Brenda had no idea what that meant. Sharon returned to Major Crimes with Sanchez. "Your detective has been exonorated," she announced.

"Welcome back," Brenda told him. "Now, get to work. We need you."

Julio smiled and got right to it.

Sharon looked quite nice today. "Brenda," she added. "Do you have a moment?"

They went into her office. Fritz kept looking at his computer, not wanting his face to reveal anything. "I wanted to thank you," Sharon told her.

"For what. I didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

"Come again."

"You let me run my case, uninterrupted. It was very unlike you."

"Is that a compelment or an insult?"

Sharon laughed. "It was just nice, that's all."

"Well don't get used to it." Brenda smirked. She looked Sharon up and down. "Unless, you agree to keep dressing like this."

"Is that it?" Sharon smiled. They were quite close to each other now. "So, why are you still working on a closed case?"

"He's going for a gay panic defense, and Pope wants us to head him off before his indictment."

"What?" Sharon's face fell. She couldn't believe that people would argue such nonsense.

"I don't like it either, but we're going to get him. I have a feeling he planned her murder and for a different reason that he's letting on."

Sharon looked at her, "I'm sure you got this."

"Of course I do, but now I need to work, without any pretty ladies distracting me."

"But I want to distract you."

"How about dinner then, tomorrow night? "

"What about the kids?"

"They love meeting my friends. They swear Provenza is their grandpa."

"Oh stop."

"I know right. Would Mikki like to come?"

"I'll ask her."

"Good."

Sharon went back to her office.

Tao figured out the code. He was able do decrypt the e-mails. He put them on the board. Agent Howard wrote it all down. It had the amount, the price, when and where to meet. He looked up the locations for the most recent drops and got access to the closest security cameras. He found a blue car that had been in both locations. Using the traffic cameras, he was able to get a license plate. The FBI found the car and followed it. Sure enough, they saw a drug deal and busted the driver.

The hauled him to headquarters. First he was silent, then he was in denial, finally he said, "I can give you something good, if you can help me out."

"Like what?"

"Like information on that murder. I saw it in the paper."

"Perkins!"

"Yeah."

"What do you know?"

"What can you do for me?"

Fritz couldn't believe the irony in all this. He was trying to get a murderer to flip on a drug dealer and now the drug dealer wants to flip on the murderer. He needed to get approval from his boss.

"Didn't they already arrest the killer?"

"Yes, they did, Sir."

"Then what more do they need."

"They need motive. They don't believe he was straightforward with why he did it."

"That matters?"

"It does to Brenda, I mean Chief Johnson."

"Fine, but he will also need to give us what he can on his superiors."

"Got it."

Fritz called the Attorney General's office to get approval for a deal. He brought one to their suspect.

"So I got to tell you what I know about the murder and give up my contacts."

"Yes and in exchange you don't have to face a 10 year mandatory minimum sentence. You will instead be able to get out in about 15 months. Also, you can be relocated and given a new name."

"All right. I guess I'll take it." He signed and told Fritz what he knew. Ryan would take the drugs on consignment, sell them and come back with money. He took a batch once and couldn't sell it. It disappeared. He alleged Perkins stole it and asked for another bag. "I needed something to hold as collateral, so he gave me his car title to hold and he signed it. He returned the night of the murder with jewels to trade in for the car. He never brought back the cash."

"Do you know where he hid his drugs?"

"He dug a hole in his backyard in front of this tree. It has a plaque, so it looks like he buried his dog there."

Agent Howard got a warrant to dig it up. They found the drugs with blood on the back. Surely, it belonged to Perkins. He told his wife what he found. She had her real motive, a drug recovery. She also had him for larceny for stealing the jewelry after he killed her. So much for gay panic, she thought as she relayed the information to the DA's office.

Brenda brought her rugrats home. They both said they were nice to Billy and let him play tag with them. Brenda smiled. She put her stuff inside and played with her kids.


	8. Pizza Party

Fritz got a break at work. The facebook photos showed one the dealers that his suspect had named. He apparently arrived at parties and within minutes, people would start showing signs of being high. They hauled him in for questioning.

Fritz's boss took over the case. He talked to Fritz on his way out. "Great work, Howard. Using facebook like that, genius." He just nodded. He finally got a chance to show himself at work. Everyone always called him Brenda's worker bee. The idea was hers, but that could be their little secret. He took his stuff and headed home.

He got there, and Brenda was making mac and cheese. She had salmon brining for her and Fritz. She had fish sticks for the kids.

The tiny tots hugged their dad's legs. He scooped them up and began to wrestle with them.

She poached the salmon in butter and garlic. She added some basil to it towards the end. She set the salmon to rest. "Wash your hands," she called. The trio got to it. Fritz set the table. The kids sat down.

Aiden loved fish sticks. Raven loved mac and cheese.

"You were a great help," Fritz told her.

"I was?"

"We found a major dealer in those photos on facebook."

"That's great. You helped us quite a bit too." She smiled. "I invited Mikki and Sharon over for dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Friends?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, friends," she told him. "Since Friday's a furlough day, I though why not make a night out of Thursday."

"I forgot about that. So the kids don't need to go to daycare on Friday."

"Nope. They can stay home with me."

"Mommy!" The twins were excited about that.

"What will be on the menu?"

"I thought I could make some pizza dough tonight and tomorrow people could put on whatever toppings they like."

"Pizza!" The twins' eyes got wide. "Yay!"

Fritz laughed. "This should be fun."

They ate and chatted.

After dinner, Fritz got the twins to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Brenda flipped on the tv. She turned to the discovery channel and listened to it as she made pizza dough

Thursday

Work was slow. No one wanted to be there. Everyone wanted to just start the three day weekend. Provenza took off Monday to make it a four-day affair. Flynn and Andrea were going to the beach on Friday. David was going to San Francisco to a wine festival. Tao and Cathy were visiting Kevin at Stanford. Buzz was getting a visit from his sister and planned on hiding her from Major Crimes. Finally, the clock turned to five, and they could go.

Fritz picked up the kids and took them to the park, so Brenda could go straight home and work on dinner.

First, she had to tidy the house. Then, she started making sauce. She seared some pancetti and rendered out the fat. She took out the pancetti and added it to the food processor until it was in tiny bits. She added olive oil and chopped onions, basil, oregano, and crushed garlic. She added it all to her pot and cooked on low until the onions were soft. She added some red wine and turned the heat down low. She left the alcohol to evaporate and began shredding cheese.

She had gouda, pecano Romano, and she bought shredded mozzarella. She also had goat cheese. She took out some capers and washed them. She bought sliced mushrooms and artichoke hearts to use as toppings. She smelled the sauce. Time to add tomato paste and a little honey. She let it all reduce and started washing the counter.

The door opened. It was Fritz and the kids. "Pizza!" they yelled as they ran inside.

"First wash your hands, then make sure your room is tidy." The kids were off. Fritz started taking care of the dishes. "Why don't you change and leave the kitchen to me? They'll be here soon." Brenda kissed him and went to take a quick shower. She put on a simple sundress and put her hair in a ponytail. She just got her makeup on when the doorbell rang.

It was Mikki and Sharon. Sharon was holding a big bottle of juice. Mikki was holding a bottle of tequila. "I thought the kids would like the juice," Sharon said.

"And I thought the ladies would like adult juice," Mikki added.

Brenda giggled. "Thank you and come in."

"Aiden, Raven, come meet my friends." They ran out into the living room.

"I'm Aiden," he introduced himself.

"Of course you are. It's a boys name." added Raven.

The women laughed. "Nice to meet you two." They looked so much like Brenda and Fritz it was remarkable.

"Are you cops like Mommy?"

"Yes we are."

"Why don't you take their coats and then ask them 99 questions?" called Fritz.

They fought over the jackets. They each took one and ran to the closet. Fritz came out. "Thank you for coming, and I hope they don't make you regret it."

"Oh Stop. They're adorable."

"You say that now..."

Brenda put the juice in the fridge and the tequila in the freezer. She tasted the sauce, yummy. She added a little salt, pepper and the pancetti bits. She heated up the oven with the pizza stone inside. We have plenty of toppings. What shall we make?"

Aiden wanted pepperoni. Raven wanted mushrooms. Fritz wanted both. Brenda made one pizza with two slices of mushroom, two of pepperoni, and four of mushroom and pepperoni. She added capers and goat cheese to Fritz's half.

"I want that stuff too," added Aiden, not knowing what it was. Brenda added a little bit to his, so he could pick it off if he didn't like it.

Sharon and Mikki prepared a pizza with some pancetti and artichokes. They added some basil and a little olive oil to the top.

Brenda fired the pizzas in the oven, one at a time, since there was only one stone. Sharon and Mikki made a salad with some mixed greens, some of the goat cheese and pecans. They dressed it. Fritz set the table. Sharon poured drinks for everyone, a coffee for Fritz, juice for the twins, and tequila and juice for the ladies.

They sat down and ate. The twins liked their food. "These green things are good," Aiden added. "What are they?"

"Boogers from your nose," Raven answered.

"Are not!"

"We have company. Try and behave." They saw their father and quieted down.

Brenda sipped her drink. It was delicious. She tried a slice of each pizza. She liked them both, but she preferred the pepperoni one, mainly because it had goat cheese. The salad was also tasty.

The twins asked a bunch of questions. Did they shoot bad guys? How did they get to be friends with Mommy? They tried to answer but there was always a new question being asked. These kids were rather inquisitive. "Do you know Uncle Andy? He has a girlfriend, Andrea." They did not know about Flynn and Hobbes.

Fritz felt bad. His kids were all up in everyone's business. Raven looked at the women together. They seemed happy. She looked at Sharon. "Is Mikki your girlfriend?"

Fritz almost spit out his coffee. "Raven," he hissed. He didn't know if they wanted to answer that.

"It's alright Fritz. Yes, she is."

"She's pretty," added Aiden. "You're both pretty."

"Aiden also has a girlfriend," Raven added.

"Do NOT!"

"You kissed her."

"You what!" Fritz didn't know about this.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I had to talk to the admins because he kissed a girl."

"On a dare," he defended himself.

"Alleged dare," added Raven.

Sharon and Mikki laughed. These kids were too much. They wondered if Brenda was like this when she was a little girl.

"Billy has two moms," Raven announced.

"Who's Billy?" The women asked.

"He's in our daycare," Raven added.

"He's stinky," added Aiden.

"Aiden," scolded Fritz.

Brenda thought it was time to change the subject. She didn't want her friends in the spotlight all night.

"Why don't you tell them about your trip to the zoo?"

They started gabbing about their Uncle Jimmy and his friend Frank and about how they got to see all these animals. Brenda refilled the drinks. After dinner, the kids went to take their bath. Brenda helped them, and then she got them into bed. They wanted to stay up and learn more about Mikki and Sharon, so Brenda promised they'd be over again. She sang the twins to sleep.

"She has a lovely voice," Mikki said.

"That she does," Sharon leaned on her shoulder.

"Your kids are very much like you and Brenda."

"Like me," Fritz said, feining offense.

"Aiden is a little ladies man. Raven observes everyone. They're like you."

"Raven is a little interrogator," said Fritz. "Brenda created a monster."

"I did no such thing," Brenda answered, coming around the corner. The adults got to talking. Mikki relayed the adventures of her week. Her partner got sent to sensitivity training.

"What did he do?" Brenda asked.

"The Lieutenant was in a bad mood, barking at everyone. Dion reminded him that his attitude was probably the reason his wife left him for the pool boy."

Fritz looked stunned, oh no he didn't.

"They continued to argue, and well, he has to go to sensitivity training."

"Maybe he can take Provenza," Sharon added.

They all laughed. Brenda and Sharon kept stealing glances after dinner. They were both careful during dinner not to give anything away, not with Raven watching everyone.

Fritz poured his wife another drink. He saw the way she was looking at Sharon. He couldn't blame her. He thought she was pretty hot as well. Mikki looked across the table. She would love to take both Brenda and Sharon to her place. They would have so much fun.

Fritz was thinking the exact same thing, well him instead of Mikki. Mikki went to the bathroom. Sharon went to get some water. Fritz whispered into Brenda's ear. "Do you want to invite Sharon over one night?"

She looked into his eyes. She could see desire burning. She nodded. "Do you want to go with them another night?" She nodded again. He kissed her cheek and went back to drinking his juice.

Sharon returned as did Mikki, who went to get a drink, since Sharon was driving. Fritz followed her into the kitchen and made a proposal. Mikki said she'd ask Sharon, and she did. Sharon agreed, but she wasn't sure what all she wanted to do with Fritz. He said she could make whatever rules she wanted. She said she'd get back to him.

They left for the night. Brenda stole a quick kiss from Sharon on her way out. Sharon blushed. Mikki pinched her bottom and ushered her into the car.

Fritz pulled Brenda into his arms. "That was fun," he said as he kissed the side of her face.

"It was. I hope they didn't feel put on the spot. Raven can be so …."

"Her mother's daughter."

"Hey! You know what I mean."

"I know. Are they out at work?"

"Mikki is, I don't think Sharon is, but she could have told her friends."

"The kids might say something to someone. You know how gossipy they are."

"Yeah. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"What is your plan for the day?"

"I thought we could build a fort in the backyard."

"That sounds nice." He kissed her.

Sharon drove back to her place.

Mikki riding shotgun. "Those kids were a hoot."

"I know. They were so adorable."

"I thought Fritz was gonna die when she asked if I was your girlfriend."

"He was so embarrassed. It was endearing."

"How do you feel about that?"

"That he was embarrassd by his kids?"

"No, about being my girlfriend."

"Great, of course. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering how you felt about being out?"

"Out?"

"You know, at work."

"Oh!" Sharon hadn't thought about it. She was honest. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Are you okay with it?"

Sharon thought for a minute. She didn't think it would make any difference really. She wasn't exactly popular now. "Yes," she finally answered. "I think it would better that way." She wasn't excited about people nosing into her business, but this meant a lot to Mikki, so Sharon wanted it this way.

Mikki smiled. Sharon pulled into her driveway. Mikki led her straight to bed.


	9. Furlough

Fritz had to go to work. Brenda kissed him on his way out. She took some boxes and blankets outside so her kids could make a fort. Aiden put a blanket on his head and said he was a ghost. He ran around haunting his sister. Brenda left them to their own games.

Andrea and Flynn got ready for the beach. He packed a little grill, portabello mushrooms, cheese, and bread. Andrea packed water, sunscreen, towels, and a big umbrella. They got there early and reserved themselves a spot. They got some lawn chairs and put them under the umbrella. Flynn went for a dip and Andrea sunbathed.

Sharon and Mikki pulled up to the beach with a cooler full of beer. Sharon packed bratwurst and corn on the cob. They put down towels and lied down. Sharon rubbed sun screen on her girlfriend. She returned the favor. They went in for a swim, frolicking and dunking each other in the water. Flynn saw two women swimming together in the distance. They kissed. He couldn't see them too well, but he bet they were really hot. He didn't want to look like a creeper, so he went back to the umbrella. He dried off and lied down. Andrea changed sides. She saw Flynn, water dripping from his body, glistening in the sun. "Kiss me, you fool," she muttered, not wanting to get up. He laughed and did as he was told.

It got hotter. Andrea got in the water and began to swim. She was surprised to see Mikki. She went over to say hi but before she got there, a woman kissed her. "Sharon?" Andrea thought. "Whoa!" She slinked back towards Flynn and got out of the water. "Flynn, did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About Sharon and Mikki?"

"About them what?"

"They're together."

"Doing what?"

"You know, kissing and stuff, they're together."

They were the two women he saw. "Well, I'll be damned," he said. "Wanna invite them over for lunch."

Andrea swam over to them and did just that. Sharon was blushing. She ended up being out a little faster than she had anticipated. They came over. They brought their food and some beer. Andrea grabbed a beer and Flynn started the grill. He put on the corn first and then did the mushrooms. He toasted the bread and did the meat last. He didn't eat meat anymore, but he still knew how grill it.

They all ate. The food was delicious. They chatted about their weekend plans and other casual fanfare. It was a pleasant lunch. Afterwards, Sharon and Mikki headed to the boardwalk. Andrea and Flynn stayed on the beach. They reapplied sunscreen and alternated between sunbathing and making out.

Fritz couldn't wait to get home to his family. The work day ended, and he was gone. He got home and his kids ran to greet him. "Daddy, Daddy, Mommy bought ice cream."

He ushered them inside. Brenda bought chocolate chip cookie dough and ice cream cones. She scooped two cones for her kids. She scooped two bowls for herself and her husband. They all went to the yard and ate.

Brenda and Fritz each read them a story. Fritz read them the Sneetches, Brenda read Where the Wild Things Are. The phone rang. It was Grandpa. Brenda spoke to him briefly, but the twins kept yelling to him. Brenda handed them the phone.

Brenda and Fritz made dinner together. She made tomato soup, and he made grilled cheese. They served the kids. Aiden liked to dip her sandwich into the soup. Raven alternated bites.

Saturday

Brenda and Fritz took the twins to the aquarium. They were watching the penguin tank. Raven liked the jellyfish. Aiden liked the penguins. Fritz liked the seahorses and Brenda was a fan of the African clownfish. They ate lunch in the park afterwards and the kids got sleepy. They went home and the twins took a nap.

The phone rang. "Hello? Hi Sharon."

"We just got back from picking apples and we were wondering if you and your family would us to bring pie."

"That would be fantastic. We love pie."

"We figured."

"We'll have dinner ready. How's 6:30?"

"Great. See you soon." It was fun going to the Howard house. Sharon could be herself without feeling nervous.

Mikki kissed her neck. Sharon turned around and kissed her. "We better get these pies going."

Mikki nodded and she started peeling the apples. Sharon started making the crust. They made two different types of pie, a traditional crust and a crumb crust. They also had apple cider that they got from the orchard.

Brenda told Fritz about the invitation. He kissed her. "I bet you can't wait to try Mikki's pie."

"You nasty boy."

The kids woke up from their nap. Brenda had them freshen up and told them Sharon and Mikki were coming over with dessert.

"Yay!" they shouted as they rushed to put on nice clothes.

Brenda and Fritz cleaned the kitchen. They decided to make pork chops and mashed potatoes for dinner, sounded nice and American like apple pie. Brenda made apple sauce to go with the pork chops. Fritz fired up the grill. He marinaded the pork in apple cider vinegar, honey, garlic, onion and a little mustard. He sprinkled the meat in salt and pepper before he grilled it. He squeezed some lemon on the chops and put them in the oven to keep them warm.

Brenda made whipped cream with the standing mixer. She added a little vanilla and cinnamon to it. The doorbell rang. Raven and Aiden ran to it. Raven opened the door.. "Hi, Sharon. Hi, Mikki."

"I heard you brought dessert," Aiden started. "Yummy."

"Wash your hands you two. Sharon, Mikki, thank you for coming."

"No problem. The pork smells delicious," Mikki answered.

The twins washed their hands and took their guests' jackets. Fritz plated the food and put them out. Brenda put the pies in the oven to warm them up.

Everyone sat down to eat.

"This is great," Sharon said as she bit into the mashed potatoes. They were buttery, garlicky, a little bacon in there, oh so good.

Mikki took a bite out of the pork. "It's so juicy."

Brenda and Fritz smiled. The twins drank some cider.

"This is better than juice," Raven added.

"Yeah! Much better."

"How was your day off?" Aiden asked their guests.

"Did you go on a date?" added Raven.

Fritz shook his head, so nosy.

"We went to the beach and the boardwalk," Sharon answered.

"Flynn and Andrea were there."

"Uncle Andy!" The twins loved him.

"We went to the aquarium today!" Raven told them. "I like the jellyfish."

"The penguins were better," said Aiden.

"Were not."

"Were too."

"The seahorses were the best," added Fritz.

"Nope," said Brenda. "The African Clownfish."

Mikki laughed. They were all ridiculous. "I'm a fan of sting rays myself."

The twins asked Sharon and Mikki more questions: how many siblings they had, where they grew up, any kids. Sharon and Mikki spent most of the time answering questions.

"Give them a break," Fritz pleaded.

They looked at their father. "Time for pie?"

Everyone got a slice. Aiden got the crumb crust; Raven got the traditional. They both got whipped cream. Brenda took a bite. "This is so tasty."

Fritz agreed. "This is awesome."

Sharon told a story about her days in New York. The kids ate up every word.

After dinner, the kids showed Mikki and Sharon the drawings they did in daycare on Thursday. They argued over who was better.

It was time for a bedtime story. "Can Sharon and Mikki read to us? Please!" They read the twins a story. They tucked in the twins and said good night.

"I think they're almost done interrogating you," Fritz told them as they came into the living room.

They smiled. "Shall we go to the living room?"

Fritz made coffee. Brenda added Bailey's to hers. Sharon got the same. Mikki was driving tonight.

Sharon and Mikki sat on the couch. Brenda and Fritz snuggled on the love seat. They shared a kiss.

They chatted about their schedules for the next month. They agreed that on two weeks from today, Brenda would go to Sharon's, and two weeks from that day, Sharon would come back here.

Sharon asked Brenda to go for a walk. Fritz and Mikki turned on Sports center.

The air was nice and cool. The stars were starting to come out. Sharon's arm slipped around Brenda's waist. Brenda turned and gave her a soft kiss.

Sharon kissed her back before she broke away. "Brenda, where do you see this all going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're married, I have a girlfriend, we have something going on,and we just arranged for two different threesomes."

Brenda was dreading this, the labeling/decision making part. "I see this, us, all as two couples who are good friends and are having fun. As long as all of us are happy, then we do as we wish." Brenda didn't have a name for this, and she didn't think one was necessary.

"What if the happiness runs out?"

"I love my husband. If he wanted us to stop seeing each other, then that part of our relationship would have to change, but I don't see that happening." Brenda got really close to Sharon and whispered into her ear. "He gets really hard when he thinks about the two of us, fucking wildly."

"Really?"

"He wanted a play by play of our night together, and he was touching himself. I had only gotten to the part where we were kissing on the couch, and he looked ready to blow it."

Sharon laughed. "What is it with guys and lesbian sex?"

"Can you blame him? We're pretty hot."

Sharon laughed, and Brenda kissed her again. "Let's head back inside."

Fritz and Mikki were watching the Dodgers game. They were playing the Royals. "What do you think they're doing out there?"

Fritz looked at Mikki. "Knowing Brenda, she's probably under Sharon's skirt."

"Without me!"

"Tell me about it."

They laughed. "They are two little hornballs."

"Brenda's insatiable. It's awesome."

The two girls came back, surprisingly appearing like they had actually just gone for a walk. They both had devilish looks in their eyes. Brenda turned off the tv and sat down with Mikki. Sharon sat down with Fritz. Both women acted at the same time. Brenda straddled Mikki. Sharon straddled Fritz and the two pairs began making out. Mikki was stunned. She did not to expect to find Brenda on top of her. She had fantasized about this for so long and it was happening, with Brenda's husband only a few feet away, not to mention that he was making out with her girlfriend.

Fritz quickly got an erection. Brenda was not kidding about that. His hands found their way to Sharon's ass, and he just wanted to fuck her on the coffee table. He smelled good and was a great kisser. Her hips began to grind against him. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy. They stayed in a long, continuous kiss.

Brenda and Mikki had shorter, more sporadic kisses. They both wanted control. Brenda started kissing Mikki's neck and biting her ear. Mikki groaned. "We should get going," Mikki said, finally breaking the session. "I have a lot of things to do to Sharon tonight."

Sharon blushed. She got off of Fritz who was on fire at this point. Sharon gave Brenda a good night kiss, and they were off.

Brenda found her husband and began to kiss his neck. She hissed into his ears, "you liked that, didn't you." Her hand reached for his throbbing member. He was ready to burst. He groaned under her touch.

"How about I finish you off?" She continued. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, not saying a word.

Mikki drove fast. Brenda had gotten her all hot and bothered and she was going to be taking it out on Sharon, who was equally aroused. Sharon had not missed men since being with Mikki, but Fritz was appealing. He had this raw sexual energy, and he was clearly very skilled. She could just imagine him flipping her onto the coffee table and fucking her brains out. She looked at Mikki, who seemed more than ready to give Sharon the pounding she craved.

They got home and rushed into the house. They didn't even make it to the couch before Mikki attacked. Her arms found Sharon's back, and their lips found each other. Mikki started aggressively. Sharon let Mikki take complete control. The clothes came flying off, and Sharon was on her hands and knees. Mikki knelt behind her girlfriend, holding onto her hips and started to hiss in her ear. "You wanna fuck, don't you."

"Yes," Sharon gasped.

"You're going to get it, good." Mikki dove right in, her tongue finding Sharon's throbbing clit and she began to suck. Sharon almost fell over from the sudden contact. She groaned and growled as Mikki made quick work of her. Mikki's fingers joined her mouth and Sharon was quickly reduced to being a wet and sweaty mess on the floor. She screamed as she came, and Mikki softly licked her to get every aftershock possible. Sharon's mind had turned to jelly. She wanted Mikki. She wanted Brenda. She wanted Fritz. She had a lot of fucking that she wanted to do.

First things first. She grabbed Mikki and began to return the favor. She started with her hands and slowly introduced her tongue and mouth as she performed on her lover. Mikki was lying on her back with her legs in the air, and Sharon was devouring her like a starving orphan. Mikki arched her back and began to groan and shout. Sharon fingered her until she got the result she wanted.

The two were lying on the floor, covered in each other's juices. Sharon rolled over and began to kiss Mikki passionately. Mikki's hands found her ass and began to knead it. "Take me to bed," Sharon hissed. Mikki obliged. She led Sharon to the bedroom and was ready for action.

Mikki put on her strap-on, and Sharon got ready to ride. Her hips were in control, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she enjoyed herself. Mikki loved watching Sharon's breasts heave as she got fucked. She also liked how messy Sharon's hair got. She reached up and began to play with Sharon's nipples, pinching, rolling, flicking, etc. Sharon began to rub herself furiously and started gushing all over. Mikki pulled Sharon to the edge of the bed and began to pound her. Sharon yelled and screamed as Mikki fucked orgasm after orgasm out of her. Mikki put Sharon on her hands and knees and really began to give it to her. She talked dirty, yelling at Sharon for being a whore, telling her she was going to fuck her into submission. Sharon loved it all. Her hips bucked backwards, desperate for more.

Brenda pulled off Fritz's pants and began to suck him. He twitched as soon as she touched him. She could sense the urgency and began to suck and stroke him furiously.

"Fuck!" he cried out as he filled her mouth with cum. She looked at him and smiled. She hissed into his ear. "You wanna fuck Sharon, so bad, don't you?"

He grunted. She took that as a yes.

"Well, tonight, you're going to have to settle for me." Brenda began kissing his neck and chewing on his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying Brenda's work on his body. His mind drifted back to the story Brenda told him. He imagined a full moon, big and bright and his wife pounding Sharon in the backyard, illuminated by the moon, overtaken by its lust, not a care in the world. People could have seen them, but they didn't care. His erection started to come back. Brenda smiled and took off her clothes.

She grabbed a vibrator and began to use it on herself, legs open wide, giving her husband quite a show. She moaned and growled as she pleased herself. Fritz eagerly watched her, waiting for his time to strike. Brenda's toes began to curl. He knew she was close, and he grabbed her legs and threw them in the air. He quickly found his way inside her and began to thrust.

He had a wild look in his eyes. Lust and passion overtook him as he wrapped his arms around his wife and began to kiss her neck. Brenda succumbed to him, her legs wrapping around his hips. Moaning and groaning into his ear, Brenda spurred his movements as he pounded her relentlessly. Soon, she came for him, her head falling back, her body shaking and convulsing wildly. He followed her and collapsed by her side.


	10. Friends

Sharon collapsed under Mikki, exhausted after having so many orgasms. Mikki enveloped her, and they gently kissed, their bodies pressed into each other. They drifted to sleep, Mikki's head resting on Sharon's shoulder.

Howard House

Brenda was standing up, her arms pressed against the window sill, the cool air chilling her breasts. Fritz had her hips in his hands and was pounding her. She arched her back to allow him to thrust deeper. His hands grabbed her breasts and began to knead them. She moaned and grunted for him. Soon, she came for him and collapsed into his arms. He slowly pulled her to the ground, her shoulders and knees on the floor and her ass in the air.

He mounted her from behind and continued to fuck her. She was on a plushy bedroom rug. She loved it when Fritz took control. His hand held her head down as he plowed her. She came for him again. He rolled her onto her back and picked her up. He pressed Brenda against the wall and pounded her until he was ready to cum deep inside of her. She collapsed into his arms and the carried her to bed.

Brenda looked into his eyes. They finally looked at ease. She kissed him and whispered into his ear, "hold me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. They drifted off to sleep.

Sunday Morning

Andrea woke up. Flynn was sleeping in her bed. He looked so innocent when he slept. Her hand quickly moved across his firm chest. Her hand moved lower and lower, and he had morning wood. She kissed his neck and chest until he woke up.

Flynn awoke to see a pretty blonde on top of him. "I must be in heaven," he muttered. His hands found her lower back, and he pulled her to him, kissing her firmly. She sighed into his mouth as he kissed her, her legs wrapping around his hips. His hands traveled down to her ass and began to grope her. He pulled off her panties and began to rub her clit.

She moaned and groaned as she got wet for him. She pulled down his boxers as he kissed her. She handed him a condom, and he put it on. She lied on her back. He took her missionary style. They kissed passionately as he made love to her. They moaned and groaned through the kiss, hands exploring each other. They moved as one until they both collapsed on the bed. She fell onto his chest. They stayed in bed, snuggling.

Howard House

The twins woke up, ready to eat. Fritz made pancakes. Brenda cut up some pineapple and put it in the juicer along with some lemon and orange. Brenda made some bacon. They served breakfast. Raven guzzling the juice while Aiden stuffed his face.

"Can we have uncle Andy for dinner?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, can we?"

"We can ask," Brenda told them.

"Yay!" They took that as a yes.

Brenda cleared the table. Fritz got the twins dressed and took them outside to play.

Monday

Major Crimes

Flynn was in a chipper mood. He had been ever since he and Andrea got together. Provenza was suspicious.

"What are you on Flynn and how to I get some?"

"Can't a guy just be happy?"

"Not you Flynn. You're never happy."

"Well, now I am."

"Isn't that great?" Brenda said with a smile. "Now all of you, happy or not, can get to work. We have a case."

They had a man who was found dead inside the freezer of the grocery store. He was the owner of the store. He had run away with a cashier abut six months ago. The wife was the other owner.

Tuesday

Fritz had a new case. There was a string of identity thefts in Hollywood. Credit cards were being opened in other people's names. Amazon items were ordered and then sent to abandoned houses. They would get left outside, and the thieves would pick them up. The victims were pretty savvy. They would shred their valuable documents. They didn't have a common accountant or use the same online paying system or anything. He couldn't figure out what they had in common. They investigated the mailman, but he came up clean.

Wednesday

Sharon had a road rage investigation. An officer got into it with a civilian and allegedly beat up the civilian and then arrested him for assaulting an officer. The officer, of course, claimed he was the victim. There were no witnesses, no traffic cameras, dashboard cam, anything that would clarify the situation. They were both hotheads who talked a big game. The question was, who threw the first punch?

Mikki came by for lunch, mainly to steal a kiss from her lover. They embraced on her desk, and Mikki began to nibble on her neck.

"That feels so good."

"That's my specialty," Mikki grinned as she massaged her girlfriend's back.

Thursday

"I bet it was the wife," Provenza said.

"It could have been the cashier. Maybe he wanted to come back to the wife," Sanchez countered.

"Or maybe he found a new woman all together?" added Tao.

Flynn thought about Pope ending up in a freezer.

The wife claimed to know nothing about it. The cashier said she had been living in Colorado with family when their house burned down. She came back to LA, hoping to get a fresh start. She denied running away with him. She said it was a rumor, and he thought she was pretty, but he was old.

The body didn't reveal much. The victim had been stabbed in the back from behind. He wasn't a very large man, maybe 5'7 and 140lbs, so a woman could have put him in the freezer without much difficulty.

Brenda saw a bitter wife and a conniving mistress. She didn't know which one of them did it or if it was an outstanding suspect. He had a note in his pocket. It said "Sorry, I can't do this any more. Please don't be mad at me."

Why would he have a six month old note in his pocket? How would he have gotten it back? Maybe he came back to the house, and she killed him, but why was the note left out? Brenda noticed the paper felt funny. She turned it over, and she knew who her killer was.

She made a phone call to confirm her suspicions, then she arrested the lying mistress for murder. She denied it at first, but when Brenda showed her the note, she cracked. She admitted that they had an affair, but he decided to go back to his wife. She followed him back to LA and stabbed him. She remembered the code to the freezer and that it was always full of junk. She thought that no one would find him in the back. She didn't realize that the store was about to deep clean the freezer.

The back of the receipt was a flier to a ski resort, one in Colorado. He had written the note in Colorado for his mistress. She thought if she planted the note, she convince everyone that the wife killed him and then hid him in the freezer six months ago. She didn't even notice the back.

Sanchez was right. Everyone else owed him $10.

Friday

Sharon arrested the officer. He had muscular dystrophy and was incapable of starting a fight. The officer eventually admitted to losing his temper. Now, Chief Pope had a civil rights lawsuit to try and avoid.

Flynn and Andrea were coming to the Howards for dinner. Raven and Aiden were excited. They even put away their toys. Brenda and Fritz prepared a vegetarian fanfare. They made mushroom ravioli with roasted broccoli and crushed garlic. They had mozzarella fritters, an arugula and pear salad, and they made tiramisu for dessert. They had Italian sodas for the event.

Flynn arrived with a box of chocolates for the Chief. Andrea brought some sparkling cider. They rang the doorbell. Aiden and Raven started jumping up and down. Brenda opened the door. "Thanks for coming." She moved aside, but before they could come in the house, Raven and Aiden jumped their guests. "Uncle Andy is here!"

"Be careful," Fritz told them. He set down the gifts they brought and took their coats. The kids were jumping up and down. Flynn scooped them up and began to tell them a story. Andrea smiled and sat beside him.

"Dinner is served," Brenda announced.

"Yay!" yelled the twins.

"Wash your hands!" They got right to it. Fritz served the plates. The ravioli was delicious. Flynn didn't know if a pasta machine was a good wedding present for them, but they made good use of it. Andrea sipped her raspberry Italian soda; it was nice and refreshing. Raven liked the broccoli. Aiden preferred the ravioli.

"Aunt Sharon was here last weekend!" Raven announced.

"So was Aunt Mikki," Aiden added. All of Brenda's friends became relatives. It was adorable.

"How was your holiday weekend?" Brenda asked them.

"It was nice. We went to the beach on Friday, and for a bike ride on Saturday."

"I can't imagine Flynn on a bicycle."

"Neither could he, he kept falling off."

"Did not!"

Andrea told them about the scenery and about lunch. Flynn had packed a picnic for them. How sweet.

Brenda cleared the dinner plates and Fritz brought out the dessert. Aiden didn't like the taste of coffee very much. Raven liked it. It wasn't too sweet. Brenda took Aiden's cake and gave him a scoop of ice cream instead.

"We should have a party?" Flynn said.

"We should?"

"You know Major Crimes. We're all friends. It could be fun."

"Party!" Raven beamed.

"I love parties," said Aiden.

Brenda giggled. This was going to be a grownups party, but no need to let them know that.

After dessert, Flynn wrestled with the twins. Fritz put on their pjs, and Andrea read them a bedtime story.

Brenda made a pot of coffee. The four adults sat down, chatting about how so much had changed over the past several weeks.

"It's a good thing you threw that party," Brenda said.

"I know," She looked at Flynn.

The foursome chatted and eventually, it was time for their guests to go.

"Thank you for having us."

"No problem." Brenda smiled. It was fun to have friends over.

Saturday

Raven and Aiden had a play date. Brenda took them to the park to play with another set of twins from their daycare, Jamie and Johnny. The four kids ran around rolling a big ball or kicking it, or throwing it or trying to sit on it. The adults watched them and chatted about their families, work, normal small talk.


	11. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun I

The next week was pretty normal. People got offed. Brenda got confessions. Sharon got leers from various officers for doing her job. Mikki got ogled by various men who didn't stand a chance. Flynn and Andrea gave affectionate glances when they thought no one was looking. Buzz noticed. He thought they were sweet.

It was Friday night. Brenda and Fritz took their kids to the movies to see Turbo Brenda didn't really see the appeal in watching a movie about a snail, but when you have three year olds, you have to sacrifice plot sometimes. The movie was cute. The twins were asleep. Brenda and Fritz changed them into their pjs and tucked them in.

Flynn and Andrea went salsa dancing. Normally, Flynn wasn't one for dancing, but he loved being able to move with Andrea, in any way he could. Their hips moved to the music and their eyes locked in on each other. The sexual tension was undeniable. Andrea wore a gorgeous dress, allowing her to show a little skin. Flynn's hands found their hips, and they began to grind against each other. Andrea pulled away from him. She would be giving him everything he wanted tonight, but she wanted to build him up first. "Patience," she hissed into his ear. She smirked as she continued to dance. She was quite tantalizing.

Mikki and Sharon went to a nice dinner at a Korean restaurant. They talked about their expectations for tomorrow.

"Is there anything you don't want me to do with her," Mikki asked her.

Sharon shook her head. "I'm sure the three of us will be very happy. She's quite experienced."

"You weren't her first woman?"

"I couldn't have been. Not the way she uses her tongue."

Mikki giggled. "We should make sure our guest of honor feels welcome."

Saturday Morning

Fritz was going on a golfing trip with his buddy. The twins were staying home and Flynn and Andrea were going to sit for them. They said Brenda was going on a spa trip with the girls while Fritz was going with the boys.

The twins were excited, a whole night with Flynn and Andrea. They cleaned their rooms and took baths. Brenda helped them get dressed. Brenda packed a bag for her visit, clothes, toys, and snacks. Fritz packed. The two shared a passionate kiss before his ride came. "Have fun," he whispered into her ear as he left. He was rather jealous. If only Mikki liked dick...

Flynn and Andrea came. "Thank you so much for watching them," Brenda said. The twins came running out, giving both Flynn and Andrea hugs. Brenda kissed them on their foreheads. "We have all of the numbers on the fridge, our numbers, their pediatrician, our brother if for some reason, you can't get a hold of us. There's plenty of food in the fridge. We got the guest room ready for you and the dvr has plenty of movies if you need to distract the kids."

"It's our pleasure. They're fun."

"And they know all the good gossip," Flynn joked.

Brenda shook her head. They probably did.

Sharon was going to pick Brenda up soon. She was wearing casual clothes. She packed her sexier attire. She chatted with Andrea and Flynn until the doorbell rang. It was Sharon. Brenda answered it. "I'm off. Aiden, Raven, say bye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy." They came running and gave her a big hug. She gave each of them a kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow." They ran off to play with Flynn.

Sharon said hello to Andrea and Flynn, and they were off.

Once the car was down the street, Sharon stopped it. She gave Brenda a quick kiss. Brenda returned it.

They continued to drive.

Mikki was making stew and croquettas for lunch. Her mother was from Argentina, and Mikki loved to make food with her mother's recipes.

Sharon and Brenda arrived. The food smelled amazing. Brenda slipped into the kitchen and kissed Mikki on the cheek. "This smells fabulous." Mikki smiled. She loved to cook. It was probably her most domestic trait.

Brenda looked in the fridge. "Can I have a cider?"

"Of course, if you get me one." Brenda took out two and opened one for Mikki.

Sharon washed her hands. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can kiss me." Sharon gave her a big kiss. "You're going to make me burn the croquettas."

"No!" Brenda yelled from the couch. They both laughed.

Lunch was served. It was delicious. The stew was meaty and spicy. The croquettas had a nice crunch on the outside. "I love this," Brenda said as she stuffed her face.

"It's my mother's recipe," Mikki said.

"She taught you well."

"Mikki smiled."

After lunch, Sharon cleared the plates.

"How about we actually take a spa day?" Brenda suggested.

"What?"

"We can wash each other's hair and give each other massages."

Mikki thought about getting naked and having Brenda rub her up and down. Mikki and Brenda looked at each other. Sharon was first. They washed her hair and deep conditioned it. Brenda massaged her head as Mikki worked on her back. She had a lot of knots. Brenda pitched in to help with her back. Their hands worked her shoulders, legs, stomach. Brenda actually didn't cop a feel. She wanted this massage to be a de-stresser. Mikki was next. She had even more knots than Mikki. Sharon tried to gently push them away. Brenda was rougher. Mikki groaned loudly as she got worked over. Brenda was last. She had such long hair. Mikki got stuck in it a couple of times. She oohed and ahhed as she got rubbed affectionately.

When they were done, they all felt relaxed and refreshed. They got dressed and put on some music. The women sat in a line, Sharon sitting behind Brenda and Mikki behind Sharon. Brenda leaned into Sharon, loving her scent.

The Golf Range

Fritz was having a good game. He was surprisingly in a good mood, considering his wife was about to have crazy sex with two hot women without him. He was comfortable in his marriage. They both were getting what they needed and in two weeks, he would be pounding Sharon like a bitch, provided that she let him.

His friend was surprised that Fritz was able to get away. Once he and Brenda had twins, they had been rather busy. "You two took separate weekends off."

"We spend so much time at the house. We both needed a weekend away and we figured why not get two things for the price of one. I can catch up with my buddies. She can catch up with hers."

"It's good to have you here."

The weather was beautiful. The course was very nice. The food they served was delicious. After the game, they were going to get some lunch.

The Howard House

Andrea and Flynn made the twins lunch. They got grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was very good. "This is yummy." Aiden said. Raven nodded in concurrence.

Flynn enjoyed his sandwich. He put a little blue cheese in his. Andrea went with the asiago. The kids got cheddar. After lunch, the twins had coloring time. Andrea and Flynn had cuddling time.

The twins started to yawn. Andrea and Flynn put them in bed for their nap. They drifted to sleep. Andrea and Flynn took the down time to snuggle and kiss softly.

Sharon's House

Sharon and Mikki were making out on the couch. Brenda was necking both of them, taking turns as she explored their bodies. She started to unbutton Sharon's shirt and just managed to get a pink nipple in her mouth. She bit down, causing Sharon to moan into Mikki's mouth. She began to knead Sharon's breast. She started with the right one and switched to the left.

Sharon was incredibly aroused. She had two beautiful women, both of them pleasing her. She moaned happily. Brenda started to nibble on her ear. She switched sides.

Mikki was distracted too. She was trying to focus on Sharon, but there was this sexy blonde who kept touching Sharon. The blonde made her way to Mikki and started to nibble on her neck. Mikki sighed as Brenda kissed her collarbone. She got Mikki and Sharon to break their kiss long enough to pull off Mikki's shirt. She started rubbing Mikki's breasts kissing her cleavage. Sharon and Mikki looked at each other. They grabbed the blonde and laid her down on the coffee table. They got her shirt off and began to kiss and touch her. They kissed her neck and chest and lips. Brenda was overtaken with soft lips and explorative hands, not to mention all of the nibbling.

The women were all very horny and ready to play. Brenda unbuttoned Sharon's jeans and reached her hand in. She hooked her fingers into Sharon's wetness. Sharon gasped loudly. Mikki joined in, sucking Sharon's nipples. She kissed her way down Sharon's stomach. They both pulled down her jeans and began nibbling on her thighs.

"Lets go down to the floor." They got Sharon on her hands and knees. Mikki started to eat her out. Brenda licked her pussy from behind as Mikki sucked on her clit. Sharon got very close to cumming very quickly. Brenda began to rim her intently. Sharon was overtaken by the two vixens and had a wild orgasm. She quickly had another one. Brenda kept going. She loved Sharon's ass. Eventually, Sharon guided Mikki's mouth away. Mikki and Brenda grinned, both pleased with their work. Sharon was flushed, and her hair was now a mess. The trio took turns making out.

The Golf Course

Fritz had a chicken cordon bleu sandwich. They used prosciutto instead of ham and added crushed peppercorn. It was delicious. His friend had a skirt steak and roasted sweet potatoes. After lunch, they took out a boat and enjoyed the coast.

The Howard House

The twins woke up from their nap. Andrea and Flynn took them outside to play. Of course, their favorite game was tag. Joel napped in the sink, enjoying his time alone.

Sharon's House

Brenda was next. Mikki had her bent over her knee and was giving her a spanking. Brenda loved to be spanked. When she was naughty, she would insist Fritz punish her. He was eager to please. Mikki talked dirty to her.

"You nasty slut, coming here to fuck while your husband's away. It's about time you got punished. Brenda wiggled her ass in anticipation. Sharon was very aroused. She was getting wet just watching. Brenda's cheeks were now nice and red. She was moaning and grunting as Mikki slapped her ass.

"You're nice and wet, aren't you, slut." Slap! Brenda groaned loudly. She looked so fuckable. Sharon went and got a strap on to do just that. Mikki fingered Brenda, and she started shrieking, "Fuck me!" Sharon returned and pulled Brenda's hips towards her. She quickly thrusted into Brenda. Brenda screamed. Sharon quickly got to work, rocking her hips back and forth, driving into Brenda's sopping pussy. Brenda started groaning and grunting and cursing as Sharon had her way with her. Mikki loved to watch. Brenda was quite a slut, and she was going to have fun riding that ass all night long.

The sight was too much and Mikki began to touch herself. She was almost as worked up as Brenda.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Brenda screamed as she came loudly. Sharon was just getting started. She continued to pound Brenda. Brenda looked at Mikki and motioned her to come forward. Mikki knelt in front of her. "Take of your pants," Brenda told her. Mikki did just that. Brenda pulled down her panties and began to eat her. She buried her face into Mikki's wetness as Sharon fucked her from behind. She licked and sucked and burrowed with her nose.

She didn't have much use of her hands as she was trying to stay upright as Sharon plowed her. She did, however, have a lot of tenacity, and Mikki could feel it all. She shamelessly grabbed Brenda's head and pushed Brenda into her, fucking her face. Brenda sucked on her clit, hard, until Mikki came all over the place. Brenda was soon to follow. They both collapsed in front of Sharon. Sharon smiled. This was just the beginning.

Mikki grabbed a dildo and Sharon rode her. Brenda watched the show. She could use a breather. She came back with another cider and drank it as Mikki thrusted into Sharon. The cider was just the booster Brenda needed. She began to suckle on Sharon's breasts and knead them with her hands as she rode Mikki. The sensations overtook her, and she started to cum. After her orgasms, she rolled off of Mikki.

The three were cum-covered messes. They lied together on the floor.


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun II

The twins woke up from their nap. They started to play with their blocks. Aiden liked to stack them as tall as he could. Raven was making patterns on the floor. She was partial to squares.

Andrea and Flynn started to make dinner. They were making mac and cheese and a side of roasted broccoli.

Flynn was grating the cheese, and Andrea was heating up some butter. He kissed her gently.

The Boat

Fritz fell asleep on the boat. The warm sun was inviting, and his friend was driving anyway. His friend cut off the engine, and they started to drift along.

Younger kids were out, drinking, yelling, whatever. For the two men, it was time to rest.

Sharon's house.

Brenda was hungry. Her tummy started to growl. She pried herself off the floor and got back in the shower. She needed another one. Mikki took the toys and cleaned them for later use.

Sharon poured herself a glass of wine. She thought about what to make for dinner. Something quick, she had other things she wanted to eat. She opened the fridge and saw a bunch of fruit. She cut it up to make a fruit salad. She also saw chicken breasts and she had potatoes in the cupboard. Easy. She cut up the potatoes and roasted them in the oven. She covered the chicken in salt, pepper, paprika and brown sugar and threw them in a skillet with oil. Once they browned on both sides, the chicken breasts went in the oven.

Brenda got out of the shower, wearing a sundress with lingerie underneath it to see Sharon cooking naked, only donning an apron. Brenda laughed at the sight and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"An apron and nothing else."

"I didn't want the oil to burn my junk," Sharon answered.

"We wouldn't want that!"

Mikki came back to see the two women kissing in the kitchen. Damn!

Howard House

Dinner was ready. The kids loved their mac and cheese. Aiden avoided his broccoli until Andrea gave him a look. He slowly ate it. Raven loved her broccoli. She liked the color green. Andy told them the story of how he met Provenza. He had told them this story before, but they loved it every time.

"I had only been in LA for about a year," Flynn started. "I grew up in Jersey and started my career there. Anyway, my wife's mother got sick, so we moved to be closer to her. Provenza's partner had just left the force. The captain needed assignments for both of us. I looked at Provenza. He said, "No way are you putting me with Jersey boy?"

The twins giggled. Anyway, the captain gave up and said he'd figure it out later. Anyway, Provenza went on a date with a girl who was like half his age, and while he was in the bathroom, she stole his car keys and took off with his car."

Andrea couldn't believe this. Flynn hadn't told her this story.

"Anyway, I was at home, with my wife. We had gotten into an argument about her mother and the kids. Her mother wanted to spend more time with them, but she was always complaining about how they behaved in her house.

Anyway, Provenza calls me, begging me to come get him. I said, 'Why don't you call it in?'

He didn't want to let the other guys know he got taken, again. 'This is what partners are for.'

I said, 'Since when are we partners?'

He said, 'just shut up and get here.'

I left my house to come get him. Anyway, we drove out to the neighborhood where this girl lived, and we found Provenza's car. It was parked outside some guy's house.

We knocked on the door, this huge man came out and was like 'what do you want?' Provenza said, 'I want my car.' The man yells for the girl, 'hey get down here?' She saw Provenza and ran around the back. I had to chase her three blocks. Provenza doesn't run. I asked her why she did it. She said, she had a boyfriend, but she got mad at him and went out on a date with Provenza. When he called her, she got scared he'd be mad, so she stole the car and drove it to his house, pretending she had been out window shopping. I got the keys, and we went home.

Anyway, on Monday, I told the Captain we had worked it out, and we would be partners. Provenza denied any such agreement. I started to mention the girl, he shut right up and we have been partners every since."

Andrea laughed. This sounded so much like Provenza.

"Which wife was he on this time?"

"I think this was the first time he married Liz."

After dinner, Andrea and Flynn entertained the kids with sock puppets. They did an old skit, pretending to be Bert and Ernie. The kids didn't know who they were, but they thought it was funny. The kids got sleepy. It was time for bed. They got help brushing their teeth, changing into their pjs, and they went right to sleep.

Dinner Time

Fritz and his friend returned the boat. They went back to the hotel to change and then went in search of dinner. They saw an outdoor restaurant with a grill on the beach. Time for some grilled meat.

Fritz got a steak, and his friend got the grilled salmon. They both got sides of grilled vegetables and talked about their upcoming weeks. The foot was awesome. The steak had peppercorns that had been hand crushed. The salmon was glazed with a spicy ginger sauce.

Sharon's House

Dinner was delicious. Brenda loved the chicken, and the fruit was so sweet. Mikki loved any food with a side of beer. Sharon actually put on a t-shirt. "This is great," Brenda told her.

Sharon smiled.

Mikki drank her beer. "It's nice and sweet, just like Sharon."

"Oh Stop!"

"It's all an act," Brenda said with a smirk. "She comes off sweet, but she's got a naughty side."

"Me! No way!"

All of the girls laughed.

"I could say the same about you," Mikki told her.

"No you can't. I'm always naughty."

"Is that right?"

They cleared the plates after dinner. Brenda grabbed another cider, and they all retired to the living room.

Sharon put on some music. "Electric Feel" felt like an appropriate choice. Brenda ran her fingers through Sharon's hair. Mikki kissed Sharon's neck. They started with kisses and light touching. "Let's go to bed," Mikki suggested. The two women quickly followed her.

Brenda's hands were up Sharon's shirt. She massaged her breasts, moving slowly and lightly. Mikki wrapped her arms around Brenda's waist and began to kiss her shoulders. Sharon pulled Brenda's dress over her head. She was wearing this red lingerie that was very enticing, silk and lace. It was quite pretty and very sexy. Two mouths began to swarm her body, kissing her all over.

Brenda loved the attention, but she was a pro-active lover. She liked being able to kiss and grab. She couldn't do that at the moment. Sharon straddled her and began to neck her, grinding against her. She started slowly and quickly began to build up speed. Mikki grabbed Brenda from behind pinching her nipples intently.

Brenda pulled the shirt off Sharon. Mikki stripped off her clothes. Brenda flipped Sharon and began to kiss her passionately. She was smaller, but she was quite strong. Mikki started kissing Brenda's back and unclasped her bra. She began kneading Brenda's breasts.

Brenda turned around and kissed Mikki aggressively. The three women took turns kissing each other, each of them eager to kiss the other two. When Sharon and Mikki would kiss, Brenda would alternate between necking the two women. The three of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They kept breaking kisses between the other two, trying to join in on the fun. Mikki's hand was between Brenda's legs. She was quite wet. Mikki pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. She kissed her way down Brenda's stomach and began to pinch her thighs. Her hands cupped Brenda's ass. It was small but firm and she began to knead the cheeks. Brenda groaned, enjoying Mikki's touch.

Sharon ran her fingers through Brenda's majestic hair and began to kiss her. The two women made out as Mikki began to slowly lick Brenda's folds, causing her to gasp into Sharon's mouth. Mikki ramped up her intensity, causing Brenda to grunt and groan. Brenda got Sharon to lie down and began to eat her. Sharon snaked over until her head was in between Mikki's legs, and the three women went at it.

It took some fidgeting to get into position, but the three women found their balance. Brenda had her bag by the bed. She took a second to grab it and pull it towards her. She managed to find a bottle of lube and her favorite toy. She rubbed the lube onto her beads and began to slowly press them into Sharon.

What the fuck is this, Sharon thought, unable to see what Brenda was doing to her. It was odd, whatever it was, but it felt pretty good. One at a time they disappeared. The sensation drove Sharon crazy. Once Brenda got about six of them in, she went back to devouring Sharon. Right when she was on the edge, Brenda pulled them out, sending Sharon into a blissful state.

Mikki got Brenda to the edge and then slowed down. She did this a couple of times. She was going to fuck Brenda's brains out, and she wanted to get Brenda very horny first.

Her eyes were huge with desire. She wanted Mikki to finish her off already. Finally, Mikki had enough teasing, and she sucked on Brenda's clit, hard. She slipped two fingers deep inside of her and moved quickly, Brenda came all over, and Mikki kept going, until she got every aftershock possible.

Brenda grabbed Sharon and kissed her as the aftershocks over took her. Sharon decided it was time to finish Mikki off. She grabbed her legs and began to suck on her clit. Mikki shrieked and thrashed against the bed. It wasn't long before she had an orgasm.

Brenda took this time to put a strap-on together. She set it down and waited for her chance. While Mikki and Sharon were making out and rolling around the bed, she put it on. Brenda saw the perfect sight, Mikki on top of Sharon on her hand and knees. She grabbed Mikki's hips and pressed into her.

Mikki's eyes started to bug out of her head. She was not expecting a surprise attack. She lost her breath as Brenda pressed into her to the hilt. Brenda kissed her, pushing air into her lungs. "OH GOD!" She shouted as Brenda began to thrust. Sharon enjoyed the show. Mikki looked rather hot on bottom. Her cheeks turned pinks, and she was very vocal, gasping, groaning and cursing intently.

Brenda kept a steady rhythm. She paid attention to each groan and grunt. Mikki started to buck her hips against Brenda. She was enjoying her fucking, and Brenda wanted her to cum, loudly. Brenda kissed the back of her ear and hissed, "you like this don't you, being my Bitch." Mikki cursed and muttered, as Brenda picked up speed.

Sharon wanted to join in on the fun, but she was patient. She wanted to see Mikki lose control. She could tell Mikki was close. Her breathing was heavy, and she was bucking more and more wildly. Sharon heard a slap. Brenda slapped one cheek, then the other. She had a smirk on her face. She pulled Mikki's hips to her and started fucking as hard as she could. "AWWW FUCK!" Mikki shouted out, finally getting a taste of her own medicine. Brenda fucked her into oblivion. Mikki started cumming, hard. Brenda slowed down to a stop and started kissing her neck.

Mikki caught her breath. "I'm not done with you yet," Brenda hissed into her ear. She guided Mikki's shoulders on the mattress, leaving her ass in the air. Brenda started to buck slowly. It didn't take long for her to get to full speed, and she fucked another orgasm out of Mikki. Mikki screamed into the mattress, leaving a muffled sound that echoed through the went for a third one and then she stopped, leaving Mikki a cum-covered mess. Brenda rolled off her, happy with her work.

She ditched the strap-on and grabbed Sharon, giving her some attention. They started making out. Sharon found her way between Brenda's legs and pinned her to the mattress. She started to grind against Brenda.

Mikki was thunderstruck. She hadn't felt anything that intense in a long while. She caught her breath and began to think about how she was going to get her revenge. She looked up to see Sharon on top of Brenda, their breasts pressed against each other and Sharon's hand finding its way between Brenda's legs. Brenda straddled Sharon's hand and began to ride it. Brenda was wet and tight. Her warmth enveloped Sharon's fingers, and Sharon grinned. It didn't take long for her to make Brenda cum. Brenda was about to return the favor, when she felt hand on her hips.

Mikki mounted her from behind, ready for some payback. "Oh fuck!" Brenda yelled. She loved being stuffed, and Mikki thrusted a large dildo into her. Mikki started slowly. She would be on Brenda for quite a while, so she couldn't tire her out too soon.

Sharon loved to watch Mikki and Brenda fuck, but she wanted some attention. Brenda saw the desire in her eyes. "Lie in front of me," Brenda said between grunts. Sharon opened her legs eagerly and Brenda began devouring her again. Brenda loved eating pussy. She loved performing oral sex in general. It was great to see her lovers squirm and writhe under her touch and to be in charge of their pleasure. It was hard to focus, with Mikki plowing into her, but Brenda was up for the challenge.

Sharon loved Brenda's tongue. It was big and wide, but somehow, she used it quite delicately. She really wanted Brenda to pound her, but she saw the look in Mikki's eyes. Brenda wouldn't be free for a while.

The Howard house

Andy was in the guest bedroom with his girlfriend. They kissed intently. Andrea had been waiting all day for her chance to ride her lover. She started to unbutton his shirt. She moved quickly. Flynn tried to slow her down. They had all night, and he wanted it to last. He held her arms behind her back and slowly kissed her. "We have all night," he whispered into his ear. She relaxed, and he slipped his arms around her waist.

Her fingers found his hair, and she started to nibble on his ear. Eventually, they were lying down on the bed. They slowly undressed each other and continued to kiss and touch softly. Andrea straddled Flynn and began to grind against him. His hands found her ass, and he grabbed on to her as she pressed against his hardness. She was nice and wet for him. Her legs were around his hips. He rolled her onto her back and looked into her baby blue eyes. She smiled at him, and he slowly made his way inside her.  
She grunted for him, and he held his position, slowly beginning to thrust into her. She gasped and grunted. She wanted him, badly, but she enjoyed it when he took things nice and slow. She wanted this to last. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

He bucked against her. She moaned, and they rocked slowly against each other, having all the time in the world.

Sharon's House

Sharon started to cum. Brenda used her fingers to fuck her and kept Sharon going as long as she could. She had three orgasms in a row and then she rolled off of Brenda's hands, exhausted. Mikki started to pick up her pace. She pulled Brenda towards her and began to pound her, hard. It wasn't long until Brenda was having an orgasm of her own. Mikki kept riding. She loved the sound Brenda made as she screamed and begged for more. Brenda was ready to have Mikki ride her all night.

Sharon was enticed and jealous as she watched the two women fuck. Brenda was a fantastic bottom and Mikki was a power top. They made quite a duo. Sharon would loved to be sandwiched between them. Brenda looked into her eyes. They could read each other well. She whispered into Sharon's ear. Sharon unstrapped the strap on and put a different dildo onto it. She strapped it to Brenda and lied on her back. Brenda pulled Sharon to her and thrusted into her. She fucked Sharon as Mikki fucked her. They quickly got into a rhythm.

Sharon came loudly, screaming for more as Brenda pounded into her. Brenda got Sharon on her hands and knees and began to take her doggie-style. Mikki was impressed that Brenda could keep her composure as she was getting fucked. She realized it would take more to fuck Brenda senseless. Sharon did say that Brenda liked it in the ass. Let's just see how much.

Sharon had another orgasm and slipped away from Brenda. She lied down to catch her breath. Mikki pulled Brenda onto her, and Brenda began to ride her. She looked into Mikki's eyes. She was gorgeous. Brenda leaned forward and gave her a big kiss. She plunged into Mikki's mouth, taking control of her lips and tongue.

Sharon regained her energy and put on a strap-on. She covered the dildo in lube and began to slowly press into Brenda. The guest of honor was loving the attention. Having both women inside of her felt amazing. Sharon held still, and Brenda began to buck against both women. Sharon slowly began to thrust. Brenda screamed as Sharon picked up the pace, and it wasn't long before Brenda was cumming all over the place. Her face was bright red, and her forehead covered in sweat. The two women slowed down as Brenda caught her breath.

The Beach

Fritz and his friends were at a bonfire. There were dancers, drummers, and of course drinkers. Women would come and go, trying to flirt with Fritz, but he was not interested. He had already found his match, and he would be coming home to her tomorrow. He drank some water. The fire felt great against his skin as the cold air brushed along the hairs on the back of his neck. He looked up and saw a shooting star. It was rather amazing. He wondered what his wife and her friends were up to. The thought of them all in bed together made him smile.

Fritz's friend found his way to some partying women by the drummers. He flirted intently, but he would be going home alone.

The Howard House

Andrea was on top of her man. She rode him intently, fire in her eyes. Flynn enjoyed her movements. Many women thrashed up and down but Andrea had great hip control. She knew how to move with him and control the tempo. She felt amazing, and she was quite a sight. He grunted as she quickened her pace, grinding her throbbing clit into his pelvic bone. It wasn't long before she started to cum. Flynn grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. He was almost ready.

Sharon's house

The two women were at it again, fucking Brenda senseless. She screamed and shouted as the two women overcame her. She kept cumming and then cumming again. Eventually, she collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Mikki smiled. Revenge tasted so sweet. It took a long time though. Brenda can take a lot. Fritz must have a lot of fun with her. Sharon began to kiss Brenda's neck and ears. Mikki could use a beer. She assumed all of the ladies could use a drink, and she came back with three of them. Each woman had one, and they all sat on the edge of the bed.

Brenda was still too tired to talk. She just chugged. Sharon was all smiles. "This was incredible." Mikki kissed her. She hadn't paid attention to her woman in some time. Once they were done with their drinks, she bent Sharon over and began to rim her. It wasn't long until she was taking Sharon from behind and thrusting into her rapidly. Sharon grunted and groaned as Mikki claimed her ass. Brenda sat back, enjoying the closing scene.

Afterwards, Mikki said, "The hot tub would feel really good right now."

"You have one?" Brenda said, looking at Sharon.

"You didn't notice?"

"I was distracted the only time we were out there."

Sharon laughed. Mikki looked at her. "You sluts!"

"It was fun," Brenda defended through her giggles.

Mikki put on a long shirt and got the hot tub ready. Brenda grabbed more beer and water bottles and took them outside. She didn't bother to put anything on. She just hopped into the tub. Sharon followed her. She went out in a towel and ditched it. Mikki ditched her shirt and joined the women.

"This feels awesome," Brenda said, lying in front of the bubbles, drinking a beer.

"Do you ever wear clothes outside?" Sharon asked her, amazed at this woman's brazenness.

"Not if I don't have to," Brenda said with a giggle.

Mikki shook her head. What a slut. She had a water in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Double fisting are you, Mikki?" Brenda loved dirty jokes.

Both women looked at her, and they all bust out laughing. The women enjoyed each other's company. Once their muscles relaxed, they got out of the tub, dried off inside, and they changed the sheets. The three women fell asleep, Brenda in the middle, a lovely woman on each side.

The Howard House

Andrea and Flynn went at it until the early morning. They went through different positions, against the wall, on the floor, standing up, bent over the desk. Their imaginations took hold, and they enjoyed each other thoroughly. They collapsed in each other's arms and slept.

The morning eventually came. Brenda got dressed and packed up her stuff. They ate bacon and eggs for breakfast, and Sharon drove her back to the house. She texted her husband that she was on her way. Fritz was also on his way, but he had gone further out, so he would be getting home after her. Andrea and Flynn got dressed and got rid of any evidence of their night before Brenda's return. They got the twins up and gave them cereal for breakfast. Aiden liked Captain Crunch, and Raven like Honey Nut Cheerios. Flynn and Andrea each went with Cornflakes.

Brenda came home and thanked them for watching the twins. The twins hugged Flynn and Andrea goodbye, and the couple was off. Brenda kissed her two tots on their foreheads, and they started babbling about their day. They were too excited to be comprehensible, so Brenda just smiled and had them with her on the couch.

Fritz came home to his family and the twins rushed him at the door. Brenda put his bags away for him as the kids peppered him with questions. Brenda sat next to her husband, and he gave her a kiss.


	13. Crash!

Sunday Afternoon

Mikki went home after lunch. Sharon was alone in the house. She read a book, but she was still bored. Why did Mikki have that stupid apartment? Sharon wanted Mikki to move in, but she thought it might be too soon. Sharon turned on the discovery channel. It didn't take her long to fall asleep on the couch.

Andrea tended to her garden. Flynn got an angry voicemail from his ex-wife, something about one of their kids struggling with rent and how he never helped them. Maybe he could if they ever called him. He tried his son, but he didn't answer. Flynn didn't leave a message. Maybe his son would call. Maybe he wouldn't. The ball was in is court now.

Howard House

Raven sat with her dad. Aiden sat with mom. The four were watching Finding Nemo. Who knows how many times they have watched it? Brenda couldn't remember. Dori was Aiden's favorite. Raven liked the fish stuck in the dentist's office.

The movie ended. Fritz had fallen asleep. Brenda couldn't remember if she had fallen asleep. The twins were both ready for a snack. Brenda got them carrot slices and hummus. She poured them some water. Fritz stretched his arms and sighed. He was beat. Brenda rejoined her mate and leaned on his chest.

Monday

Another officer-involved shooting for Sharon Raydor to investigate. She got to the crime scene and was surprised that Mikki was there. She had a cut on her head. "Are you okay?" Sharon asked her.

Mikki nodded. "It's not so bad. I'll deal with it later."

Sharon grabbed the first aid kit out of her car and patched it up. She wiped away the blood, cleansed the wound and put a bandage on it. "You might need stitches."

Mikki looked up at her. She wanted to embrace her but a crime scene was not that time.

Sharon got called over by Sergeant Elliot. Mikki was driving when some idiot almost ran her off the road. She called it in and then went in the general direction. Traffic picked up the case and when they saw the driver, they tried to pull him over. When he didn't stop, Mikki sped up and pitted him, which is how she hit her head.

"But I heard there was a shooting."

"He emerged from the car with a pistol. He raised it when a traffic officer shot him in the back."

Sharon was stunned. "Is he alive?"

"He's in the hospital getting surgery now. The officer who shot him is waiting over there."

"What about the car he was driving?"

"That's totaled, Captain."

"No, was it his car?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out. He could have stolen it or have been fleeing from some other crime scene."

Sharon knew she had to talk to Chief Pope. She did not look forward to the conversation.

Brenda was at work, when she heard that Mikki got hurt on a case and that a man had been shot by police. She immediately sought out Taylor to figure out what happened; he was quite the blabbermouth. According to him, Mikki pitted a reckless driver who got out of the car holding a gun and another cop shot him. Mikki bumped her head, but other than that, she would be fine.

Everyone is probably still at the scene, Brenda thought. Brenda said if Major Crimes could help, to let her know. She left. Taylor was surprised, since when did Chief Johnson offer to help other departments. Brenda went back to her office. Her squad awaited her return.

"Something wrong, Chief?" Flynn saw the look on her face.

"There was a shooting this morning. An armed man was shot by police after he tried to avoid a traffic stop."

"What did he do before the stop?" Sanchez asked. "People usually don't pull out guns over speeding."

"I have no idea, what he did. I don't know who he is or how they got to him in the first place." Brenda retreated to her office.

Her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Brenda could you do me a favor?"

"Fritzi, what is it?"

"I heard the police took a man into custody. We need him to make our case."

"Who is he?"

Fritz relayed the information.

"When did LAPD arrest him?"

"I heard they grabbed him this morning."

Brenda looked up the man in LAPD's database. He was the driver, all right.

"Uh Fritz?"

"What's wrong?" He knew that response. This was no good.

"He got shot by police this morning."

"He got what? He was supposed to testify next week"

"Well, why did he pull a gun on officers after a traffic incident?"

"He what? Are you sure?"

"I just know what the initial report was. This is Raydor's case now."

Fritz sighed. "I'll try and get a hold of her. Thanks Boo."

Pope's Office

"I can't lead this case," Sharon said.

"What? Why not?"

"It's too personal."

"Do you have a personal relationship with Officer Turner?"

"Who?"

"The officer who shot the suspect."

"No!"

"Then what's with you. You're distracted, anxious, and aren't making any sense."

Sharon took a deep breath. Not many people knew, and she didn't want them all to find out like this, but what choice did she have.

"It's Mikki Mendoza."

"What about her?"

Is Pope this dumb? Sharon sighed. "I am involved with her. Our alleged victim tried to kill her. I can't take this case."

Pope was floored. First, his eyes got huge. Then, he almost fell out his chair. Next, he cleared his throat like four times. "You're what?"

Sharon didn't want to say it again. She just sat there.

There was a knock on the door. "Pope!" Brenda called.

"I'm busy."

"Well it's about the man who got shot this morning, and I don't think the FBI is going to wait for very long." Of course, Fritz couldn't find Sharon either, so Brenda got sent to figure out what's going on.

Pope sighed. "Is there anyone else you can assign to run this case?"

"I have a lieutenant."

"Fine. That's just fine. If you need to, just say you have the flu."

Pope called Brenda in. She saw Sharon leave. "Call me if you need me," she told Sharon as she walked into Pope's office.

"What is it now, Brenda?"

"Well, the man who started this whole mess was supposed to testify for some big FBI case."

"Was he in protective custody?"

"No. He stayed put to avoid suspicion."

"So what does the FBI want now?"

"They want to know what the heck happened, and if this guy will a. survive and b. if there's something about today that suggests he shouldn't be put on the stand."

"Like what?"

"How many times have you been pulled over?"

"Not many since I became Assistant Chief."

"Before, Will."

"Plenty of times."

"Ever pull a gun on the officer?"

"Of course not."

"Then why did he. There was no warrant for his arrest that we could find. The car was his. He was desperate for some reason."

"And the FBI wants us to figure out why."

"Yep."

"Sounds like a potential Major Crime to me. Get to it."

Sharon was ready to pass out. Mikki texted. She got four stitches on her head. Sharon asked her if she wanted to come over after work. Mikki said she'd stop by her office. Sharon said she was going home for the day, and she assigned the case to someone else, but she could come back if Mikki didn't want to drive. Mikki insisted she was fine.

Sharon was ready to go when a knock came on her door. "Are you alright?"

Flynn was there, to her surprise.

"I just need the day off. It might be the flu."

"The flu my ass. You never get sick."

"You don't know that."

"Is she okay?"

"Mikki's going to be just fine. Thanks for stopping by."

"Of course and don't worry. This isn't as big a deal as you think."

"The accident."

"The other thing. She's quite a catch."

Flynn left with a smile, and Sharon headed home.

Major Crimes went through everything that was found in the suspect's car. Apparently, there was about 3]25k in cash in the trunk and a disposable cell phone number in the car. They needed more than a traffic incident to search the house. Brenda asked Fritz about the cash. "Did y'all give him 25 grand?"

"No."

"Do you know where he got it?"

"No. Did you search the house?"

"With what evidence. We have nothing to suggest what he did wrong or that evidence be found in the house."

Fritz came over with a redacted version of the file. This gang has been modifying cars, so they can smuggle drugs. They run an auto body shop here. Fritz showed them the type of modifications. He is a mechanic there, and we caught him delivering a car to a known dealer. He got an immunity deal, so long as he testifies against the owner.

"What all did the deal cover?"

"Any drug or rico charges that would stem from his involvement in the shop?"

"Sanchez, Can you have the impound lot check his car for any secret compartments, like these?"

Sanchez was off.

"How did he say this operation worked exactly?"

"He said they would get a car and get plans for modification, behind speakers, in roofs, under seats, wherever they were told. They were to rewire everything so it worked and reinstall any carpet, and plastic to make the car look normal and then usually, the owner would bring the car himself to the customer."

"So he never saw the buyers."

"No, which is why we need a case against the owner. Only he can tell us who the customers are."

"But you caught the guy taking a car to a dealer?"

"He said that was a rare occurrence. The owner was no where to be found?"

"What if he was lying?"

"How do you mean?"

"What if the owner knew nothing about that deal, and it was a side job just for him?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Maybe the guy knows much more about the operation than he led on. I think we should visit this shop."

"We can't. It will spook him"

"Not if we're looking for our suspect."

Fritz sighed. Brenda made up her mind. She first changed into an expensive suit. Then, she strolled into the auto body shop looking for their thug, who was still in the hospital. The owner looked annoyed. "He didn't show up to work this morning."

"That's too bad. He said this was the perfect place for my husband to get his car done."

"Would you like to step into my office?"

Brenda went inside and they had a lovely chat. Apparently, the guy was an expert on installing fancy compartments in cars.

"My husband likes his privacy when he drives. People break into cars and steal so much. We just want to make sure our valuables are secure when we have to drive."

"Of course. How about we draw up some plans?"

She told him she drove a BMW. He pulled up a model and showed her where they could put compartments.

"So how are the compartments built exactly?"

"I'm no engineer. I just finance this place."

"And do you bring in most of the customers."

"Not anymore. I used to get playboys and random paranoid people coming in, but Carlos brings in most of my business."

"He finds the clients."

"Yes, and he delivers the cars. Most of my clients like to stay anonymous. No good having a secret compartment if everyone knows about it."

"Do I leave a deposit?"

"I have had a lot of business lately, so it may be a few days before I can take your car. Just bring the deposit when you bring in your car."

"Thank you very much."

Brenda was off. That was rather easy. She reported back to Fritz. According to the owner, Carlos is the genius. He installs the compartments and brings in most of the customers. The owner denied knowing who most of them were anyway, said they liked to be anonymous.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, gave us nothing on Carlos that would get us into the house."

"Maybe it did." Fritz said. "He said that Carlos brought in most of his business now a days. What did he do before Carlos?"

Sanchez called. The impound lot found a diamond watch in a secret compartment. Tao was tracing it to find out who bought it.

Brenda had an idea. She got Flynn to call the owner and tell him Carlos had been arrested for fraud. He had taken money for cars and never fixed them. He asked if the owner could come in and discuss the problem.

The owner rushed over. Brenda stayed in surveillance, making sure not to give away her cover. The owner brought records. He insisted that every dollar he got was for work that his shop did. He knew nothing of Carlos's scams. Flynn and Provenza did the interview.

"Do you take cash deposits?"

"Sometimes. We also take certified check and credit cards."

"Do customers usually pay cash?"

"Now they do. They used to bring cashier's checks more often. Times change."

"How do you keep track of the money?"

"When a customer comes in with a car, we add everything to our database here. How much they paid? The plans they wanted done. The ETA work time. We print it all out, along with our limited liability form and have the customer sign it. The customer gets a copy, and I file a copy here. When the work is done, we call them to arrange delivery or pickup. They either come in and pay the balance or they pay on delivery. We do another receipt and file that along with the original."

"Any problems."

"No. Look for yourself. Every received deposit gets a balance paid form and a signature saying we did the work on the car."

The owner just revealed signatures for all of his clients. As Flynn flipped through the stack, the camera caught it all. If this guy was really working for drug dealers, he was quite the fool."

"And these amounts here match up with the amount of taxes you filed."

"Yes, see for yourself." The owner pulled out his tax forms. He had no idea what Carlos did, but he wasn't going down for this.

"How long did Carlos work for you?"

"About 18 months, but he's fired if this is true. I can't have thieves in my business."

"Did he have any friends at work that he confides in?"

"I don't think so. He keeps to himself and he works long hours. Sometimes he would stay after I closed the shop."

"He had his own key?"

"Yes. He could come and go whenever he wanted."

"Any problems at work."

"I had Johnny as my head mechanic before Carlos came. Carlos brought in a lot more business. He and Johnny couldn't get along. Johnny quit."

"Where could we find him?"

The owner gave the address.

"You're free to go, and you have been most helpful."

Sharon's House

Mikki pulled in after work. She went to rang the doorbell but it was open. She walked in to see Sharon on the couch staring at a picture frame. It was Sharon with her son at his graduation. "What's wrong?" Mikki asked her.

"I told my kids today. It seemed like the right thing to do. My daughter was happy for us. My son, not so much."

Mikki wrapped her arms around her.

"I never really talked about this stuff when he grew up. I never thought he would be so …."

"We both had shit days. Let's just sit here and rest."

Tuesday

Brenda had it. Something to search for, a key. It wasn't found on his person or in the car. His possession of it in the house would prove he had unfettered access to the shop. Perhaps he was making all these drug cars on his own time, but first, she wanted to talk to Johnny.

Johnny was at a normal mechanics shop. He didn't want to talk, but when they suggested Carlos was in trouble, he was all ears.

"I knew that kid was no good."

"Why did you say that?"

"All his customers paid cash. They never looked anyone in the eye. He always delivered the cars to them. He never wanted anyone else to talk to them either. Their signatures were never legible. Their printed names weren't even legible. I checked the addresses they gave and some of them weren't even houses."

"Did you tell the owner about this?"

"He didn't care. As long as people paid and left, he could care less what was going on."

"Did you ever see anything specific?"

"I never saw any drugs or anything, but he had a box like this big," Johnny approximated a brick, "that he would use when he was trying out the car. I know that's how people smuggle drugs. I watch CSI."

"But you never saw the drugs."

"No."

"So why did you quit?"

"I drove by and was surprised to see someone in the shop. It was supposed to be closed. I peaked my head in and saw Johnny working on a car. There was no invoice for that car. I know because I check them all. He saw me and screamed. He said he'd kill me if I told anyone, so I just quit. It wasn't worth my head."

"So he had cars outside what was reported."

"Yep."

Brenda got her warrant ready. Suspected crime, state tax fraud for not reporting the income and evidence sought, a key to the shop, along with any devices he could use to communicate with his clients.

They got into the house. A key was small, so they could look anywhere they wanted. Before they found it, they found a small bag of drugs. Now it was time to amend the warrant and get a dog. The dog came and sniffed at a wall. They broke it down and found what looked like a mummy.

Sharon's House

Both Mikki and Sharon took Tuesday off. Mikki could site her head injury and Sharon "had the flu." Mikki stayed the night again on Tuesday. Sharon felt a lot better with Mikki by her side and she felt even better when she woke up in Mikki's arms

Major Crimes

Wednesday

Their mummy turned to be a local drug dealer who was also the watch owner. He had been shot with the same gun they found on Carlos. He confessed. They got into an argument over money and he shot him after he came to Carlos's house. He hid the body in the wall thinking no one would look there and hid the watch until he could sell it. He was selling the dead guy's car to another drug dealer and the FBI caught him on his way home. He hoped that they would pin it all on the owner. He thought he was in the clear until his customer tried to register the car, and he couldn't. Carlos had forged the dead guy's signature. He was afraid someone could connect him to the car, and he tried to skip town. "That bitch!" he called Mendoza, was in his way so he tried to swerve around her. It started the chase and here he was.

This closed the FID case and the FBI's case. Carlos was going from the hospital to jail.

Brenda called Sharon to give her the news. "You can come back to work now, unless, of course, you still have the flu."

Sharon faked a cough.

"It will be okay."

Sharon didn't tell Brenda about her son. She just said goodbye and went back to her couch. She was in a rut. She still felt like her heart had been smashed.


	14. Wild Wild West

Thursday Morning

The twins were sleeping. Brenda was also, until she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and could feel her husband's warm breath on the nape of her neck. "Good morning," she muttered as she stretched out her arms. Fritz slipped his arms under his wife's breasts, softly rubbing their underside. She moaned and enjoyed his hands at work. He gently ran his hands all over her body. She responded by rolling onto her back and opening her legs for him. He rolled on top of her and began to kiss her neck and collarbone. She kissed and nuzzled his ears.

She looked into his dark brown eyes. It seemed like forever since the last time he had her. Their bodies, however, did not miss a step. Her legs rested on his hips, and she guided his way into her. His arms slipped under hers, and they went slow and easy.

Sharon's House

She woke up alone. Mendoza, eventually, had to go home and Sharon was rather lonely this morning. She had to go back to work. She had no real reason for being home other than feeling sorry for herself. She went through the mechanics and got herself ready for school

Daycare

Aiden had to sit in time out. Another officer's son was in daycare. He called Aiden's mom a bitch. Aiden didn't know what that meant, but he knew it was bad so he hit him. The kid started crying, so Aiden got put in time out. Raven felt bad. She wanted to play with her brother. Alas, she played tag with the other kids.

Major Crimes

This was a jurisdictional nightmare. A drug dealer was being monitored by LAPD narcotics, hoping to discover his source. Unbeknownst to them, the dealer was an informant to the FBI. When the source came, the FBI and LAPD converged and somehow, they shot each other, the source got away and the informant fled in fear. Two FBI agents were shot along with an LAPD officer. The FBI had its own form of internal affairs that wanted to investigate the agents' conduct, actually they wanted the whole case. FID claimed jurisdiction over the officer who shot the agent. Major crimes claimed jurisdiction over the officer who got shot and the FBI wanted to investigate the agent getting shot. Basically, four different teams, one big shooting event and a lot of yelling bosses.

The FBI internal affairs, the lieutenant with FID and Fritz's partner for the case were all feuding. Brenda snuck Flynn and Provenza to the hospital to interview the witnesses. She pretended to get into the argument, so no one would notice her team disappearing. Fritz, of course, noticed and gave his wife a look. She gave him one back, and he held his tongue. Captain Raydor finally arrived and the arguing continued. She kept saying her usual, "I must go first," but no one could hear her over all the yelling.

Fritz pulled Brenda aside.

"The FBI needs to take over this case. We have an informant's life at stake."

"Who you guys lost after you endangered his life in a wild wild west shoot out with LAPD. I am not here to cause any more trouble for your informant, but I need to get to the bottom of how and why our officer got shot and in order to do that, I need to know what happened."

Chief Pope arrived on the scene, not that he could do anything to control the chaos. Commander Taylor tried to broker a deal. "We have four qualified teams, all with important work to do. However, four teams on one shooting will create a lot of cross-jurisdictional issues. Evidence will be split up, witness might get confused being interviewed four different times. It might make sense if we created a task force just for this case."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean each team appoints officers or agents to one mega team that resolves this mess."

They all looked at each other. Could this possibly work? Brenda got a phone call. She excused herself. They interviewed the police officer who got shot and his partner who admitted that he shot one of the FBI agents, but not the other one. One of the FBI agents was getting emergency surgery and the other one was on too many pain killers. The doctor said he wasn't lucid.

"I appoint Flynn and Provenza."

"What? Why them?" Everyone was shocked by that.

"They have the most experience on the force and with internal affairs."

Fritz snickered.

"Wait a minute," said Sharon. "Where are they now?"

"I wonder," said Brenda. "Anyway, this is a big case with a lot of work to do. If we strategize, I'm sure we can find something for everyone to do. We have three objectives, resolve this shooting, locate this informant before he gets killed by the man who he was selling out and of course, find this elusive drug source. If we divide everyone into three teams, I'm sure we can do them all promptly."

"That's not a bad idea," added Taylor. "Perhaps Agent Howard could lead the search for the informant."

He agreed. The question remained how to divide the teams. They eventually worked out the following.

Team Gunshot: Raydor, Flynn, Provenza, two FBI agents, one from each team.

Team Informant: Howard, Tao, Sgt. Elliot, FBI agents, one from each team.

Team Drugs: Brenda, Sanchez, Gabriel, FID Lieutenant, FBI agents- one from each team

The teams headed their separate ways. Raydor got to the hospital to interview the witnesses, and she was (not very) surprised to learn that Flynn and Provenza had already interviewed the officers. At least they recorded the interviews. They also requested the doctors send the removed bullets to SID. The FBI agents were still unavailable.

Howard checked with headquarters. No one knew where the informant went. Tao suggested traffic and store security cameras. They got as much footage as they could before and after the shooting to look for signs of the informant. Buzz was processing the video. He also was looking for the drug source for Brenda.

Brenda's team found the car that the source ditched after the shooting. The car was registered to a Jave Ramirez. They tracked him down. They found a 90 year old man who hadn't driven in 8 years. They looked for any relatives, neighbors, friends, who could have been using his car. They also sought copies of the DMV documents to see if they were forged. This man clearly was not going to the DMV to smog his car. She sent Sanchez to check with the gang task force and see if there was any chatter. Its possible their guy was a source for one or more of the local gangs.

The day was exhausting and not very satisfying all around. The agent in emergency surgery didn't make it. The informant was MIA. The source was no where to be found and everyone was tired. Mikki was a peach and picked up the twins for Brenda and Fritz. She watched them until Brenda got home.

"Aiden got time out," Mikki told her. She awkwardly had to get lectured by the daycare lady in Brenda's absence.

"Aiden, Honey. What happened in daycare today?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you get time out?"

"I hit Ricky in his nose."

"Why did you do that?"

"He said you were a bitch. I don't know what that means, but I know it's bad. I told him to say sorry, and he wouldn't, so I hit his nose."

Brenda sighed. She picked up Aiden and kissed him on his nose. "Sometimes, people say not nice things. You can't hit them in retaliation."

"What's retaliation?"

She kissed him on the head. He was so cute. "No more hitting, okay."

"Okay, Mommy."

Brenda thanked Mikki again and started to make the twins dinner. She wasn't sure when Fritz would be home. She made sausage soup and biscuits. After she poured bowls for the kids, she added some jalapenos.

Fritz was beat. He couldn't find his informant again, and the FBI had enough of them getting killed, not to mention an agent died today. It was hard to get mad at LAPD. Neither team used the clearinghouse, which in theory, would have prevented this whole mess.

Sharon's House

She was exhausted. She was almost too tired to feel bad about the fallout with her son, almost. She wanted a glass of wine, but she had too many during her days off. She instead put on the Style network and let her mind get drowned out with bad reality tv.

Friday

Morales was done with his autopsy. He worked around the clock, knowing how important this case was. He found that the deceased had been shot twice in the front and once in the back, the latter shot killing him. It bounced around, causing a lot of internal damage. The surgeons tried to repair it, but each time they tended to one problem, another would surface. The back shot was at a closer range than the frontal shots. The bullets went to SID for analysis.

Sharon came down to see the report. Her heart stopped when she saw the victim. It easily could have been one of the officers on this slab instead. She investigated a lot of deaths with FID, but this one was different. This one really hurt.

The ballistics report came in. The team recreated the shooting, trying to figure out how exactly it all happened. The officer claimed that he got shot at, and he returned fire. He fired two shots, both of them hitting the dead agent in the front. The dead agent never got a shot off. The other officer got hit with bullets from the living agent's gun. They were only flesh wounds. The fatal bullet came from the other agent's gun.

Flynn, Provenza and the two agents tried to reenact the event. Flynn played the dead agent. Provenza played the living one. The two agents played the officers. The only way this made sense was if Provenza was in front of Flynn; Flynn shoots at the officers. One officer gets hit and the other shoots Provenza.

"Something's wrong," Sharon said. "How does Flynn shoot Provenza in the back if he's aiming at the other officers?"

Flynn tried it. "I don't. The agent got shot in the back at close range, no where near where the officers were."

"What are you saying?" one agent asked.

"Maybe he shot his partner on purpose," suggested Provenza.

"Why on Earth would he do that?" the other agent asked, pretty angry.

"Maybe there's more to this case than a mere drug source." Sharon called Andrea, asking if she could get a warrant for the finances of the two agents.

They found their informant, trying to get on a plane to Ontario. He was really skiddish. "I tried to help you guys, and you almost got me killed. I'm not testifying, and I'm not going into another sting. You can just take me to jail."

Fritz shook his head. He couldn't put him in general population. If word got out he was a snitch, he'd be dead.

Brenda was in luck. Jave had a grandson. He was 25 and he was known to hang around the LA Jokers. Sanchez picked him up on an outstanding driving on suspended warrant. They searched him and found cocaine in his pocket.

"I'm not afraid of time."

"Not even for murder."

"Murder, what murder?"

"An FBI agent was killed in an attempt to arrest you for drug trafficking. A murder that occurs in the course of a felony is felony murder and since a federal agent was killed, the death penalty attaches."

"I didn't traffic nothing."

"Well how was your grandfather's car at the crime scene? He's way too old to drive."

"I let my friend borrow the car. He doesn't have any wheels, so I let him use mine."

"Does your friend have a name?"

"I'm no snitch."

"Are you ready to go on death row for him? It's not a very happy place."

"Alright. His name is Martin Flores."

It was easy to find him. After the shooting, he hid out at an ex-girlfriend's house. Brenda peeked inside. There were clearly top of the line appliances and electronics. Brenda gave her an ultimatum, either tell her where he was hiding, or she would suggest the city reconsider her eligibility for social services. Brenda suspected this woman had hidden income from somewhere.

She gave him up. He was hiding in the attic. At first, he denied everything, but a dog found the stash. Brenda threw the felony murder threat at him.

"That's bullshit," he said. "Why should I go on death row, when the FBI created this whole mess."

"What do you mean?"

"They told me to show up with the drugs, and out of no where, there was shooting." The FBI agents started pounding on the door. They wanted this interview over, now.

"You were told to show up with drugs."

"Yeah. They said they had this guy who was dealing to children that they wanted to bust. I was to sell him the drugs, and they were to follow him to the school yard."

Brenda finally got sick of the pounding. "Excuse me, just one moment." The FBI agents tried to talk her out of it. "You don't believe him, do you? He's just a drug dealer. He'd make up anything."

"It should be easy enough to figure out. Liars always get tripped up with the details."

Brenda returned to her interview. "How exactly did you meet these agents?"

"They found me. I was minding my own business, walking down the street, and they called me over. I thought they was trouble, but they showed me their badges, and asked me if I wanted to make a quick buck."

"How did you get the drugs?"

"They had them. I just needed to show up for the delivery."

"They gave you the drugs."

"Yes. I'm no dealer."

This was quite odd. They had an informant who the FBI allegedly used to catch a drug trafficker and a trafficker who was allegedly used to catch a dealer. Why would FBI agents manufacture a crime? Brenda wanted to look at their prior cases, but she knew the FBI would either stall or give her a worthless, redacted file. She needed another way to prove her case.

She thought allowed. "If these were the FBI's drugs, how do I prove that?" She called her husband, "What happens to drugs that the FBI seizes?"

"They get tested, held as evidence and destroyed once the trial is over."

"Does the FBI destroy them?"

"No. They get sent to the DEA for destruction."

"How do you know they get destroyed?"

"What do you mean."

"What is to stop an agent from just keeping some of the bricks and sending the rest for destruction?"

"The DEA is supposed to weigh it on arrival to make sure it matches what the FBI reported."

"And if an agent took some before the weighing?"

"No one would know, unless they got caught in the act."

Brenda had a theory, but she needed proof. "Do all of the drugs get sent to the same lab?"

"The FBI has a list of authorized ones."

"Can you send me a list?"

Brenda had a sample of the cocaine found on their witness sent to each of the labs. She asked them to test the cocaine and compare their results to the results of earlier cases that the FBI had sent in over the past six months. Cocaine was not all the same. The purity changes. The additives changes. If the agents stole this from a batch, maybe the lab could prove it.

Luckily, the labs digitized their records and a hit came back. The agents in question made a bust a month ago and found the same cocaine. Brenda sent her results to Sharon.

Sharon had the trafficker do a photo lineup. He picked out the two agents and said they hired him. Sharon executed a search warrant for the dead agents house. She found a cache of drugs and money. She called in the living FBI agent for an interview. She said they caught the trafficker, and he wasn't talking, so they needed him to help them out. He told his side of the story, feigning shock that his bullet was the one who killed his partner. He claimed the officers shot first, and he returned fire. He didn't have a choice.

Sharon asked him to reenact his movements. He couldn't explain how he shot his partner in the lower back when the officers were far away. He should have been aiming upwards. He also couldn't explain how the cocaine they found on the trafficker was the same cocaine that the agents had seized a month ago or how the man they arrested admitted to having more drugs than the agents reported having seized. She suggested that his partner was stealing the drugs and then redistributing them to make cases against other people. The agent denied any involvement, but said his partner could have been setting people up.

Sharon knew better. She and Brenda figured out their little scam. They would catch a dealer, seize his drugs, make a deal to avoid trial, steal some of the drugs, use them in bogus stings to suggest they were catching drug dealers, cut the dealers loose as informants, and then sell the drugs. They were using the drugs from one case over and over again to convince the FBI they were doing all this work. The FBI weighed in drugs from each bust. They had no way of knowing they were weighing in the same drugs multiple times.

The agent freaked when the police came and started shooting. When they returned fire, he saw the perfect chance to shoot his partner and say it was friendly fire. He stashed some cash and the drugs at his dead partner's house, and if anyone asked, his partner was dirty.

Sharon got her confession. He said they had mandates. It was impossible to catch enough dealers, so his partner convinced him to get creative. They hired the informant and the trafficker and staged the sting. They were going to "arrest" the trafficker, and then release him as an informant to catch "some hire up." When the police came, his partner started freaking and wanted to give it all up. He was in too deep, so he shot at the officers, and when he couldn't take them out, he took out his own partner to silence him.

The FBI internal affairs officers recommended he be tried for felony murder, murder two and a series of other crimes.

They let the informant go. He didn't actually know anything.

It was all over. Everyone was exhausted and ready to go home. Sharon went back to her office. Brenda followed her.

"You did great," Brenda said, hugging her from behind.

Sharon tensed up. Brenda let her go. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sharon lied.

"You've been out of it all week."

"I was sick."

"That's not it. Something is wrong. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but don't give me any flu crap."

Sharon sighed. She felt like falling apart. A tear started to fall out of her eye. Brenda guided Sharon to a chair. "Do you want me to get Mikki?" Brenda and Sharon were close, but whatever was bothering her, Sharon wasn't ready to share it.

Sharon nodded.


	15. Sugar and Spice

**The Beginning of this Chaper includes a Retelling of Chapter 11 For Fritz's Benefit. If it's too repetitive for you, then skip it. **

Saturday Morning

Brenda woke up and she couldn't see. She went to move what was on her eyes and she couldn't move her arms. Her legs were stuck too. She finally realized she was blindfolded, naked, and tied up, spread eagle.

"Fritzi! Where are you?" A soft feather started to tickle her. She giggled and writhed but she couldn't move very much. The feather teased her nipples, stomach and her inner thighs. The feather was replaced with a hand that gently caressed her. Fritz had a distinctive touch.

He finally spoke. "You have been very bad." Brenda couldn't deny that. "It's time for you to confess your sins." Brenda started writhing but there was no escape. Fritz was very close, he hissed into her ear, "I want you to tell me all about last weekend."

Brenda cleared her throught and thought back. "Well, we took showers and gave each other massages. Then, we got to the living room and Mikki and Sharon started making out. I was really jealous. I wanted to make out with both of them, so I started necking them, alternating between the two. AWW!"

Brenda moaned as Fritz began to nibble on her neck. "Just like that." Brenda returned to her story. "The clothes started to come off. We both started to devour Sharon at the same time. We overwehelmed her, and it wasn't long before we had her cumming all over the place."

Listening to this story got Fritz rather hard. He started to slowly stroke himself. He looked at his prisoner. She looked amazing. Her nipples were nice and hard, and she was getting wet as she retold her misdeeds from the night before. Day or night, Brenda always looked fuckable.

"Mikki bent me over and started to spank me. She has excellent hands. FUCK!" Fritz started to tease her clit with his fingers. He was going to have a lot of fun with her. He could just imagine her bent over Mikki's lap, cheeks nice and red.

"The next thing I knew, Sharon grabbed my hips and started to fuck me doggie style. While she rode me, I started to devour Mikki. It wasn't long before both of us were cumming. Then, Sharon started to ride Mikki. It's great when Sharon's on top. Her curves are in all of the right places, and she's very vocal. Her breasts are so tantilizing; I started sucking on her nipples." Brenda paused.

"What happened next?"

"Dinner break," Brenda giggled. Fritz swatted her stomach. "It was delicious, chicken breasts, potatoes, fruit salad..."

Fritz gave her a look, not that she could see him. He bit her chest, signalling her to get to the good part. "We eventually, went to the bedroom. We all wanted to kiss each other, so we kept breaking up other kisses to join in. It took us a while to figure it out, but we were able to all devour one another at the same time. It was awesome. After we were done with that, I grabbed a strap-on and plowed Mikki with it. I definitely caught her by surprise, but she loved it. She yelled and screamed, bucking her hips against me. I fucked her senseless."

Fritz kissed her, probing her mouth with his tongue, hands running though her hair, his naked body on top of hers. She moaned into his mouth. She was very wet and could feel his hardness pressing into her. "If you untie me," she said, "I can take care of that for you." He looked at her and smiled. He took off the blindfold and untied her hands, leaving her legs spread apart.

She sat up and licked his throbbing member. She began to stroke him. "You like that, don't you." He grunted and growled as she continued. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Sharon started to finger me. It wasn't long before I came for her. She does amazing handwork, well she has many talents. Anyway, I think Mikki wanted some payback because she spent like the next two hours fucking the daylights out of me." Fritz closed his eyes and pictured the scene she painted for his mind. He grunted loudly. Brenda's soft mouth was teasing the vein that ran on the underside of his erection.

"I started to devour Sharon. She's quite a cumslut. After she came for me, she attached a strap-on to me and I doing her while Mikki was pounding me. Sharon loves it on her hands and knees, and she just looks so perfect. Her cheeks turn pink and when her hair is messy, she's irressistable."

Fritz could see it now. She always wore those well-tailored suits that got your mind thinking of naughty things, like how she would look bent over your desk. She was like the bossy school teacher who was a wanton whore after school, just waiting for someone to bend her over and have her. Fritz was very excited for next week.

"Anyway, she needed to rest, and Mikki kept going. She pulled me on top of her and it was fun to ride her. Eventually, Sharon thrust her way into my ass, and they were both fucking me. It was sensational." Brenda sucked Fritz into her mouth and started to stroke him. The image of Brenda being sandwiched between two vixens was overwhelming. It wasn't long before he was about to cum. She stopped. "There's more to the story," she laughed. He was about to explode. She liked keeping him on the edge.

"They kept going. I was yelling and screaming for more, and they delivered," Brenda started to resume work again. "I came again and again, and then after a third time, I was orgasmed out, and I fell onto the bed." Brenda picked up her speed. Mikki bent over Sharon and to rim her. Then, she began to fuck her ass, and it was quite fun to watch. Then, afterwards, we all went to the hot tub and we just drank and chatted until bedtime."

Fritz was floored. His face was bright red, and he was covered in sweat. He was sure they were having fun, but even his wildest dreams hadn't pictured all of that. He was also very hard. He offered himself to his wife, and she sucked him off, coaxing him until he came down her throat. He began to finger her, aggressively. She was very wet and desperate to be touched. "AWWW FUCK!"

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"You love it when I have my way with you."

"Take me, please!" She was begging for it. Her face nice and red, her forehead hot and sweaty, she got louder and louder, moaning, groaning, screaming and cursing for him to fuck her.

"You want me to fuck you."

"Yes! Oh God! Fuck ME!"

Fritz smiled. No matter what dalliances she had, she would always belong to him. When she finally had more than enough, Fritz plunged into her.

"AWW! YES." His hands found her hips, and he began to buck in and out of her. He started off slowly, but she wanted to get fucked, hard and dirty. He pounded her, and she came quickly.

"We're just getting started," he hissed into her ear. He untied her feet and got her on her hands and knees. His hands found her hips as he guided his way back into her and began to piledrive her.

"AWWWW! FUCK ME!" she cried, deseperate for his cock. Nothing could replace the feeling Brenda got when Fritz had his way with her. Everything about him, his hands, grunts, scent, taste, got to her. She craved him, and he could make her so ravenous. She started bucking her hips aggressively, rolling her body, desperate for more. He returned with more intensity, and they were going at it.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she screamed as came again. She took a deep breath and felt soft lips on the back of her neck.

"I want more," he hissed into her ear. She turned around and kissed him. Their lips danced about in each other's mouths, and it wasn't long before he was lying down and she was straddling him. She rode him slowly, taking a nice and easy pace. Fritz began to thrust upwards, bucking his hips against his wife. His hands gripped her hips as he pounded her.

He was going to cum soon, and he didn't want to lose it so fast, so he rolled her off of him. He started to kiss her neck and rub her clit. She moaned for him as worked her over. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and got himself nice and ready for her. He pressed his way into her backside and banged her.

"Ooooh!" she groaned, loving the feeling of him inside her ass. Her legs wrapped their way around his hips. He drove into her. It had been way too long, two weeks, since they last fucked. She rolled onto her back, giving her husband easier access. "AAAHHH!" she groaned as he plowed her. Soon, she was cumming again, and he followed her.

They collapsed on the bed.

Sharon's House

Sharon was delighted to get a call from her daughter. They talked for quite a while. Her daughter was seeing someone, and he might be coming home with her for the holidays.

"I can't wait to meet him," Sharon told her. They talked about the daughter's work and her friends and the local gossip.

"What about you, Mom? How are things with Mikki?"

"We're great." That was true. Sharon hadn't been happier in a long time. Mikki was helping her sister move, but she would be back for dinner.

"I can't wait to meet her. Is she hot?"

"Sally! Yes she is."

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"I haven't seen your guy either."

"We'll trade. Oh, that's Brian now. We're going ice skating. I'll talk to you later, Mom."

"Love you, Bye."

Sharon slinked into the couch. She got a text. "Remember to send the picture." Sharon sighed. She looked through her phone. Somewhere, she had a picture of Mikki with clothes on. Here's one. She sent it to her daughter.

Dodgers Stadium

Flynn and Andrea found themselves at a Dodgers game with Provenza. Flynn drove and Provenza had plenty of beer. He was ready to watch the game, and by watch I mean yell at the players and stuff his face.

Andrea saw the price of food and decided to wait until after the game to eat a meal. Instead, she ate the chocolate bar she brought in her purse. Flynn stole a piece.

While the game went on, Provenza was flirting with the girl in front of him. She smiled, enjoying the attention and all was good until her boyfriend came back. When Provenza saw him, a large, strapping man, it was like Provenza saw a ghost.

Flynn was cracking up and Andrea had a smirk. Total shut down.

Howard House

Brenda was tickling her son on the floor. Raven was sitting on her dad's foot. He picked her up before his toe fell asleep. Time to play airplane. Raven's arms were spread out as her father ran with her overhead. She laughed, and he landed her near her brother. The twins switched, Raven falling into her mom's arms, and Aiden trying to tackle Fritz's leg. He picked up his son by his feet and hung him up side down. Aiden laughed hysterically.

After some more roughhousing, the twins were ready for their afternoon snack. Raven wanted carrots and Aiden wanted pretzels. Brenda brought out a small dish of each and a little bowl of hummus. She also poured both kids a glass of water. She and Fritz tried to alternate water with their appealing drinks, fruit juice or milk.

Fritz slipped behind his wife and began to kiss her neck. She smelled good.

Sharon's House

Mikki finally got back to Sharon's house. Her sister had a lot of junk. Sharon kissed her when she walked through the door.

"Someone's in a chipper mood."

"I am now."

Mikki wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and walked into the kitchen. She swiped a beer and opened it.

Sharon looked at her coyly and sat on the couch. Mikki followed her. She set down her beer on a coaster and gave Sharon a smooch. They kissed softly, exploring each other's mouths.


	16. Threes Company

Sunday

Sharon had her legs in the air. Mikki was doing her on the living room table. "OH FUCK!" Sharon cried out as Mikki bucked against her. Sharon conflicting urges. She wanted to scream her head off, but Mikki was pounding her so hard, she struggled to keep air in her lungs. Sharon resorted to low, throaty groans as Mikki claimed her. Mikki loved how vocal she was. It was so hot.

They both had pink faces and were covered in sweat. Sharon's back was a little sore from the table, but there was something very hot about getting drilled on a table. If someone walked through the front door, they would see everything, Sharon completely exposed and eager to be pounded. Sharon wanted to cum. She was so close, but Mikki was keeping her on the edge, purposefully driving her absolutely mad. Sharon couldn't take much more. Her nipples were hard and aching. Her clit was throbbing and her tongue was a little swollen from making out so much. She needed it, groaning quite loudly.

Mikki felt that she finally had enough. She sat on the couch and pulled Sharon on top of her, allowing Sharon the angle she needed to grind her clit against her. It wasn't long before Sharon lost control. She let out a loud scream before, during, and after her orgasm. Mikki kissed her. "I love fucking you," she hissed to her ear.

"So do I."

"Do you want more?"

"You know I do."

Mikki carried her lover to the bedroom. She kissed her way down Sharon's back and bit down on her cheek. Sharon turned to her, her eyes deep green and quite lustful. Mikki grinned. Sharon was on her hands and knees, eager for Mikki to have her. Mikki began to fuck her, hard. Sharon took it readily, groaning and grunting as Mikki got to the point. It wasn't long before Sharon was cumming again. Mikki kissed her ear and her cheek. "I love this."

"I love you."

"You what?"

"You're the first thing I think about when I wake up. You're the last thing I think about before bed and everything reminds me of you, every time I see someone with a beer, or someone making a snide remark or someone eating a breakfast sandwich."

"Breakfast sandwiches make you think of me."

"You got so excited when we got them before work that one time."

Mikki kissed her mouth. "I love you too. Now, it's nap time." Mikki pulled her lover into her arms and fell asleep.

Monday

Brenda and Fritz met with Ricky's parents. They were furious, demanding Aiden be kicked out of daycare.

"He assaulted our child."

"He's three. He doesn't know what assault means." Fritz thought this was dumb. Three year olds hit each other. They're at that age where they don't want to share, and they get into it with each other. It's no big deal. Brenda hadn't told him why Aiden hit Ricky.

"You aren't taking this seriously."

"We already talked to him. He promised not to do it again. What else can we do? He's three."

"Our son knows better than to misbehave in daycare."

"Obviously not or else this whole event wouldn't have happened." Brenda wasn't having this.

"Excuse me!"

"This whole incident started because your son told my son that I was a bitch, and he got upset." Brenda gave the father a look. She didn't know him, but he was a fellow officer, and she was sure Ricky learned this language and attitude towards women from him. "If you taught him nice things to say instead of mean things, maybe he wouldn't have gotten hit." Fritz was surprised to hear this.

"Are you saying it's Ricky's fault?"

"No. I'm saying it's your fault. Ricky is three. He knows what his parents teach him. When you disparage others in front of him, he repeats it, and unfortunately, we ended up here. Look, my son says he won't hit anyone else. Has your son learned not to insult kid's parents to their faces because if he hasn't, he's going to get hit, a lot, and by kids bigger and stronger than Aiden. Now, I think we're done here."

The Howards left and took Aiden and Raven home.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"About what?"

"About what Ricky said."

"Honestly, I've been called that and worse so many times, I kind of forgot, but when his father started getting all indignant, like he wasn't part of the problem, I lost it.

"Well, I don't blame you." Fritz rubbed her head. She nestled next to him.

Tuesday

Chief Pope had another meeting with the Mayor about about Chief Johnson.

"She made a big mess of this case," the Mayor said.

"She solved the case. If she hadn't noticed the discrepancy with the drugs, we never would have gotten a confession."

"She also opened a hundred more. Every defense attorney with a drug case out of LA is going to have a field day. The FBI assisted on a lot of our cases. This litigation will be expensive."

"What should she have done? Turned a blind eye to an agent who murdered his own partner and tried two kill two officers."

"Of course not."

"Then, I think we're done here."

Pope's feelings for Brenda would always be complicated. He accepted that she rejected him, but he still had some sort of feelings for her. He tried not to think about them. They were often feelings of frustration and bitterness, but he was also protective of her. When he felt she was being threatened, he got rather angry.

He took a deep breath and left the mayor's office.

Wednesday

Flynn was making eggs when he heard a loud crash. He turned off the stove and ran out. A car crashed into a telephone pole. He ran to the car, to see if the driver needed help. Flynn got the car door open, but he stopped when he realized the driver was dead. Flynn looked down. There was a brick on the gas pedal. No one was around. Whoever killed this man was long gone.

He called it in. Major Crimes appeared.

"What have we here," the Chief called in her distinctive accent as she arrived on the scene.

He relayed his story.

"There was no one here, when you first came outside?"

"I didn't see anyone. I ran straight for the ear."

"And when you opened the door, he was dead and there was a brick on the pedal."

"Yes."

"That's so bizarre."

"Well of course it's bizarre. Someone killed him and tried to make it look like an accident."

Brenda thought for a second. It didn't add up for her. The rest of the team was following the skid marks, trying to figure out where this was all staged, looking for witnesses. In this area, there's no security cameras or traffic cameras.

No one saw anything. Some of the neighbors heard the crash and came outside. They saw Flynn running to help, but by the time they came up to him, he said the guy was already dead. People went back inside. One woman watched from her stoop.

Chief Johnson noticed her and went up to her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson of the LAPD. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about this morning?"

"It's a free country."

"Did you know Tony Quinn?"

"I know he drove around that corner too fast, every morning. I told him to slow down. He didn't. He crashed."

"Did you ever talk to him?"

"No. I just saw him whizzing by."

"Did you ever see him talking to anyone else?"

"He got into it with Mr. Jenkins. Jenkins accused him of running over his mailbox. He denied it, but Mr. Jenkins hit his car with a lawn chair."

"When was this?"

"Two weeks ago."

Brenda got back to the squad room. She wanted to find out more about both Quinn and Jenkins before she brought Mr. Jenkins in for questioning.

The team got to work, finding facts, posing theories, etc. Chief Johnson was still troubled by the crime scene. Something didn't work.

"Penny for your thoughts, Chief?" Flynn knew that face.

"This all doesn't add up for me."

"What doesn't work. Someone clobs him on the head, sticks him in his car and puts a brick on the gas pedal so he wrecks and we were supposed to think it was an accident."

"That's what bothers me."

"That it's so simple."

"Yes. Why would you leave the brick if you wanted to make it look like an accident?"

That was odd.

"Maybe he was going to move it, but Flynn got there so fast."

"But why stage a crash in the middle of a residential area in the morning? Why not stage the crash where no one would see you?"

"Maybe he didn't plan it," said Sanchez. "What if he argued with the guy, whacked him on the head, and then staged the crash as a last ditch attempt."

"Maybe," Brenda said. A little better but it still feels off.

"Chief Johnson, could we have a word?" Chief Pope was in her murder room. Oh God, Brenda thought.

She opened the door to her office. He followed her inside.

"I don't have anything yet about this murder. It appears to be a staged crash, but …."

"I'm not here about today's case. I just came from a meeting with the mayor."

"About?"

"Your last case. He wasn't happy."

"I didn't do anything outside the book. Captain Raydor was there. She'll …."

"This isn't about your conduct. He's mad about the outcome."

"Well, how's that my fault? I didn't steal drugs, fake crime scenes or kill anyone. That was all the FBI. Actually, everything that went wrong that day was their fault."

"I am aware. You didn't do anything wrong, but a lot of people are upset about a. what you uncovered and b. a lot of people are now wary of the FBI when they were once trusting. There's going to be a political fall out. You remember when you arrested Officer Martin. Central was livid. This is much worse."

Brenda normally didn't care about politics, but she did care about her husband. What if his job just got worse? "What do I do know?"

"The next time the FBI is here, try to play nice. Maybe you can hand them another traitor or something?"

"I don't keep them in my underpants."

Will laughed. He excused himself and went back to his office.

Brenda wanted to call her husband, but she decided against it. If there was a fallout over her, then calling him during work might make it worse.

Thursday

Morales found cause of death to be a heart attack, no indication of foul play. Apparently, he was hit on the head post-mortem.

"So he died naturally and then someone staged a murder to look like an accident." Brenda was stunned.

"Yes. Don't ask me why. That's your job to figure out."

She went back to her team and explained the findings.

"Why would anyone do that?" Provenza was baffled. People were so weird these days. "Whatever happened to old-fashioned crime. Murdering over adultery or money."

"Maybe it's a publicity stunt," suggested Tao.

"Or a reality tv show, like Punked." said Sanchez, sarcastically.

"Since there was no media presence, I'm going with no on that." Brenda ignored Sanchez's sarcasm. Brenda thought about the case. It was quite Agatha Christie in nature, reminding the Chief of One, Two Buckle My Shoe. Why make a natural death look like a murder? Who wouldn't want someone to know a death was natural? "What are the benefits to being murdered?"

"What?" Gabriel looked at her. Was she crazy?

"Someone went through great lengths to make a heart attack look like a murder. Why? What would be better if you got murdered?"

"If there's a double indemnity clause," said Tao, "you can get double the life insurance."

"Let's see if he had a policy. What else?"

"Maybe this was an attempt to frame someone Chief, like Mr. Jenkins," Sanchez postured.

This all seemed to complicated for the Chief. The most bizarre cases usually had the simplest explanation, when you got down to it. "Let's try this from a different angle. If someone has a heart attack in your house, what would you normally do?"

"Call the police." "Wait for an ambulance." "Try CPR?"

Maybe that's it. "Maybe the person who was with Mr. Quinn couldn't afford to have the police come to his house. Maybe there's a warrant out for him or her, or lots of drugs in the house."

"It would have to be pretty bad to stage a murder instead of just calling the cops." Provenza thought this was a little farfetched."

Morales came back up. "I just found something. I did a blood test to see if I could figure out what caused the hart attack. It appears the victim had sex shortly before he died. It was enough to make his heart give out, given his congenital defect"

"So whoever staged the crash probably slept with him."

"An affair," Brenda said.

"What?"

"An affair. He was sleeping with a married woman. He died after their liaison, and she couldn't call the police because her husband would find out, so she staged the crash and then went back home."

"How did she get away from the crime scene?"

"Easy. Flynn lives on the bottom of a hill. Just put a brick in the car and walk down the street the other way. By the time anyone looked outside, she was out of sight."

"So she lived nearby," said Flynn.

"Would explain why he's always speeding out of there," added Provenza.

"Let's try his phone records, e-mails, see if there were any letters in his apartment."

Tao had an idea. "Maybe he had GPS. It could tell us where he went before the crash."

It wasn't long before they found their adulteress, Yani Jacobs. Her husband was coming back home yesterday, and she didn't want the police there, so she drove the corpse along his route to work and then wrecked the car. She lived about two blocks from Flynn and got home before the police arrived.

Friday night

Aiden and Raven were going to San Diego with Uncle Jimmy and Frank. They all had dinner together. Jimmy and Frank drove to San Diego at night, with the twins sleeping in the back seats.

Brenda and Fritz had a quiet evening alone. Brenda gave him a massage. They watched a documentary and then they fell asleep.

Saturday Morning

Sharon was in the shower, getting ready for her night at the Howards. Mikki hopped in behind her and started to rub her back. "Oooh! That feels nice."

Mikki was going to be at her sister's tonight. They were watching a fight on pay-per-view. There was sure to be lots of beer and homemade food. She kissed Sharon's neck and pulled her close.

After their shower, they went to get dressed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Sharon asked her.

"We could get lunch at that bistro at the promenade."

"They're open on Sundays?"

"Yeah."

"That would be nice."

They kissed again. Mikki put on fitted jeans and a white Sergio Martinez shirt. He was fighting Gennady Golovkin tonight.

Sharon looked in her closet for something to wear. What do you wear when spending the night with a lover and her husband? She settled on an a-line skirt, and a blouse that hugged her breasts, just right. She put on a pair of pumps and began to pack: lube, toys, hand restraints, lavender dust, makeup for the next day, a bathrobe, pjs, an extra pair of underwear, and jeans and a t shirt.

Mikki wrapped her arms around her hips and gave her a kiss on the neck. "Have fun, you little slut?"

Sharon turned around, brushed some hair out of Mikki's face and bit down on her lip, kissing her gently. "Enjoy your fight."

Mikki got a call from her sister, who fucked up her empanada dough. Mikki said she'd come over and help her. "I gotta run. See you tomorrow, Sweet Cheeks." Mikki escaped before Sharon could protest the moniker.

Sharon sent Brenda a text, asking when she should come over.

"Four would be great."

At about 3:30, Sharon left the house.

Fritz was making the bed. Brenda was making little tea sandwiches. She had made peach ice tea and mini crab cakes for an afternoon snack. The doorbell rang. Fritz answered it and greeted Sharon.

"Come in," he said as he took her bag and set it in the guest room.

Sharon wondered into the kitchen and Brenda fed her a sandwich. "It's time for tea."

"Tea?" Is that how one begins a threesome in the Howard house.

"I thought some low key bonding would be good. Let us all get used to each other." Brenda stole a quick kiss from Sharon.

Fritz watched from the corner. This was going to a great day.

Fritz grabbed cups and little plates. Brenda brought the two plates of food and went back to get the tea. They ate outside, to enjoy the pleasant weather. The crab cakes were tasty. Brenda made a chipotle aioli sauce to go with them and the cucumber sandwiches were nice and cold. The peach tea was perfect for washing it all down. It had a little mint it it, perfect for cleaning out the palate.

Sharon sat on the far side of the table. Brenda and Fritz sat next to each other, closer to the sliding door. Brenda stroked Sharon's thigh under the table. Sharon blushed. Fritz got a little jealous. Brenda looked at him coyly and smiled. She fed him a sandwich, and he gently bit her finger.

After their snack, they basked in the sun. Brenda moved next to Sharon and gently embraced her. Sharon leaned back, enjoying Brenda's hold on her body.

"You smell good," Brenda whispered into her ear as they spooned. Fritz cleared the dishes and sat down next to his wife. She leaned back onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was very soft and shiny.

Once the wind came, they decided to head inside. Sharon's nipples were poking through her shirt. Brenda gently flicked them, eliciting a gasp. "Hey, Fritzi. I think our guest of honor is a little excited. Maybe, we should pay her some special attention." Brenda kissed Sharon's neck and slipped her arms around her waist.

Fritz turned around to see a magnificent sight. Brenda looked great draped around Sharon. Fritz smiled and Brenda pulled him to her for a kiss. She had a devilish look in her eyes. They both turned to Sharon. She would be their conquest. He led the two ladies in the guest room.

Brenda pushed Sharon on the bed and quickly straddled her, giving her a strong kiss. She felt masculine hands kneading her breasts and moaned into Sharon's mouth. She wanted Fritzi to play too, but she was very into Sharon. She broke her kiss to whisper into her husband's ear, "you should a little selfish, or else I will hog her." And with that, she went right back to her prize, kissing, groping, massaging, getting every gasp and grunt she could.

Fritz watched her work and got very hard. He liked watching, but he wanted in. He took off his shirt and his pants, only his boxers remained. Taking his wife's advice to heart, he pulled Brenda to a kiss and flipped her onto her back. Then, he went right for Sharon, his lips finding her neck and his hands all over her luscious ass.

Sharon groaned loudly. It had been a while since she had felt a man's touch, and Fritz was rather manly when he wanted to be. Brenda was turned on and jealous watching her husband seduce her lover. She gave them a couple of minutes, but she was so impatient. She began unbuttoning Sharon's blouse, exposing her silk bra. Fritz shifted position to give his wife access. He was behind Sharon, nibbling on her ear and rubbing her thigh.

Sharon was going nuts. She had two ravenous people on her body at once, feeling Fritz's rough approach tempered with Brenda's delicate teasing. Brenda gently rubbed Sharon's breast through her bra and slowly pulled off her skirt and began kissing Sharon's collarbone and chest. Sharon moaned loudly, loving the attention. Fritz loved the sound of her moans, they were deep and throaty and he wanted to hear more, he wanted her to scream. His hands made their way to her mound, which was nice and wet. He quickly divested Sharon of her underwear and began to rub her outer folds.

"OOOHHH!" Sharon groaned as she hit the mattress, her legs opening wide for him. Fritz and Brenda smiled at each other. Brenda tossed her sundress over her head and began licking her lover's nipples. She slowly flicked over each nib and began to nip them. Fritz slowly pushed his fingers into Sharon. She was very wet and tight. He was going to have a lot of fun with her.

Brenda kissed her way down Sharon's body and began biting on her thighs. The bites combined with Fritz's fingers were overwhelming. Sharon was wriggling and writhing underneath the couple. Brenda looked at Fritz and grinned. "I think she likes it," Brenda pronounced as she gently flicked Sharon's clit with her tongue.

"Oh GOD!" she shouted. She was so close.

Fritz plunged into her, moving in and out with his fingers. Sharon's hips began to buck. She wanted more. Brenda leaned forward and began to suck on her little nub. She went until Sharon was really close, and then she pulled away.

Sharon growled loudly, annoyed at being denied. Brenda smirked. "She's so horny," she told her husband, not that he didn't know. "I bet she would love it if you devoured her, right now. Wouldn't you Sharon?" Her green eyes were dark, but amber flecks burned brightly.

Fritz knelt in front of her and began to lick her. He started slowly but quickly built up his pace. Sharon yelled, screamed and cursed as Fritz drove her over the edge. She pulled Fritz into her as she came, covering him in her juices. She collapsed on the bed, feeling very satisfied. Brenda was a lucky girl. Fritz knew how to please a woman.

Brenda grabbed her husband and gave him an aggressive kiss, capturing Sharon's juices on her tongue. Brenda looked at her lover, who was covered in sweat and looking so hot. The thing about Sharon was once she got fucked, she looked amazing, like you should fuck her. Brenda wanted to bend her her and pound her, but she would give out fast if they gave her too much too soon. Brenda held back and instead, gently kissed her.

Fritz's erection was beginning to throb. He needed someone to take care of this. He knelt near his wife. She reached up and softly stroked him through his boxers. She waited for him to twitch under her touch, and then she took him out to play. She began sucking on him. Fritz moaned and growled as his wife took care of him. Brenda had a way of wiggling her butt when she went down on people. Sharon gave it a playful slap. Sharon enjoyed the show. Brenda was having a field day.

Brenda was a very explorative lover. She made her way around his balls, taint and began to rim him. She took her time with him, exploring him slowly and keeping him on the edge of an orgasm. She stroked his member until he was ready to cum, and then she let him loose. He shot his load all over the sheets.

Brenda had been in a giving mood, but now it was her time to receive. Sharon gently prodded her with her fingers, slowly exploring every inch of space between her legs. Brenda was getting paid back for all of the time she spent teasing Sharon earlier. Sharon got her very hot and then pulled away.

Brenda growled loudly. She was not amused. Fritz loved the scowl she gave when she was denied pleasure, serves her right. She's the world's biggest cock tease. Fritz smirked and pulled her nipple. "You like that, don't you."

Her eyes got big as she eyed her husband. He teased her with his hands, pinching her nipples and rubbing her breasts. She desperately wanted his hands to go south of the border, but he was having too much fun with her.

Finally, Sharon took pity on her. She grabbed Brenda's hips and pulled them towards her. Sharon had Brenda on all fours, and she slowly guided her strap-on into Brenda.

"AWWWW!" Brenda yelled loudly. She was desperate for a release. Sharon smiled and began to slowly rock her hips.

Fritz watched them at work. Sharon looked great on top of Brenda, her soft curves were the perfect foil to Brenda's slender frame, and they had amazing chemistry. "You love getting fucked. Don't you, little whore," Sharon hissed into Brenda's ear before she bit her shoulder.

Brenda cried out, "Yes, FUCK ME!"

Sharon's hands grabbed Brenda's shoulders, and she began to thrust harder. Brenda tried to thrust backwards, but Sharon held her steady. She leaned forward and husked into Brenda's ears, "you love this don't you, getting plowed while your husband watches. Look at him. I want you to look into his eyes as I fuck you."

Brenda did just that. Her big, Bambi eyes, were filled with lust. She bucked her hips backwards into Sharon, desperate for more. Sharon tried to keep control of her, but Brenda was too horny. Her pent up frustration had taken over. Brenda looked fantastic as she was being pounded. Her moans and screams completed the perfect picture, and Fritz eagerly watched the ladies. He would be plowing both of them tonight, for quite some time.

It wasn't long before Brenda started cumming all over the place. She had one orgasm after another until she collapsed on the bed. Sharon curled up next to her, kissing her lips and neck.


	17. Three's Company Too!

This chapter has the second part of their weekend. A huge fight and a lot more sex!

San Diego

The twins loved it. They went to the zoo, of course arguing over which animals were the best, went on a picnic, and went to the San Diego Museum of Art. It was a lot for tiny tots, but they loved it. Now they were inside, enjoying the air conditioning. Aiden and Raven were taking their afternoon naps, and Jimmy and Frank were enjoying a beer.

"There's a symphony tonight," Frank muttered.

"We don't have tickets. Also, they're three. How are they going to sit through a symphony?

"I know, but …." Frank really had nothing to say.

Jimmy leaned up next to him. "I promise I will take you to a symphony this season, but for tonight, we can put on our favorite pieces and enjoy them here."

"We can," Frank gave him a quick kiss.

Los Angeles

Mikki came to the rescue with the empanada dough. She managed to get it ready just in time to make the delicious treats.

"To think you're the domestic one," Mikki's brother-in-law came in, to tease her of course.

"Eat socks, Miguel."

"Oh, feisty, but seriously, you're going to make a great housewife. Who doesn't want homemade empanadas?"

"Never."

"Never say never. You might find the perfect gal."

Mikki blushed.

"You already have. Why isn't she here?"

"She's not much of a fight watcher."

"That's a deal breaker."

"You have a girlfriend." Her sister slapped her arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We hadn't told anyone. She's only been out recently."

"I thought you said you don't date closeted girls. They're too much trouble."

"They usually are, but she was different. She wasn't all guilt-ridden and paranoid. She's just new at this, and maybe I wanted to buffer her from getting 1000 questions from you all."

"Not possible. We will have to have her over for dinner, non-negotiable."

"You can cook for her. It will scare her away." Miguel loved teasing his wife.

"Oh eat socks Miguel." The sisters went back to work. Mikki was stuffing the empanadas and her sister was making faina.

Miguel's friends came with beer to drink and meat for asado. Miguel got the grill fired up and the ladies seasoned the meat. He began to grill it. Mikki made a chimmichuri sauce, and they took the faina outside. A large Argentinian flag hung from the roof of the house, proudly on display as they ate.

They made these delicious "pizzas" with the faina, provoleta and sausage. The next course was locro, a delicious stew. Next there was grilled plantains. Then, came steak. Then there was ribs and there was churros to end the meal. The asado went wonderfully. Everyone got along well, the food was awesome, the beer was pretty decent, which was not to be taken for granted at Miguel's house. He would have just bought whatever was on sale. He bought Nametag once. It must be the world's worst beer; stuff makes you wish you had Budweiser. Mikki did wish Sharon were here, and she was a little jealous that Sharon probably had herself burrowed into a sexy blonde at this moment, but Mikki was glad to be around family and friends and was excited for the fight. There will be blood.

The Howard House

The trio were taking a power nap, nestled in like little spoons. Brenda woke up, but she didn't want to move. Instead, she set her head on Sharon's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You smell good," she whispered into her ear. Sharon smelled like orchids.

"This room smells like a whorehouse," Sharon answered, awoken from Brenda's wriggling.

"Orchids in a whorehouse," Brenda added, giggling.

Fritz was passed out with a big grin on his face. Brenda looked over at him. "I bet he's so proud of himself," Brenda said snickering.

"Men are obsessed with threesomes."

"You have to admit. Threesomes are pretty awesome."

"I don't deny that."

"We should get dinner ready."

"We should also do some laundry."

"We have other sheets."

Sharon shook her head. She could imagine Brenda with infinite sheets, so she would never have to wash them.

Sharon took a quick shower. Brenda followed her. She didn't see the point, given what would happen later that night, but who doesn't want to shower with Sharon.

The captain was focused on getting clean. The deputy chief was more focused on groping her. "How am I supposed to wash myself when you keep distracting me?"

"I'll wash you. I don't bite."

"Yes you do."

"You like it."

The two women were frolicking. Fritz missed the whole thing. The two women got dressed. Sharon put on the lingerie she had packed. "Ooh!" Brenda was pleased. The two women started cooking. Sharon peeled the potatoes. Brenda seasoned the chicken, which went into the oven. Sharon boiled the potatoes. She strained them and then mixed in butter, a little milk, garlic, chives, and salt and pepper to taste. Brenda made smoothies using banana, carrot juice, spinach juice, apple juice and a strawberry puree. She ran it through a sieve and put it in the fridge to chill.

Fritz woke up to find himself alone in bed. He changed the sheets and stumbled into the shower. He then came downstairs to smell dinner just getting ready to be plated. It was a beautiful sight, gorgeous women holding delicious food. Everything about the scene was decadent. Fritz greeted his wife with a kiss. They sat down for dinner. It was simple but quite pleasant. Brenda's favorite part was the smoothie.

After dinner, Fritz took the plates and Brenda put on some music. It was a playlist that began with Jimi Hendrix. _Is it tomorrow or the end of time? _Sharon smiled.

"I'm glad you approve." Brenda leaned in for a kiss, which Sharon returned. Brenda then went for the soft curve on top of Sharon's hip.

"Slow down. We have all night," Sharon grinned, putting her eager lover at bay.

Fritz peered from the kitchen. Brenda was already going for more. What a slut! This was going to be a great night.

"Would you like any wine?" Brenda asked her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"No. I'm going to take advantage of you regardless. I just wanted some wine."

Sharon softly bopped Brenda on the head. "Do you have any white?"

"Let me check." Brenda entered the kitchen, and Fritz stole her spot on the couch. His hands gently creeped along Sharon's torso, his lips softly kissing her ears. She smelled fantastic, and Brenda had a way of hogging Sharon. Brenda was going to have to learn to share.

Sharon blushed. She was still a little nervous about being with Brenda AND her husband. Would he be jealous if she spent more time with Brenda? Would Brenda be jealous if she spent more time with him? This was so awkward that Sharon couldn't bring herself to ask. Luckily, she didn't have to. Brenda came back with two glasses of Gewürztraminer, and they both began to sip. Brenda sat on Sharon's other side and nuzzled the other side of Sharon's neck.

Now Velvet Underground was on, and Nico's voice set the perfect stage for this evening. _Kiss the boot of shiny, shiny leather. Shiny leather in the dark._ The wine was nice and cold. It has a powerful aroma of roses and lychee. Of course, Brenda preferred Merlot, but she would gladly trade it for her friend's company.

Brenda's fingers found their way into Fritz's hair. She gently scratched his scalp, managing to lean across Sharon, but stay just shy of touching her. Sharon could smell her perfume and the conditioner that she used in her hair. She looked fantastic and smelled amazing.

Brenda knew exactly how to tease her lovers. She kept eyeing Sharon seductively, as she gently massaged her husband, leaving them both eager for more. Brenda managed to slide between them.

She kissed her husband's neck and her hands moved to Sharon's back, rubbing softly until she could hear Sharon purring.

Feist was playing.

_There's a limit to your love. Like a waterfall in slow mo-tion._

Brenda kissed her husband's throat and gently bit the side of his neck. Moments later, her lips were on Sharon's face, slowly kissing her closer and closer to her lips, but holding a little bit back. Her eyes met Sharon's and Brenda had a way of smirking with her eyes. She finally moved onto Sharon's lips, pulling traces of wine off the tip of her tongue.

Sharon managed to grab onto Brenda before she could escape again. Her hands found their way through Brenda's messy locks, and her mouth seized Brenda's lower lip. Sharon was sick of being teased and was eager for more. The two women were intent on exploring each other.

_Like a map with no ocean._

Fritz watched excitedly. He had two lovely women and was eager to touch them both but he also liked watching them touch each other; what a dilemma!

_All the trouble that you give me. I know I know I know. That only I can save me._

Sharon's hands made their way down to Brenda's hips. She quickly pulled Brenda on top of her. Brenda's legs settled on either side of Sharon. The juxtaposition of the two was quite intense: blonde vs. brunette, curly hair vs. straight, slim v. curvaceous.

Brenda broke the kiss to hiss into her ear. "How about we go upstairs?"

Sharon didn't need to be told twice. She quickly got Brenda to her feet.

Brenda grabbed Fritz by his shirt and pulled him along. For a moment, he thought she had forgotten him.

They made their way upstairs. Brenda whispered into Sharon's ear. "We should have fun with Fritzi." The two women turned to him, both of them ready to strike. Brenda went first, kissing his mouth and then his neck and nibbling on his chest. Sharon was a little nervous at first, but she followed Brenda, kissing the other side of his neck. They managed to get all of his clothes off and began to tease his flesh, kissing and biting, probing and prodding, paying attention to all of him, except for where he wanted to be touched.

Brenda and Sharon took off each other's clothes. Brenda left Sharon in her lingerie and Sharon stripped Brenda completely.

Brenda loved lace. She and Sharon began making out; Brenda's hands found their way to Sharon's breasts and she began to knead them through the lace; the feeling of silk and Brenda's fingertips was enough to drive her wild. After a little foreplay, they heard Fritz clear his throat.

"Oh I forgot about him," Brenda teased him, giggling a little.

Sharon snickered. Fritz pouted.

Brenda gently took Fritz into her hand and began to stroke him. Brenda had little hands. In a weird way, it was kind of adorable to see her give him a hand job. After a couple of minutes, Sharon leaned forward, drawing Fritz's head into her mouth. The two women took turns sucking. Fritz was stunned. He never expected to have two hotties battling for his dick. He tried not to lose it too fast, but eventually he was spent.

Brenda eyed her next target. Sharon was in her sights and she began to devour her flesh, kissing her shoulders, neck, stomach, thighs. It wasn't long before Sharon's lingerie was on the floor, and Brenda settled in her favorite place, between Sharon's legs. Sharon's calves rested on Brenda's shoulders and Brenda got right to work, poking, prodding, licking, rubbing, every movement very gentle.

Fritz found himself watching them, yet again, but he could hardly complain after the treatment he just received.

Sharon lied on her back, her back arched and low, husky moans escaping her mouth. Brenda loved the sounds Sharon made during sex, and she was happy to keep her going. She flipped Sharon onto her hands and knees and began to devour her from behind, leaving Sharon vulnerable and completely exposed. Brenda slowly migrated to her most sensitive area and began to vigorously rim her. This went on for a few minutes, and Brenda slipped two fingers into Sharon's wetness, slowly plunging in and out, getting Sharon on the verge of an orgasm.

Fritz was hard again. Sharon looked irresistible, on her hands and knees, hair all messy, bright green eyes, a nice, fleshy, ass. Fritz wasn't the only one drawn to her; his wife was having a field day.

Sharon moaned and grunted, desperate for Brenda to finish the job. That would be too easy, however. Brenda slowly withdrew her fingers and ceased licking her. She rolled a rubber onto her husband and rolled it onto his throbbing member. She slowly guided him into Sharon. Fritz steadied himself, his hands on Sharon's hips and gently pushed his way into her. She growled loudly, as he made his way inside.

It was an unusual feeling for Fritz. He had not been with another woman in over a decade, and never thought he would be, particularly with his wife in the room, watching his every move. If she was mad, her face didn't show it. She actually looked a bit jealous behind her Cheshire grin, and she was. She would gladly be in Fritz's place, or in Sharon's, or both at once. She loved to fuck and her two favorite partners were busy with each other.

Fritz's manhood was quite big, bigger than any man Sharon had been with before, although that wasn't very many. Sharon had married young and didn't date all that much after she threw him out. Fritz felt rather nice in side of her. He moved slowly and easily, kind of like the lazy river of sex, but it was quite enjoyable.

THE FIGHT

They had empanadas and churros to eat for the fight, beer to wash it down and a lot of couch space to lounge on. Everyone was full of food and drink and ready to start yelling.

The announcer was running his mouth. Miguel was already yelling for him to shut up. His wife rubbed his head, trying to stop him from losing his voice; although this happened every fight. Mikki sipped her beer. She paced herself. This was going to be a long evening. They sang the national anthem. They announced the fighters, gave their stats, revealed the prize 50k rode on this night. And of course, a commercial break.

Tony, one of Miguel's friends, tried to flirt with Mikki.

"I'm a lesbian," she said, "a big one."

"Doesn't mean I can't flirt, so long as I don't touch."

She giggled. He was pretty charming, in a goofy kind of way.

"How does your girlfriend feel about that?" Miguel shouted.

"She feels great, now shut up before I put my foot up your ass."

The commercial break was over. The two men squared up Ready, set, fight!

Golovkin started off in a fury, throwing fast punches. Martinez was on the defensive, but he played it cool.

"Don't be a bitch! Punch his ass!" Miguel yelled, definitely succumbing to the beer.

The Howard House

After a couple of minutes, Sharon started to gently rock her hips against his. Fritz slowly picked up his speed. Sharon met his thrusts, and he was no longer afraid of hurting her if he went too hard. He started to really pound her, eliciting her deep grunts and groans. He kissed the nape of her neck and travelled down to her shoulder, kissing and nipping all the way.

Brenda loved watching Sharon get pounded. She just had the best facial expressions. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and her mouth hung open and her eyes looked ready to bug out of her head. She had a very expressive face. Brenda slipped into her closet. Once she found what she had been looking for, she came back. Fritz and Sharon hadn't noticed that she left the bed. They were having quite a bit of fun getting to know each other.

When Brenda returned, she motioned for Fritz to flip Sharon on to her back. At first, he didn't understand the hand signal, but eventually, he figured her out. He wrapped his arm around Sharon, and she was on her back, her legs resting on Fritz's shoulders. Brenda motioned for Fritz to lie on his back and to pull Sharon on top of him. It was pretty hot, having his wife direct his performance. Brenda had some goal in mind and Fritz would have to wait and see what it was. Sharon began to ride him, her hands steadying themselves on his shoulders.

Brenda's arms slipped around Sharon's waist and she began to massage her breasts, roughly teasing her swollen nipples, and driving her more wild. Her lips found Sharon's neck, and she began to nibble on her ear. Brenda's hand slipped further down Sharon's body, softly caressing her hips and ass and finally, rubbing her engorged little button. Brenda knew exactly how hard she would need to go to push Sharon over the edge, and she stopped just shy of that. Sharon turned around, not happy about being led on, but Brenda softly kissed her and said, "soon."

Brenda put on the strap-on she got from the closet and covered the dildo in lube. Her hands held Sharon's hips in place as she slowly pushed her way inside. Sharon yelled, gasped, grunted and growled as Brenda made her way inside. Brenda began to slowly rock into Sharon. Sharon was in ecstasy. Her heart beat faster and faster as she found herself being pounded by a married couple.

Brenda and Fritz battled for position, both fighting to have their way with their guest of honor.

FIGHT SOME MORE

It was round 4. They were neck and neck. Golovkin got a lot more punches, but Martinez got him off guard a couple of times and got a flurry of hits.

The empanadas were gone, but the churros remained. Mikki liked the close fights. They were more fun than blow outs, but they also made her nervous. There was a big Golovkin fan at LAPD, and she didn't want any of his crap on Monday.

The round ended, no clear winner had emerged.

The crowd at the fight was going nuts. There were fights in the stands. Security kept carting people out. When the fight was over, there would be much more blood.

The small talk resumed. Miguel was teasing Tony about this girl at work. Apparently, she had her eye on him.

"She's always bringing you little caramel candies," Miguel drunkenly babbled.

"Oh Hush! She's just nice."

"Nice for your dick!"

Tony shook his head. She was cute, but Tony knew better than to mess around with the boss's niece. It sounded like an easy way out of a job.

Round 5 was about to start.

The Howard House

"AH FUCK!" Fritz yelled as his body started to tense. He gripped Sharon's hips and managed to hold on to her as his orgasm overtook him. He collapsed onto the bed, his heart beating 1000 miles a minute.

Brenda grabbed Sharon's hips and pulled her closer. Now she had her all to herself. "Are you ready to cum?" she husked into Sharon's ear. Sharon weakly nodded her head, and Brenda began to pound her, hard, and about a minute later, Sharon screamed, having a violent orgasm. Brenda didn't slow down. "I'm just getting started," Brenda hissed. She bit Sharon's neck, hard, and continued to buck into her.

Sharon was covered in sweat and out of breath. Her body was heating up like crazy. Brenda kept a bunch of face towelettes, and she grabbed one, gently wiping off Sharon's face. The cold fabric felt really nice. She then rubbed Sharon's neck and began to kiss her behind her ears.

Fritz eyed the two women. The passion was undeniable. Brenda grabbed Sharon's shoulders and began to pound her into another orgasm. Sharon screamed and shouted as Brenda fell onto her back, pulling Sharon on top of her. Sharon rode her aggressively. She still wanted more and she was going to get it.

Fritz was in a quandary. His dick wanted to join in, but he needed more recovery time. He would have to watch for now.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OHHHH!" Sharon yelled, and she was really close. Brenda gently rocked her onto her back, and began to kiss her softly. Sharon's hands found Brenda's hair, and they got tangled into each other. Brenda slowed down, going nice and easy. She wanted this to last.

A few minutes, was all Sharon needed. Her legs wrapped around Brenda's hips as she came yet again. Brenda held her through her orgasm and then gently withdrew from her.

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Now it was round 7. Golovkin got ahead, and they were all freaking out. Miguel was about to have a heart attack. Mikki was beginning to dread Monday already. It seemed so out of place. Martinez was usually in full on fight mode by now, but he seemed off his A-game, like he wasn't ready to fight today.

The crowd got louder. The taunting was crazy. Everyone was waiting for Martinez to fail. People screamed at him to give up. A bunch of loud words were bleeped out, which is saying something on ppv. A grin came on Golovkin's face, more of a nasty smirk. He was ready to take Martinez out once and for all. He went for the big hit, and he missed. He went for a second one and he missed again. Before he could go for a third punch, Martinez punched him right in the head, knocking him back. It was his first good hit in a while. It preceded two more hits. Martinez had the upper hand now. He terrorized Golovkin, chasing him around the ring, punch after punch, racking up points.

The round was over. No one was talking. Everyone was stunned by the way Martinez recovered. Before they recovered, round 8 began. They expected Martinez back on the offensive, but he was only coming at Golovkin a little bit. It's like he would throw a punch to scare the guy and then back off. Golovkin called his bluff and went on the offensive again. He connected on the first punch and the second. Martinez didn't seem very flustered by it at all.

They danced around, throwing punches and artfully dodging each other. Golovkin said something to him. They couldn't hear it, but Sergei's eyes turned dark. The moment had changed. He looked rather tense, like he was holding something back. He passed on a couple of easy shots, but then he caught Golovkin with his guard down. He realized it and tried to put his hands back up but too late; Martinez hit him hard, again and again. Golovkin was completely defenseless, like an antelope with a lioness dragging it by the neck.

Golovkin took a step back, he looked a little pale and then he hit the ground. The ref hovered over him and started counting. He got to 10, but no reaction. Fight OVER!

The crowd went crazy. People tried to get up to the ring, but they didn't stand a chance. Golovkin's crew was not happy. They were yelling, trying to argue the ref counted too fast.

Miguel jumped up so high he missed the couch and landed on the floor. Everyone bust out laughing.

Golovkin was dazed. He was awake, which was good, but he was in no condition to fight. He had no idea why his crew was arguing. He stumbled over to his chair and sat down. He really wished he hadn't made that comment about Sergei's mother.

The house went wild. People jumping, cheering, and dancing about. Sergei just stared, eyes black. This was his first KO in 6 fights. He was back with a vengeance.

The Howard House

Fritz was ready to join in on the action. His wife and Sharon were necking, Brenda on top of Sharon. Fritz grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. His lips found her neck and he began to gnaw on her.

"Hello, Fritzi!" Brenda turned around and gave him a kiss. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pushed him on his back and deepened the kiss. Fritz's hands found her ass, and he began to knead her. She moaned into his mouth as her hands roamed his body.

Sharon took her chance to get some water. She was really thirsty. When she returned, Fritz was between Brenda's legs, burrowed into her. His tongue and fingers teased her tender flesh as she gripped the sheets and moaned loudly. "AWWW!" she yelled as he worked his magic.

Sharon went back to the bed and positioned herself behind Brenda. She started to pinch and pull on her nipples,, leaving them puffy and swollen. Brenda's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back, trying to get herself closer to Sharon's hands. Brenda had a very sensitive chest. It didn't take much to send her over the edge. Sharon was careful not to give Brenda the release that she desperately wanted.

Fritz loved devouring his wife. She enjoyed it so much, and it was always nice to feel like his efforts were appreciated. Brenda is many things; shy is not one of them and there was no doubt in how much she loved sex. She leaned back and started to beg. "Please, Fritzi! FUCK ME!"

Fritz looked up at his wife. "You want it badly, don't you." His fingers slowly rubbed her bundle of nerves.

"YES!" Her eyes were huge. Her face was red and sweaty.

"How do you want it?"

Brenda promptly got down on all fours, so she was in front of her husband and facing Sharon. It was her favorite position. It gave Fritz great leverage, and she loved giving him control. It also made it easy for her to rub herself.

Fritz's lips started on the nape of her neck and worked their way down her spine. He lined up behind her and gripped her hips. He slowly pushed his way into her, causing her to groan loudly. He started slow and gentle, but it was not long before he was at top speed, plowing into her aggressively.

Brenda was all for it. She thrust her hips back toward him and yelled for more. "Harder, faster, OHHH FUCK!" She was dangerously close, and she needed him to really give it to her. Fritz knew exactly what angle to be at to hit her g-spot, and he positioned himself perfectly.

Sharon watched the couple go at it, and she was stunned at how rough Fritz was with her. She knew that Brenda liked getting pounded, but Fritz always seemed like a big teddy bear. He definitely had his aggressive side, and it was a little intimidating. Also, it was pretty hot.

His hands gripped her shoulders, near the base of her neck and he really started to drive into her. She yelled, and hollered and cursed before she started to cum. After she had her orgasm, she grabbed some lube and she handed it to her husband. She got back down on her hands and knees, and she didn't say a word. He knew exactly what she wanted. He got himself ready and slowly entered his wife. She growled loudly. The sensation was a sharp pain that was quickly getting eroded by a lot of pleasure. She gasped and he slowly began to pump his way in and out of her.

Sharon saw this as the perfect opportunity to pay Brenda back for earlier. She went to her bag to grab another toy. She returned to see Brenda lying on her chest, her behind in the air, her head turned to the side and Fritz's palm holding her down as he pounded her hard. She lied down, completely on her stomach, and Fritz's legs on either side of her as he rode her hard. He loved talking nasty to her. "That's how you like it. Isn't it you little whore. You love it when I pound your ass don't you."

All Brenda could do was whimper and moan. She was feeling too good to answer. Fritz pulled her up, onto her knees, so that Sharon could enter her from the front. It took a little bit of maneuvering to get it right, but eventually, Sharon was lying down, Brenda was riding her, and Fritz was pounding his wife on the other side.

It didn't take long for Brenda to lose it again. This time, she was gushing like a fountain. Fritz was very close himself, but he had been holding back, wanting to drill his wife as much as possible. They kept going at it, and eventually he was over the edge. He fired his load deep inside of her before slumping to the bed. Brenda was still on top of Sharon and went on one last ride before she was finished. She leaned forward and kissed Sharon softly.

Brenda took her time, gently grinding her hips against Sharon until it was time for her final orgasm of the night. She rolled off of Sharon and lay in between her and her husband. They all stayed for a moment: no energy to move, no desire to be anywhere else. Eventually, they changed the sheets, again and Brenda stumbled into the shower pulling both Sharon and Fritz with her.

"How are we all going to fit into that shower?" Sharon questioned.

"It's like jello. There's always room for more."

It was a fun shower. They took turns washing down one of the trio until everyone was clean. They stumbled out of the shower, dried off and got ready for bed. Brenda had this little silk nightie on. Fritz just his sweatpants and Sharon had a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and boxers. The three curled into the bed, Brenda in the middle of course. She had Fritz's chest against her back and pulled Sharon's back to her chest, all nestled in like spoons.


End file.
